Unholy Unions
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Two worlds are put in danger. Now they must come together and stop Vlad from achieving his dark goal. Chapters 35, 36, and 37 up, please read and review.
1. Uninvited Guests

**Author's Notes: This story has started to get out of hoof. I thought the best thing was to start again. If you've watched it in the past keep watching as this story will be better than ever.**

**Danny Phantom: Unholy Unions**

**Chapter I: Uninvited Guests**

**Vlad**

"Ahhh, Finally," I walk through the portal. After searching countless realms I reached my goal. "Now…," the sound of footsteps alerts me to the arrival of the guards. They burst into the room and order me to halt and surrender. One of them hits me with an energy bolt and locks me in a magical cage, "such cheap tricks," I conjured an ecto-bomb and threw it at my attackers breaking their concentration. Two guards come charging at me but a shield repels them.

Their leader attacks me throwing me to the ground; he orders me to give up. "I don't think so," I stretch out my hand an envelope him in a cocoon of ectoplasm. "If you want to live, I advise you to order your forces to stand down."

My captive struggles to break free of his slimy prison but it is no use. I offer him one last chance to stand down or else, "Very….well," he strains but something tells me he's up to no good. I place a hand on the slime and send an ectoshock into him. he screams in pain and tries to catch his breath. I ask him if he is going to cooperate, "Have our forces... stand down," he orders in between his breaths. The guards back up and allow me to continue my search.

"Fudge cakes! It's not here," I said searching the room and finding nothing teleport away. I arrive at the end of a hall facing a large ornate gold and silver door. I can sense the object of my desire is near and go to open the door but before I can proceed shining blue chains restrain me. A female voice commands me to leave now, "oh please don't harm me! I am but a patsy." The voice is silent for a moment before the chains vanish.

Before she could anything else I blast her against the wall before phasing into the room.I could sense my prize was near and smiled in glee. I walk up to the reliquary when something hits me in the chest.

The doors swing open flooding the room with blinding light, "you may have tricked the guards and my sister but you will go no further," another female voice declares as I shield my eyes with my hand. A pair of shining blue eyes stand out in the light as another energy bolt hits me. I cast an ecto- shield over my eyes and dodge further attacks. "Fiend," the voice said as I reached for my box and phase my hand through it.

"Now this is better," I said fastening it to my cape and let the energy flow through me. I charged up an attack silencing the voice "So sorry I can't stay but I have places to go and people to see," I walked out the door and admired the art. However my work was not done, I would need someone to keep an eye out here while I'm away at business one who can easily be molded to my design, "and you are going to help me my silver friend," I teleport out of my current location to search for the perfect pawn.

**Twilight Sparkle**

My heart beat wildly as I walked through the deserted streets of my hometown. I have walked down these streets thousands of time but now it fills me with terror. "Hello?" I call out only to hear my own echo. I had got a note from Princess Celestia that she needed my help to keep Canterlot safe but so far I have not seen a single soul. "Are you all right Spike?" I ask feeling the little dragon cling to me for dear life. He nods yes but I can sense his fear, "maybe we can find a place to get something to eat," I spy an open door at nearby house. "Anypony home," I call out as we quietly walk in.

"It looks deserted," Spike says as I walk over to a table, it is deathly cold in here and tell spike to wrap my tail around him to keep warm. "Thanks Twilight," he chatters as I hear footsteps approach, "sorry to barge in my name is…," a shadow passes over us gripping our hearts in fear. Something bristles in me and warn whoever is here that I am powerful unicorn. "I…don't think it worked," the dragon said as I went to back up but my legs felt like they weigh a ton. I try to scream but nothing comes out. Unable to move or yell for help I close my eyes waiting for the end to come.

"NOOOOOO!" I awake with a start as I look around and find I am in my room. Spike is sitting on my chest; he asks me if I am all right, "I am, it was just a nightmare," I pull the covers off and go downstairs to get some water. That dream had me shook up and couldn't get out of my head. "It's just a dream, probably ate too many snozberries before bed," I assured myself levitating the glass and sipped the ice cold water. I looked into my library something is pulling me in there maybe the answers I am looking for.

**Danny**

"Would you settle down Danny, you should be happy Vlad's been away for so long," Sam said I looked out the window. That fruit loop had been gone for months without so much as a peep and now he comes back acting like he's some big shot. Something inside tells me that he has something planned I can sense it. "Why don't you go lay down, you haven't slept for nights." She was right I haven't slept for days thanks to a pesky nightmare.

I am chasing Vlad through town until we reach a forest and he vanishes. It feels like I am trapped in a bad horror movie and there is not a speck of light. I continue walking until I see a purple star in the sky and voice asking me for help. "Who is there," I call out but all hear is my echo and the star vanishes and am alone in the darkness. I try to activate my powers but something hits me in the back in the head and everything goes black.

I go upstairs to my room and lay on the bed with my head hid under the pillow. All I can think about is Vlad; why can't that old fruit loop just crawl back under the cheese log he was found hiding in. Why did he decide to torture me and become mayor. My head swarms with questions and so far nothing is helping me relax. Wait a second, if I am having sleep troubles then I should go see an expert on sleep. "I just hope he's not mad at me," I phase down to the lab and enter the ghost portal hoping to find an answer.

**Applejack**

"You seem more jittery than a dog with fleas," I tell my friend as I bring out two glasses of fresh apple juice. Twilight looks up at the sky muttering something about the sun not being right, "I am sure it's just your something was wrong Princess Celestia would have sent for you," she sighs and says I am right but still keeps an eye on the sun. Now that I look at it the sun does seem to be dimmer but it's probably just haze. Rainbow Dash is no doubt lazing on the job again. I can see Twilight seems worried and ask her if anything is on her mind. She tells me about these strange dreams she having, "Dreams are just dreams sugar cube," placing a hoof on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I guess," she takes a sip of her juice, "I just wish I knew…,"she blinks and rubs her eyes. I ask her what's wrong, She points to the sky and swore she saw a tinge of green near the sun. I stare up and sure enough there is a tinge of color, "I saw something similar in my dream," she said heading back to her house. I ask her if she is all right, "I have to go check something out, thanks for your help," she gallops off in a hurry.

I walked back inside but I couldn't relax, "Twilight's nervousness is contagious." I keep staring up at the sky like something is drawing me to the sun. I splash water on my face to clear my head and start washing the dishes. Apple Bloom comes racing into the room, "Whoa there little missy where are you going in a hurry," she tells me that she, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo are going extreme paragliding. She thinks they will get their cutie mark this time. "Okay just be careful, Granny Smith wouldn't be too happy if you came home with a broken leg," I tell her as she races out the door, one thing about us Apples we never give up.

**Head Observant**

"This is outrageous!" a brother shouted watching the images of Vlad go back and forth through the portals. Soon the whole council erupted into chaos but Clockwork remained in the center silent as always. He watched the video unflinchingly as if he was the only one in the room.

"You see what must be done Chronos," another voice called out but the master of time stood silent. "Clockwork, do you hear us?" a third voice demands this time the old ghost turned around.

"Yes, in fact I am sure the whole Ghost Zone can hear you," the weight of his task could be seen in his wrinkled countenance. He says Vlad always does this and there is no reason to be alarmed. Another brother stood up and said Vlad was threatening the fabric of creation, "then you should rejoice, the end has finally come," that comment silenced the entire room. "I am glad to see you finally listening to me," I floated onto the temple floor and explained that if Vlad succeeds far worse things will happen, "very well," Chronos said looking at the screen, "but we are going to this on my terms."

Chaos ensued again but the old ghost remained silent. He was a master at his game and had us trapped in our own logic. If we say no he will go and Vlad will ruin everything but if we say yes we give him free reign over this. I turned to the council and pleaded with them for an answer.

"All in favor of agreeing to Clockworks terms," first there was nothing then one by came the answer _ego faciam_\- I do. The vote unanimous but for tradition's sake called out the next question- _omnia opponuntur_\- all opposed. Silence filled the hall. "it is decided, you have…," Clockwork was already gone with or without our approval.

**Rainbow Dash**

"Do you understand what needs to be done?" Twilight asks me as Spike adjusts the helmet cam on my head. Twilight wants me to take pictures of the sky and make sure everything is okay. "Not just pictures but information, something is not right and I am going to find what it is." Geez she take this egghead stuff too seriously. "All systems are go, okay Rainbow," I zoom into the sky while Twilight looks at the monitors. She tells me that everything looks okay and try to go close to the sun.

"You got it," I bolt to the sun only to crash into an invisible wall, "what in Equestria?" I stare at the barrier and knock on it only to be met with an electric shock. I shook it off and asked Twilight if she was getting this. "What kind of magic is this?" she tells me that she doesn't know if it even is magic. I back up about to smash through whatever is blocking me but energy shoots from it and knocks me out the sky.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight teleports to where I am falling and uses her magic to cushion my fall, "are you okay?" I am just bit dazed. "Whatever created seems to imbued with some form of sentience," more egghead stuff she explains that this barrier can sense our thoughts and actions. I ask her what are we going to do now. "We're going to Canterlot, I have tell Princess Celestia about this," she says. All right! Action time. Spike asks if he should get the balloon ready, "no we don't have time," she looks up at the field and tries to teleport but a lightning bolt comes down and strikes her horn. She yelps in pain as it send her crashing into a tree. "Okay so magic isn't going to work, but nothing will keep up away," she said as Spike goes to ready the balloon.


	2. The Temptation of Trixie

**Chapter II: the Temptation of Trixie**

**Trixie**

"Thank you! Thank you!" I bow as the ponies of Trottersberg stamp their hooves on the ground. "You are a wonderful group of ponies and the Terrific Trixie will have another show in 3 hours," I teleport to the back to collect the day's earnings. Today's audience was very generous giving three bits each. I place the bucket in my mouth and notice a white pony with red eyes staring at me. I shrug it off as nothing and teleport into my trailer.

I pour the money out and begin to count when I hear a cold voice, "it's such a pity that the greatest unicorn in all the land reduced to doing parlor tricks." I beg your pardon but the Great and Powerful Trixie does not do parlor tricks. It apologized asking why I was not under royal tutelage. I rolled my eyes at having to answer this again. I had tried to get into Celestia's Academy but failed the entrance exam. "Still that is no reason for you to languish in obscurity." I was about to say something but something but something was clouding my mind. "How would you like to be the most powerful unicorn ever?" most powerful? That means I would be better than- Sparkle.

"What do I have to do?" I ask eagerly thinking of watching Twilight lose at something. A pair of red eyes stare into me. it says all I have to do is help him. I smile holding out a hoof you have a deal!

**Dani**

"Okay class that was very good," Sensei Tommy said before he dismissed us, "remember to practice your katas for next week," we bowed and left to change out of our gis. "Dani, can I speak to you for a moment?" I walk over and ask what he wants. "How is everything at home?" I swallow hard at those words.

"Uh...," I look down at my the scars from the wounds Vlad inflicted on me. "it's okay why do you ask?" he says I have been jittery lately and was afraid something was wrong, "I just been having nightmares lately." He studies me for a moment and ask if that is all. "I am sure, I guess I shouldn't eat spicy foods before bed," he looks at me but before he can continue his watch alarm goes off and dismisses me. "That was close," I head back to the lockers to get changed.

I take my clothes out of the locker when I hear a voice declare 'time out!" everything is frozen. A bright flash appears in the center of the room as Clockwork appears. "Too much spicy food?" he asks places a medallion around my neck. I ask him what's going on, "I am sorry to intrude but Daniel will need your help?" My heart sinks at those words. "Don't worry he's fine at the moment."

He removes a pocket watch from and his belt swinging it in the air. The metal object starts to glow creating a portal beside the now young ghost. He beckons for me to follow him. "Will I have time to get out of my karate gear?" he nods and walks through the portal with me following him behind.

**Spike**

The sky looks dark as we approach Canterlot, "What gives? I thought the Pegasi said it would be nice today?" Rainbow shrugs her shoulders and tries to out run the dark clouds. There's something not right about this storm and Twilight knows it too. She keeps looking out as if she expects to find something.

"This isn't natural weather," Twilight says, I know what that means- Discord! Twi shakes her head and says it's not his handiwork. "Whatever is causing this is more powerful than him." She looks up at the sky and tells Dash to head to a clearing up ahead, "we should...," the wind starts to pick up causing Rainbow sway back and forth.

I hear something whistling through the air, "Look out!" a large hailstone plummets into the basket forming a large hole in the center. I notice Twilight losing her grip and grab her tail. "I've got you Twi," I assure her as another stone ruptures the balloon and we go sailing out of control.

"We're going to crash!" Rainbow says as Twilight closes her eyes and tries to teleport us to safety. I close my eyes not wanting to see the ground but I feel nothing.

I open an eye, "I'm on Mt. Canterlot?" yes I was, "Thank goodness," I hear hoofbeats as two guards approach. They look down at me, "uh what's wrong," they slap some manacles on me and push me to the ground. "hey what give, I'm a friend...," they push me up and force me to walk. "Okay! Okay! I am going!"

**Danny**

I took out my map of the Ghost Zone trying to figure out where I am. "Let see I should be near the river Lethe," I must have taken wrong turn as I don't see a river anywhere. I look at the map again but before I can concentrate I hear a voice calling out my name. "Who's there," I turn around but see no one. "Great it's…," the voice calls out again it seems to be coming from a nearby portal. "Not falling for that old…," the voice calls out again this time it sounds like Sam. Fearing she might be in trouble I fly over to the portal, "Sam you okay?" going through the portal I find myself in front of ghostly forest.

A chill goes up my spine thinking back to the dream I had, "Of course it had to be a forest," I walked into the woods trying not to think about my nightmare. I hear Sam's voice calling me and ask if she is okay. She tells me that she trapped and needs my help. Something didn't seem right, Sam is more than capable of getting out of traps. I charged up an ectoblast and went deeper into the dark area. I look up but only see trees no stars maybe this is going to be…. again Sam's voice calls for help, "Hang on there remain calm," after I navigated through the thicket I finally found Sam. Her leg was stuck in a hole. I walk over to her and ask what she's doing here anyway.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she placed her hand on my chest and stroked it. Part of me enjoyed this I had always dreamed of this moment but I soon snapped out. I asked her what she was doing pulling her hands off me. "Can't I thank my big strong hero," she places her hand on my chest again. She told me that we would be together forever. Her eyes begin to glow, this was trap. I go to blast her but a tentacle grabs my wrists.

"Who are you," I asked trembling as Sam transformed into a a beautiful woman made of shadow. She introduced herself as Naamah, the queen of the night hags. I tried to pull my hands free but her grip only got tighter. She walked over to me and stroked my face, her touch was cold and made me shudder. She laughed saying my struggling was cute as I felt a tentacle wrap around my waist.. She grabbed my head and pressed her lips against mine, my body became numb and began to fall into a black sea.

**Twilight Sparkle**

My head ached as I pulled myself up and massaged my temples. The last thing I remember was Spike saving my life then everything I went blank. I heard a noise and rushed over to help Rainbow Dash up. I asked if she was okay.

"Yeah, I've had worse," she tells me her gait is a bit wobbly and help steadying her. She asks where are we; from what I could tell we were on the other side of Mt. Canterlot. "That was some powerful storm, but it doesn't make sense my friends in Cloudsdale said that weather was going to be pleasant," I told her that it wasn't a normal storm but a magical one. A storm designed to keep us away from Canterlot. "Don't worry I can…," I stop her saying that no matter how fast she is that storm will still get us.

"Spike?" I ask noticing the dragon is gone, "Rainbow have you seen Spike he was right here," she tells me the last time she saw him was when he pushed me out of the way. "We better find him before something happens to…," I began to feel dizzy and have trouble staying focused. I begin to hear someone calling for help."Who's there," the voice sounds like a mixture of different ponies but one struck right at my heart. It sounded like my brother, "Shining?" my heart sinks he calls out again but something snaps me out of my haze. "Rainbow we have to…," I say before everything goes black. The last thing I hear is my friend telling me that I will be all right.

**Sam**

"Tell me again why we're sneaking to Vlad's mansion," Tucker asked me as I slowly opened the door and snuck inside the billionaire's home. I explained one last time that I feel something wrong. "Danny is a big a boy and can take care…," I grab him by the collar and told him that Danny needs us and I was going to save him no matter what. Something in my gut tells me that Vlad is at the bottom of this.

"Vlad has something to do with Danny's dreams," I explain to him. It always seems that when Danny has weird dreams the Fruit Loop is up to something and we're going to figure out what. I instruct him to check the upstairs while I search down here for clues. He looks at me asking me if this a good idea but I tell him to go. Once I am sure he is upstairs I sneak into a hallway nearby. I can hear the sound of camera's clicking and follow it to an auditorium where Vlad is giving a speech. He flanked by two statues under tarps.

"Art is an important part of culture and something I am staunch supporter of," he says proudly as I sneak inside and hide behind a potted plant. He goes on to say he has commissioned the best artist in Europe to make these statues. "I present to you people of Amity park _Die ac Nocte_!" he pulls the veil off of two covered statues beside him revealing two winged unicorns made out of crystal."They symbolize the rebirth of a town under my leadership," he explains proudly.

I stare at the statues, there is something about them that captivates me. A voice in the back of my head is calling me to help them. Could it be Danny calling out to me? I sneak closer to the stage but before I can get far I feel someone grab me. "Snooping around my private home," Vlad's slimy voice asks as I try to get free of his grip. I tell him that he is not going to get away with this and that Danny will clean his clock. "Really," he says as I start to feel something cold on my legs. I look down and see my legs being wrapped up in ectoplasm. "Don't worry soon you will fall into a deep sleep," he said covering my mouth. I can feel my eyes close and the last thing I see is the slime crawling up my waist.


	3. Dreamtime

**Chapter III: Dreamtime **

**Rainbow Dash**

I paced across the room waiting for the doctor to come. After she fainted I rushed her here and told the nurses it was emergency. "Rainbow Dash?" Dr. Stable's voice asked as I nearly jumped on him and asked him about Twilight. "Twilight Sparkle is going to be fine, she had a reaction to some bad magic," I look at him strangely, "Unicorns are very sensitive to magic any dark energy can throw them for a loop," I walked into Twilight's room she was still out cold. "She should be coming to soon," the doctor said leaving the room as Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy came in.

"We came as soon we could come," Rarity said her mouth hidden by a surgical mask, "oh sorry," she removed it and explained that Sweetie Belle was sick and she didn't want to get sick as she was behind on her dressmaking.

I explained to her what the doctor said about bad magic, "bad magic?" the unicorn stepped back nervously, "how did it happen?" I rolled my eyes Rarity can be overdramatic. I told her about our canceled trip to Canterlot. "That could be why Sweetie Belle isn't doing we…," she said losing her balance but I caught her and called for a nurse to come in.

"Another case of bad magic?" she asks as I nod, "whatever is causing it is happing all over Equestria. Reports as far as Appleloosa are coming in with unicorns being sick," she explains helping Rarity into a wheel chair. She tells the nurse that she wants a silk hospital gown with rhinestones and her room has to be at 83 degrees. "Don't worry everything will be all right miss," she says taking Rarity to the ER.

"Has anyone heard from the princess, surely she's sensing it as well," Fluttershy asked. The pony in the bed next to Twilight said nopony has heard anything from Celestia in fact it's as if all Canterlot is under lock and key.

I didn't like the sound of this. No word from the princess combined with our 'warm' welcome made me think something fishy is going on and I was going to find out what-just like _Daring Do in the Quest for the Sacred Spear._

**Clockwork**

"Let's see Giles de Rais married a witch in 1430 sealing the deal with a blood oath to Satan," I read over the information I had available. The Obeservants want me to show my work to them but I have more important things to do than read books all day long. I look over to where Danielle was sitting. She was working hard on a math problem. One day she is going to be very wise and...before I could continue an Observant entered my chamber

"Chronos, we have a problem," he said waving his hand causing an image of the Forest of Fear to come into view. I told him I knew that Danny was captured by the night hags. "this doesn't bother you? the boy is being drained of his life by those fiends and you just sit here. I told him that I had it under control and would get Danny back soon. "But…," was he could say as I shooed him out of the room.

"What are night hags?" Danielle asks looking up from her books. I explain to her that night hags are demon children of the god of nightmares. They feed off a person's life force much like a vampire drains a person blood. "I can go save him Clockwork, you know I am not the scared little girl anymore," I smile proud of what she's become.

I agree but before she goes tells her to be careful as they can paralyze their victims with fears. She swallowed hard as her own fears came to mind. She asked if that is what they did to Danny. I shook my head explaining that if they can't subdue their victims with fear they will make them experience their greatest fantasy. Thinking their dreams have come true the victim willingly allows them to drain them until there is nothing left. "I will bring Danny back," the girl said transforming into her ghostly half as I opened portal and wished her luck, "Thanks Clockwork," she zoomed into the portal off to save her cousin.

**Applejack**

"How you feeling sugar cube?" I ask Sweetie Belle bringing her some soup to eat. The unicorn smiles and says she's starting to feel better. "I have some chores to do but if you need anything Big Macintosh is here," she thanks me and I leave the room to harvest the apples. I am sure hope Twilight is all right Rainbow Dash told me she was taking her to the hospital after she passed out after they hit a nasty storm. I look up at the sky and see nothing but something's bristling my fur the wrong way.

"Applejack," I heard a voice say from the tree and jumped in fright. I look up and see Rainbow Dash peeking out. I ask her what in tarnation is she doing in the tree when Twilight is sick. "Relax Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy are with her. I thought Rarity went too, "she got sick, the doctor said it's due to bad magic. Same thing that happened to Twilight," she explained as she came out of the tree and asked me to go along on mission for her. "Something's rotten in Canterlot first the storm and now the bad magic," I told her if something was wrong the princess would have told us about it, "I think she is in danger no one has heard from her," I ask what she's planning to do, "sneaking into Canterlot," she tells me pointing to the city.

"The last time you tried that you got zapped like a bug in a bug light. What makes you think you can get in this time," I remind her. She hands me a book- _Daring Do and the Quest for the Sacred Spear_. She tells me that in the book Daring sneaks into an ancient castle by disguising herself as one Colonel von Klank's goons. "There's just one problem, we don't look like Canterlot guards and even if we did whatever is in there doesn't want ponies sneaking around." Dash laughed and said they haven't made a place yet that 'Daring Dash' can't sneak into. "Oh brother," I sighed and followed her hoping to keep her out of trouble.

**Tucker**

"Sam! Sam!" I called out to her in the Fenton phones but all got was static. Why did she pick this of all times to play hero. I look around upstairs quickly before going racing down the steps to find my friend. I start walking down the hall when a strange word comes through the phones 'help me' "Sam is that you?" only static I try again to get the signal but once again just static.

I pass by Vlad's library and sneak inside. Most of the books are about cheese or football but one gets my attention- '_Veneficus et Phylacterii_.' I flipped through it and notice several pages are missing but before I can get any more info an arrow shoots through the air impaling the book to the wall. "Looks like Plasmius was right when said you would come snooping," Skulker's voice taunted as he phased into the room. "He hired me to make sure you won't interfere," he aims his ecto net at me but a dodge it. It's a good thing I started paying attention in gym lately. "You can't escape me," he said as I took out my smart phone smiling. I entered in a command- self destruction in ten seconds. The ghost tried to overwrite it but it was too late and before he blew up I left to go look for Sam.

**Twilight Sparkle**

"I'm not afraid…of…you," I said as bravely as I could I tried to move but my hooves were stuck to the ground. The creature laughed evilly about to attack when I heard something- it sounded like Pinkie Pie. She said something about my father I just stared in confusion and was started from my dream.

"Twilight you're up!" I heard as I opened my eyes and saw the pink pony standing in front of me. I asked her what happened, "you fainted and Rainbow Dash brought you here," she explained. The last thing I remember was we crashed on Mount Canterlot and then nothing. Everything after that is hazy and all I remember is hearing voices first Shining Armor's and then a strange voice that said everything was going to be fine. I need to write this down. I summoned a quill and scroll and began writing but without Spike…I looked around frantically and asked about Spike, "I don't know Rainbow didn't say he was with you when you crashed," I swallowed hard he must have been captured. I hope that is not the case.

"Ms. Sparkle, you're up," the voice of a nurse said as she brought Rarity on a wheelchair, "we were beginning to worry about you," I asked what happened to Rarity, she had a reaction to some bad magic, "her magic is acting up, she's already turned two roommates into gold statues," the nurse said as I laughed that sounds like Rarity even when sick, she still demands the best. I asked the nurse if any other unicorns were sick as well. Rarity nodded saying that Sweetie Belle was sick and that Applejack was watching over her. "It's hit really bad in Fillydelphia half the unicorns there are in the hospital," the nurse chimed in.

"I knew something was up," I said to myself writing down a letter and handed to the nurse, "have this sent to the Crystal Empire. it's urgent," the nurse shook her head and said that Prince and Princess were away on business she heard, "Oh no!" my heart stopped please in the name Celestia let my brother be okay. First Spike and now Shining Armor I had to get up and help them but I couldn't move. The nurse explained that Dr. Stable had put a restraining spell on me to make sure I didn't 'do anything foolish' "You don't understand…," I began to feel drowsy, "…must save…," my closed and drifted back to sleep.


	4. Awake!

**Chapter IV: Awake!**

**Dani**

"Danny?" I called out as I entered the Forest of Fear. I can see how this place got its name. Just being here sends a chill up my spine. I think this is a place Vlad would 'banish' me to when I didn't do what he wanted me to. I can still hear myself pleading for him not to do this in my mind but that is the past, I am no longer that little girl anymore. "Cuz if you can hear me make a sound?" a faint moaning hits my ears it's him. I go invisible and walk towards the sound. I can see my cousin with huge tentacles wrapped around him with only his face showing.

"Oh ladies you spoil me," he calls out struggling in his bonds, he lets out a gasp as the tendrils tighten. An ugly old woman goes up to him and kisses him on the lips. "Now now ladies there is enough of me to go around." I float closer to my cousin trying not to attract attention but when I land on the ground a twig snaps and the women look at me.

"I am…," begin to say when I feel something cold on my back. A voice tells me everything is going to be okay. I look up and see my old boy friend Webster. I met him when I first went to school in Angel Grove but I broke up with him because I didn't him to be hurt by those were after me. He tells me we can together now forever, I look into his eyes, "Thank you, no," I pull his arm off me and kick him to the ground revealing the form of woman in a black dress.

Another tentacle coils around my leg but a simple back flip frees me. "You dare to think you can defeat us," one of the hags hisses trying to ensnare me but I have a surprise for them. I create a glowing blade of ectoplasm around my hand and slice the tentacle off. The hag screams in pain before retreating. Another one come at wrapping around my wrist "You shall feed us well," she hissed I simply smiled and grabbed tentacles and sent a powerful shock fried her.

"You would think being half ghost I would be used to slime," I take off my slime soaked gloves and go to free Danny. Before I can go to him I hear a voice call my name and some wrap around my ankles. "No...it...can't be!"

**Trixie**

"This is way better than performing for coins," I said reclining on the throne, I was once the laughing stock of Equestria now I am it's empress. "I'd like to see Twilight Sparkle beat me now," I said as there was a knock at the door. "You may enter," I say as a guard comes informing we have a prisoner. A little purple and green dragon, "So it begins," I order the guard to bring him in.

"Trixie!" Twilight's little's pet gasps as I arrive, "You're behind this, I thought…," I tell him that I am reformed into the ruler of Equestria. "Twilight and the others will stop you," I laughed I wanted them to try to stop me it would be a good exercise of my new power. He goes on about how I am not ruler of Equestria and the princesses will stop me. I tell that I am the princess now and all bow to me, "you won…," I used binding spell to silence him as they lead him away.

"Ah, Trixie just the pony I need to see," the voice of my benefactor says as he appears in front of me. I ask him where had been, "taking care of the _ancien règime_, a spy was trying sabotage our efforts," he said conjuring an image of the guards throwing a large bundle in a cell. He told me that if were cement our rule we will need an army to defend Madisona. I raised a brow, "it's my new name for Canterlot, in honor of my one true love. " I told him that I could contact with Queen Chrysalis. "Queen who?" I explained to about the changelings and how they feed off love, "hmmm, when you reach her I would like to be there to sweeten the deal for them," I told I would, "excellent within no time this land will be ours," he said as I smiled thinking about our plans for the future.

"My lord," I said before he left, "I think we may have intruders," he told me he would take care of it for me. "Thank you sir," I say as he vanishes soon the name Trixie will be synonymous with power!

**Skulker**

"I can't believe that stupid human tricked me again," I said climbing into my backup armor. I would make that little pest pay but first I had some business to take care of. "Okay Plasmius, what are your orders," I ask the boss through the microphone. Vlad told me he wants me to guard a city for him, "A whole city?" he said that he was afraid someone was going to attack his fortress and needs me to keep an eye out. I told him I would do it. A strange portal opens up before and am told go through it. "Yes sir," I fly through it and arrive on a mountain.

I hear noises nearby and activate my spy phones, "Are you sure this is going to work, I mean even a rattle snake can hear the feathers on a bird," a woman with a western accent said nervously. Another voice assured her would work as 'Daring Do' never fails. I set up an ecto mine for them and went to hide. "We are not Daring Do and whatever is trying keep us out knows…," I watched as the explosion went off burying them in rocks. "Rainbow are you…," I come out of hiding, "who the hey are you?" I was shocked to see that my quarry were horses but their hides will make excellent trophies

"I am Skulker the Ghost Zon…," I see a blue pegasus with rainbow hair climbing out of the rubble. "you equines are going to...," an orange pony kicks me into the side of the mountain. She goes over and frees her friend from the avalanche.

I get up and aim my ectonet at them but they bite it off my armor. "Some hunter you are," the land pony said as running off with my gauntlet. I have no times for these damned games. I activate my ectodarts and aim for the flying one.

**Twilight Sparkle**

My eyes fluttered open. Dr. Stable is looking at my chart and smiles, "Well it is a blessing to see you awake Ms. Sparkle, I am sorry about the sleeping spell but it was the only way to calm you down," he explains as I try to remember what happened. All I could remember at the moment was my dream and… I try to break the restraining spell but it is too strong for me. "You need to settle down Twilight, you're not going to get better if you carry on like this.

"You don't understand, I have to go to see my brother the prince….," I tell him trying to break free. If that fiend succeeds all is lost. The doctor peers at me from behind his glasses and casts a calming spell. "I need…,"I try to fight the spell but it is too strong. I hear the doctors voice tell me everything is going to be okay. His voice sounds familiar, I heard it in my dream as well a voice telling everything will work out and that somepony will help me. I snap back to reality where the doctor is telling me that Shining Armor is fine and is safe. "He is…," the doctor tells me just to relax and plays some calming music.

"How is she doing?" I hear the voice of Rarity ask as she wheels in the room. She comes up to my bed and says I look peaked. The doctor explains that was under a calming spell since I kept thinking my brother was in danger. "If it's any consolidation my roommate told me that Cadence is sick and had to cancel a trip to Canterlot," the doctor nods saying that Shining is probably still with her in the Crystal Castle. "Right now the only thing you should be concerning with is getting better," she says as a nurse comes in.

"Excuse me Dr. Stable but there is been attack on Mt. Canterlot. A pegasus and an earth pony are pretty beat up," she explains as the doctor excuses himself and leave. Speaking of pegasi I ask where Rainbow Dash has gone it's not like her to bolt off. Rarity tells me that she wanted to check to see if Sweetie Belle was doing okay as the spell begins to take effect.

**Dani**

"You're coming with me Danielle," a cold voice whispers as I am pulled into the darkness. I can see him locking me up in that crawlspace again with only blanket on the floor and a bucket for going to the bathroom. "You were always mine, girl," it taunts. My heart beats wildily as I fight to break free of its grip. It was then I remember what Sensei Tommy told me about fears- that we can let them take us or we can conquer them.

"You're going to have to do better than that," I jump into air forming a blade of ectoplasm on my boot and sever the tentacle from its owner. The illusion is broken and find myself back in the forest. The hags around me back up from the light of my ectoblade. "So you don't like light," I form a small ectobomb and throw it on the ground. The bright flash scares them and they slink back into the darkness of the woods.

Now that the hags are gone I go over to where my cousin is trapped. I try to phase him out but a power magic hits me in the chest. "Looks like I'll have to do it the hard way." I conjure a blade in my hand and carefully slice the tendrils.

The seventeen year old ghost boy collapses on the ground shaking "Da..ni?" he asks as I nod telling he needs to save his strength scooping him in my arms. Using my elbow I activate the portal generator on my belt and fly back to Clockwork's tower. The ghost of time smiles warmly as we arrive back. I lay the boy on a cot and kiss his forehead. He tells me that I did well against the night hags, it was easy once I remembered my lessons. Danny lets out a moan as I wrap a blanket on him and go to rest up before we go on our main assignment.

**Applejack**

"How she's doing doc," I ask the doctor as he comes out looking solemn. He tells me that she has been poisoned. That dart that whatever it was fired at was filled with poison, "do you have the antidote," I ask nervously. An unseasy looks plays across the normally calm doctor's face.

"We are trying everything we can. Right now she is stable and we trying to save her wings," my heart skipped a beat at those words. Rainbow loves her wings and the thought that she might lose them made my knees buckle. He catches me and places in a wheelchair. I tell him I can walk fine, "Why don't you get something to eat Ms. Apple," I nod and head off to cafeteria.

After getting some fruit and a daffodil sandwhich; I sit down and allow myself to relax. I know that everything will be fine but I still worry about Dash. I look up and see Pinkie Pie coming in. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her and hide underneath the table. "Applejack, what are you doing under here? Are you playing a game? Can I join?" I tell it's not a game and am here because we got injured on Mt. Canterlot. "You don't look sick to me in fac...," I grab her muzzle to silence her. I tell her it's Rainbow Dash who's hurt. "What happened?" he asks as I let go.

"Something shot a dart in her wing and was poisoned. The doctor is doing everything he can but even he's not sure," Pinkie asks where Rainbow is now. I tell her the pegasus is still being treated and Dr. Stable would get me once he's done. She asked if Rarity could do a healing spell on her, "I'm not sure any type of magic would work Pinkie. We just have to hope for the best," I tell her, that stung worse than a wasp and I pray to Celestia that my friends will be okay.


	5. Dealing with the Devil

**Author's Notes: Okay everypony, here is where the changes really kick in. I hope you like how this story unfolds.**

**Chapter V: Dealing with the Devil**

**Vlad**

"You had one task! ONE! Guard my kingdom; yet you fail at that like you fail at everything," I yelled pinning the hunter against the wall. I charged up an ectoblast in my hand ready to blast him to bits but held back. If anyone is responsible for this it is me; I continue to hire such incompetent help.

"I do have some good news boss. I took care of two intruders for you," he smiles weakly. Maybe you are not as useless as you seem to be Skulker. He asks me if I am worried about having Samantha is my clutches, "you know the whelp will come for her," I don't answer the question but teleport back to the throne room.

"Ah Vlad you are just in time," Trixie said as I arrived back in the room. The guards open the doors as black, gnarled pony enters the room. She appears more insect like than equine with skeletal legs and torn wings. Her green eyes glowed bright, "may introduce Queen Chrysalis of the changelings," Trixie said as I motioned for her to enter the room. "May I present my benefactor, Vlad Plasmius," the wizard pony said as I bow.

"The unicorn says you wish to form an alliance with me," she asks as I nod. I tell her I deposed of Celestia and Luna and now reign as Equestria's sole monarch. "I wish I had been here to see her face when that happened," smiling revealing her fangs. I explain to her that I need an army to keep my rule secure. "I can do that but what is in it for me?" she asks, my type of creature.

"I will allow you to feed on not one but three realms- Equestria, Earth, and the Ghost Zone," her eyes grew wide. I told her to think of all the love her people could harvest from those worlds. She says that her people haven't fed that well for eons. She agrees to provide us an army to keep the peace and flies off.

**Rainbow Dash**

"Can you hear me Rainbow Dash?" a voice called as I slowly open my eyes. My body aches and I try to get comfortable but am unable to move. "You're in the hospital," my eyes clear up and see Dr. Stable and Nurse Redheart standing in front of me. I ask them what happened, the last thing I remember was that avalanche on Mt. Canterlot and that thing. The doctor tells me that I was brought here from the mountain with severe injuries.

"How severe?" I ask nervously. The doctor takes off his glasses his blue eyes shining with concern. He explains that I had numerous injuries from the avalanche and an infected wing from a poison dart. "WHAT?!" he tells to calm down; I look back at my wings they were bandaged to back. I ask him if I will be able to fly again.

"Yes but it will take time to get back to your full strength. Some home exercising will help you," the nurse says as the doctor leaves. "You up for some visitors?" she asks as Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy walk in.

"Rainbow! I am so glad to see you doing. When Applejack told me what happened I was so worried," Twilight said as she gently hugs me. I am doing fine I tell them happy to see everyone. She asked me how my wings feel. I tell her that they are numb right now. "That is to be expected," the unicorn says smiling.

"We were all worried RD," Applejack chimes in, "what did the doc say about flying," I smile and tell her I will be flying in no time. "That is wonderful to hear sugarcube," yes it is very good. I ask Twilight ask how her allergy is doing.

"It's better Dr. Stable gave me some medicine," she says looking at a bag in her hand, "he gave me some to take to Sweetie Belle when we're discharged," She noticed that I am look worried. I tell her about that creature me and AJ fought on the mountain. What if comes back, "Don...," her eye grow big, "Oh no!" she gasps in terror running off with AJ following her.

**Sam**

"Can anyone hear me," I call out trying to break free of the slimy prison. My heart beat wildly while sweat drenches me. "Okay calm down, you don't want to use up all the oxygen," I remind myself turning my head so not to suffocate. When I get out here I am going to make Plasmius pay.

"Is someone in here?" a voice asks as something presses on the outside. I tell whoever it is that I need to get out of this case before I run out of air. "Okay hold on, it's going to get hot," I feel the slime harden and finally shatter. "Whoa!" a voice says as I see a little green and purple lizard standing in front of me. It reminds me of a baby version of Princess Dora. "I've never seen anything like you before," it asks. I tell him I'm from out of town. "I'm Spike by the way. Spike the Dragon," he says proudly as I tell him my name. "How did you get here and why were sealed up in that cocoon?"

I explain to him that I was caught by Vlad and thrown in here. He asks who Vlad is, "a sick fruitloop and if you're here he's the one who put you in here," he shakes his head and says someone named Trixie put him in here after he and his friends crashed on the mountain. Trixie is most likely working with Vlad. I look at the bars, "Hey Spike can you melt these bars," he shakes his head saying they are made of a metal impervious to dragon fire. "Maybe I can help out," I motion to come closer so I can tell him what I have planned.

**Applejack**

"I've never seen you run so fast Twi, " I tell her as she slowed down near my home. She apologizes saying she feels that her brother is in danger. "Are you sure? wouldn't he have sent you a note if that was the case?" Twilight looks nervous, "I am sure everything is okay." 

"Why Twilight it's nice to see you up again," Granny says as we walk inside. Twilight smiles and says she's happy to and it was just bad allergy. "You know some warm apple cider should clear that up real quick," she says going to kitchen but tell her that it will have to wait as we go to check on Sweetie Belle upstairs.

"How you doing sugar cube," I walk into her room. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo are sitting beside her while she sleeps. They say she's been sleeping like this for hours, "Well from I heard some bad magic is going on," Apple Bloom asks how Rarity is doing. "She's doing better sis and will be even better when once she hears Sweetie got this medicine. I walk over to and gently shake her.

"Uh Applejack?" the little unicorn moans as he wipes the sleep from her eyes. I tell her that I have something to make her feel better. I open the bottle of medicine and pour into a small cup. Sweetie looks at it strangely before gulping it down. I tell her that it may taste bad but she will get better now. "I hope so; how's my sister doing?" I tell her that Rarity is doing better although she turned two other ponies to gold. She laughs saying that sounds like her.

**Danny**

"Always sleeping Daniel, no wonder Lancer says you may have to repeat the grade," a voice chides me as my eyes flutter open. My head feels like it's going to explode and look up to see Clockwork in front of me. I ask him what happened. "You were on the way to Nocturne's castle when you were seduced by the night hags. I grow pale at those words fearing the worst but Clockwork assures me it wasn't like that. "they were feeding on your energy," so that's why I feel lousy and I thank him for saving me. "It wasn't I who saved you," he says as Dani walks in the room.

"Dani! it feel likes it's been ages since I've seen you," she hugs me gently and says she has much to tell me but now isn't the time. Clockwork says when I am feeling better he has something important to show us. I slowly get up and try to put a firm foot on the ground. "What's up?" I ask him as he opens waves his hand causing a map of a planet to appear in front of us.

"This is Equestria a land much like Earth," he explains, he goes on to tell us that Vlad has found a way to get there and taken over. Sounds like Vlad, "He has acquired a powerful talisman called the Alicorn Amulet. I make a face as Dani punches my shoulder and says I should read more. I playfully push her away laughing as we enjoy each other's company. "That brings me to a key fact about this land- it is habited by ponies," my jaw drops, how on earth are we supposed to help them if they "trust me they can talk and have built cities that could rival anything on Earth," he goes on to say Vlad has ousted the rightful rulers and with the help an ally planning to conquer the whole world. "Once Plasmius has Equestria he will go after the earth and Ghost Zone you must stop then and restore the rightful rulers." Dani raises her hand and asks how we were supposed to get there, "Follow me," he says opening a portal beckoning us to enter.

**Spike**

Sam asks me if I am ready, "you bet," I tell her as I start yell for help. The guards race in and ask what is wrong. "It's my friend, she's sick I think he has heat stroke." they enter the room and go to check her out. It was then that they're were met with her boot. "All right, follow me," we race down the hallways, "there's a secret exit not far from here," I explain as she looks out for any trouble.

"What's wrong with sky?" she asks as we reach the outside. I look up and see the sun being obscured by a large cloud. I thought Rainbow said the weather was...Changelings! She asks me what are changelings. I explain they are creatures who can take the form of anyone and feed off love. "Feed on love?" they wreaked havoc at my the wedding of a friend of mine. "That must have been some wedding? Okay what's the plan?"

I tell her we need to go to Ponyville and warn Twilight about what's going on. "Twilight is my friend, she is super smart and can help us out," I look down the mountain trying to figure out how we are going to get there. She grabs some vines nearby and say we can make rope and scale down. She weaves the vines into a strong rope and tells me to hang on.

"How far is Ponyville from here?" she asks; it's not far from here and we can take the train. I ask her if she has any paper and quill. "Yes I do," she reaches into her pocket and hands it to me. "What are you doing?" I explain I am sending a message to Twilight to expect us. I take a breath and send it on its way. 


	6. Strangers in a Not so Strange Land

**Chapter VI: Strangers in a Not So Strange Land**

**Trixie**

"What do you mean he escaped," I asked the guard angrily as he told that a prisoner had complained of being overheated and demanded to be taken to the infirmary. "You dolt that is the oldest trick in the book," he apologizes and says it won't happen again. "You're right it won't you're get an all expense paid trip to our day spa." I clap my hooves as two more come in, "take the commander to dungeons and schedule a session with rack," the hapless fool pleads for mercy but it is too late.

I still have the problem of Spike going to...no I can use my magic to track the fool and capture him and Twilight. I close my eyes casting a tracing spell, "He's heading for the train station. Perfect." Poor Spike he's leading his friends to their doom.

Since that will be taken care of soon I can relax, "I need to rest," I teleport to the bathroom and draw a bubble bath. I remove my hat and cape before sinking into the bubbles. The hot water felt good on my aching hooves. "it sure beats a cold shower," I cast a music spell and let my mind drift away.

"FUDGE CRACKERS!" I hear someone yell as Vlad appears in the room and yanks me out of the tub. "Where is she?"he demands to know throwing me to floor. "Where is Sam!" I ask him who in the hey is Sam. "The prisoner I had the guards bring in when you were interrogating that little dragon. The one encased in a slime prison," that must be the other prisoner the guard was talking about.

"Relax, his little plan will fail. Already I am...," he grabs me by the neck and says that she will go find someone named Daniel and all his hard work will be ruined. "Excuse me, it's my hard work and...," he throws me in the tub and says it his work that runs Equestria. I was about to correct him when he said he had no time to fool around and vanished to wherever he comes from.

**Tucker**

"SAM! SAM can you hear me," I call out through the Fenton phones but there is nothing. Okay Tucker don't panic. I go back to computer and search for that book Clockwork wanted us to get but I am coming up empty handed. "It's like this book just..," something was coming through the phones. "Sam is that you?" a cold voice says I know he is, "Cl...Clockwork?" I ask confused.

"You got it," I ask him what he wants me to do, "I have a new assignment for you. I want you to go into Sam's library and find a book called _Maledicta atque Remedi_. On page 349 you find a counter curse called _Carnificinam_." I ask what it's for but he says I'll know when I get there and then cuts off.

I look at the large shelves of books in her room, "this is going to take forever. Why do I always get stuck with the hard work?" I sighed and went to my thankless task hoping the ghost of time knows what's he doing.

**Twilight Sparkle**

"Will you relax sugarcube," Applejack says as I pace around her living room. How can I relax when my brother is in trouble and needs help. "Shining Armor would let you know if he needs help," she says as I plop on the floor. "I will get you something to eat," I hear a knock at the door and go to answer it.

"Are you okay darling?" Rarity asks as she and the others come inside. "You raced out of the hospital so fast we thought you were in trouble," I smile and tell them I am fine just a little bit worried. "I think we are all at this stage," I ask her what she means.

"Haven't you seen the sky something is blocking the sun," Pinkie bursts in as I look out and see swarm of something race across the sky. It's too early for the Parasprites to be returning and the birds just return from the south last month.

"Applejack do you have a telescope," the earth pony nods and races upstairs and few minutes later returns with one. I ask her to set it up outside so I can see what's going on. I gasp in horror as I see changelings- tens of thousands of them. "Where are they coming from?"

"Who cares about that, I say we go and kick their flanks," Rainbow says jumping only to be met with a sharp pain. I tell her we can't do that, whatever is in control of Canterlot prevents us from getting the Elements and...a note appears magically. "Who's it from?" she asks.

"It's from Spike. He said that he escaped from the castle; it seems Trixie managed to take over Canterlot," Pinkie asks why she would do that she's reformed. Spike goes on to say that she's working for a pony named Vlad. I swallow hard at those words; if she has Canterlot than surely the Crystal Empire is next. He goes on to say to meet him at the train station where and a friend are going to be.

"Spike has new friend," Pinkie gasps in shock, "maybe she's a dragon too, we can throw a party," I sadly tell her we don't have time and that all it says is 'not to be alarmed as she is 'different.' Pinkie gasps again saying she loves different as it's like a surprise.

Before taking off, Applejack goes to tell Granny Smith to keep an eye out on Sweetie Belle and her friends. "Don't worry young'un I can handle three fillies," she says as we race to the station to meet up with Spike and his friend.

**Clockwork**

"I never knew your tower was so large," Daniel says as we arrive at a black door. I take out a pocket watch from my belt revealing a silver key. I unlock the door and motion for my wards to come in. The boy looks up in amazement at the diamond constellations . They shine brighter than real stars and move in a motion similar to them.

"This is Pool of Crossing," I explain to them that this allows anyone to traverse multiple dimensions. "Think of it as enhanced ghost portal," Danielle kneels down and places her hand in the silvery liquid. She asks if this what she thinks it is, "yes it's liquid quanta, the substance space and time is made from." Her science mentor had mentioned to it before when talking about other dimensions.

"How do you know that?" Danny asks surprised and a little put off she knows more than him. She tells him of her friends in her new town who help her with school work, One of them is a very intelligent and if Danny had studied more that he would know it as well. "It's not my fault, I can't just ignore Skulker coming to hunt me in the middle of night. I can't tell the Box Ghost to leave me alone during class?"

"We don't have time for that," I tell them impatiently as I place my staff in the silvery liquid. "You will use the pool to reach Equestria and stop Plasmius." he asks me just what are we supposed to do when we get there. "You are to look for a pony named Twilight Sparkle. If she is not available look for a pony calling himself Time Turner or whatever he calls himself now."

"Okay how do we do this?" Dani asks; I tell them to start walking into the water until they are fully under the surface. I warn them it will feel like they are drowning but the sensation will pass and they find themselves on Equestria," the ghost girl gulps as Danny takes her hand they slowly enter the pool together.

**Spike**

"I am glad to be off that mountain," Sam says as we arrive on the ground. "Heights are not my thing," I assure her that there are no more hills. "Thank god," I tell her that the train station not far and from there we can... I begin to feel dizzy and cough up a message. "Whoa, talk about instant news," I open it up.

"It's from Twilight, she's going to meet us at the station and from there go to Sweet Apple Acres. She smiles saying she could use some juice. "Yeah and nice emerald," she looks at me weird, "What dragons eat gemstones that's why we horde them...well other dragons." She mentions something about someone named Smaug hording a large stash of treasure. She explains it's from a book she read called _The Hobbit, _it's about a guy named Bilbo going on some big adventure. "Kind of like us?" I ask as she smiles.

"How are we going to pay for the train though?" I look at the note and see Twilight has included some money for us. "Your friend thinks of everything doesn't she?" I nod Twi is the best and can't wait for her to meet Sam.

**Dani**

"Clockwork was right it did feel drowning," Danny said as we climbed out of a lake and found ourselves on Equestria. I try to remove the water from my ears, "How did you manage to deal with being in that gestation chamber?" I glare at him, he knows that topic is out of bounds. I don't like to be reminded of being Vlad's property. "Okay I am sorry, my bad," he says as his stomach growls. "I think we need to find something to eat before we head out," I nod I am hungry too and want.

I notice a cart being pulled by a pony is coming our way, "We'll hitch a ride," I go out on the road and signal for the cart to stop. The owner looks at me funny almost scared, "I know we look different but we are friendly." I ask him if he knows anyplace to go eat.

"Well Sugar Cube corner is not far from here," he says nervously. I ask him if we could hitch a ride here. He stutters for a bit before telling us to hope on the cart and takes to this Sugar Cube Corner.

A half hour later we arrive at what looks like some kind fairy tale home. It was a large gingerbread house complete with a cookie roof. I thank the pony and go to pay him but he leaves before I can get my money out. "Well come on, I am famished," we walk inside the building. The ponies look at us strangely. Danny assures them that we are harmless before we sit down at the counter.

"Welcome to...," a yellow pony with an orange mane asks as he looks at us in shock. "I've never seen anything like you before." I smile and tell him we are for out of town and just arrived here. "Well what can I get you?" Danny orders some cupcakes for him and I get a milkshake. I take out my wallet, "that's okay this on the house. You two look like you've been through a lot," he says walking back to make our treats.

"Well well what is this?" Danny says snatching my wallet away, "A Power Ranger fan club membership card?" I tell him that they are big in my new town and have run into them. "So that's why you have you time to study," he playfully holds it out of reach but a quick kick to the knee makes him drop it. "Remind me never to make you mad again," he says rubbing his sore leg.

Our new friend comes out with our order, "is there anything I can do for you," Danny asks him about finding Twilight Sparkle. "She lives not far from here at the Golden Oaks Library but she hasn't been feeling good." I ask him about Time Turner, "he loves about 10 blocks down from here. You can't miss it, a large blue box. He's a bit strange though. No pony knows much about him," I go to thank him but can't as we never got his name, "my name is Carrot Cake and I hope you find what you are looking for," he says going back into the kitchen to fulfill another order.


	7. Who Did You Say You Were?

**Chapter VII: Who did you say you were?**

**Rainbow Dash**

"I can't wait to meet Spike's friend. I bet she's super neat" Pinkie said as we arrived at the train station. I have to admit that I was curious as to what she looked like. All the dragon said was that she different. Twilight assured us that if Spike likes her than she's okay with her.

"Did the medicine help Sweetie any?" I ask Applejack curious. She says it will take some time but yeah she is doing better and that Scootaloo and Apple Bloom are with her. "Good they'll keep an eye out on her," I say trying to get comfortable with these bandages on me.

"Easy there Dash, the doctor said not to mess with those bandages," Applejack warns reminding me that they are tender. "That thing knocked you for a loop," I didn't want to be reminded of that battle and if I ever see that thing again it's going to be sorry for messing with Cloudsdale's best flyer.

"Look there is the train," Rarity says as it stops in front of us. The conductor opens the door and out comes Spike. Twilight reminds us not to stare at her so not make her feel awkward. Behind him is tall pall creature with a short mane. Her eyes were deep violet and walked on two feet.

"I'm so happy to see again Spike," Twilight hugs him, "is this Sam?" we all stare at the strange sight. No matter how hard we tried not to stare it wasn't working and strange silence came over us.

"You'll have to forgive my friends," Fluttershy flies up to her, "we've never seen a creature like you before." Sam notes she never seen talking ponies before. "I'm Fluttershy and these are my friends- Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie," the others all nodded but there was something off about this Sam and I am keeping my eye on her.

**Danny**

"Mr. Cake was right when you said you couldn't miss it," Dani said as we arrived what looked a British police box. On the front was a note that read- knock three times- I knocked on the door and slowly opened. "I guess he's home," she said as entered into a parlor.

There were books and notes strewn all about it with such titles as _Advanced Quantum Theory of Multiplicity; The Properties of Space-time; _and _Paradoxes of Astrophysics_. "Just a minute I will be with you shortly," an English sounding voice said as we sat down.

The wall was decorated with nine pictures; I guess they were his family. One of them wore a fedora, long gaudy scarf, and brown jacket. Below the picture was one phrase- The Fourth Doctor. Dani picked up a book and started reading it. "You can actually understand it?" I ask as she nods. Her science tutor knows a lot about advanced theories. What are they teaching her in Angel Grove? How to make an atom bomb?

"So sorry to keep you...," a brown pony with blue eyes walked out and stared at us. An hourglass adorned his flank. "Great Celestia!" racing down the steps he ran towards. "I thought it only a theory," I tried to introduce ourselves but couldn't get a word out. He takes out a strange device and scans us with it.

"Um hello we were sent here by Clockwork...," Dani explains as he drops his device. He asked if she said Clockwork, "yes the master of time," he seemed amazed that Clockwork was real. "You must be Time Turner?" he glared at us and told us his name was Dr. Whooves, "sorry doctor but we don't have much time."

**Scootaloo**

"How you feeling Sweetie Belle?" I ask my friend as she wakes up from her nap. She tells me she's feeling better just a little tired. "Applejack said you would feel that way," I explain as I hear the door open. "I think Twilight's home," at those words we raced out to hall to see what was going.

"Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres Sam!" Applejack said as Spike led in a strange creature. It said down at the table. "Care for some apple juice," AJ hands her a glass of juice. "How did you meet Spike here?" She said that she was captured by somepony named Vlad and shared a cell with Spike.

"Who is this Vlad?" Twilight asked curiously. Sam called Vlad a 'class A fruit loop and pervert' and the fact he is here is bad news. "How on Equestria did he get control of Canterlot?" Sam shrugs but noticed that Vlad was wearing a strange broche. She described it as unicorn with wings, "the Alicorn Amulet! How did he get that? Celestia said it was under lock and key.

"If Vlad wants something he gets it," she states taking a sip of her juice. She also said it must have great power for him to want it. "It does, the last time when Trixie found it...," Sam asked who Trixie is, "Trixie Lulamoon. A traveling unicorn who thinks she's 'great and powerful'," Sam asks Spike if the Trixie he saw was the same unicorn?

"Definitely!" The dragon nods, "she's acting like she runs the place."

Rainbow rolls her eyes and mutters something to herself but I couldn't hear it. Twilight looks at her, "what I was just talking to myself. What are we waiting for let's go take out Trixie," Twi shakes her head saying they will need help on this one.

"There is only one pony I know who might know something about this- Time Turner!"

**Dani**

"Excuse me? " Dr. Whooves asked straightening up a bit. I told him we have to go stop Vlad. "Never heard of this Vlad pony?" that's because he's not a pony and he we need to stop him before he takes over. "Who said anything about we?" he asks coolly while organizing his books.

"That's why Clockwork sent us. We have to stop Vlad," he says it's not his problem and wishes us a good day. "You don't understand Vlad is sadist and he'll destroy everything he touches. This is your home aren't you at least concern.

"Look, I have one job here, to keep track of time on Equestria. This Vlad is your problem now if you excuse me I have things to do," I stood up at that. I told him that I know firsthand what Vlad can do and if we need to stop him now before he rules everything. "You obviously don't know Equestria, the princesses will take care of it."

"What if he's defeated them?" Danny asks trying get through to him. Whooves laughs saying no one can defeat Celestia and Luna. They are practically goddess and any threat to the kingdom they can handle. "A friend of mine said they were no princesses there just Vlad and Trixie."

"Now I know you're joking, Trixie couldn't take over a rock farm," he laughs as I look to my cousin. "Please you've wasted enough of my time. I am an extremely busy pony!" he points to the door, "now if you excuse me I have work to do."

**Applejack**

"Are you sure about that dear?" Rarity asked, "Time Turner is a bit of an eccentric and doesn't take well to guests," she explains. Twilight admits that he has heard stories about him but he might be the only one who can help us.

"I have to agree with Rarity, the pony isn't known to be too friendly and I would hate to get on his bad side," Sam looks over to me and asks why this Time Turner is so strange. "Granny Smith told me that he's not right in the head. He claims he's a time traveler and that robots are after him," she asks if he might have something to help us out.

"I am not sure, but if Trixie has the amulet and is working for Vlad, we'll need all th...," Twi stops midway as if something spooked her. "We have to hurry we don't have much. He could be in danger?" she says racing out the door. I ask what's wrong, "he needs our help!"

"Who needs our help?" I hear Apple Bloom ask as I look up and see them looking down. "I don't know and even if I did you three are staying here," I tell her as she frowns.

Scootaloo asks if I was talking about Dr. Whooves, "that is not his name and even we were going it would be too dangerous for you three," the orange pegasus frowns and says they can handle thing they're "...going to stay here and Big Mac and Granny Smith are going to make sure that stays like it. Now get back upstairs," I tell them turning back to the kitchen

**Vlad**

"What are you up to Mr. Foley," I conjured an image of the boy sitting at his computer typing something in. They were archaic names for chemicals- hydargyum, aqua regia, and others names. He had a book beside him written in some strange language. "At least he can't...," I heard footsteps approaching. "What is it?" I ask impatiently as Trixie enters.

"I thought you would like to know the ponies are on the move," I ask her where are they headed. "You'll get a laugh out of this. They're going that crazy pony Time Turner," she laughs as I glare at her. "What, that pony is as crazy as ponies come. It will do them no good," I have heard about this 'Time Turner' and he is far from crazy. Trixie looks at the list of ingredients, "those are ingredients for a revival potion," I grab her by the neck.

"Damn he'll ruin everything," Trixie says she can easily take care of him, "no you have duties here to attend to but I know who might be able to help us. I tell her to keep eye out on those ponies, if they so much as move an inch I want to know. She salutes as I throw her to the ground and crawls out the door to do my bidding.


	8. Mistrust

**Chapter VIII: Mistrust**

**Dr. Whooves**

"You don't understand Vlad will ruin everything," the girl pleads with me as I push them towards the door. She says that they have listen to them as they were sent by Clockwork. I told them that I simply acknowledged the existence of Chronos Clockwork and made no indication I would help them.

"I don't why you're wasting time. We told you that Vlad is a threat," the boy demanded to know. I smiled finally we're agreeing on something- we're wasting time. He demands that I help them or else this Vlad and Trixie will take over. They must be from afar if they don't know what an absolute joke Ms. Lulamoon is. She never even got accepted into Celestia. "Come on Dani, it's obvious we're beating on a dead horse," the boy reaches for the door when it starts to knock.

"Excuse me I am needed," I open it and find Twilight Sparkle and her friends on the other side. "Twilight what can I do...," another human walks in this one dressed in black and purple.

"Sam?" the boy asks as the two embrace, "what are you doing here," Sam explains that she escaped from the castle with Spike.

"Time Turner, we think something happened to Canterlot," Ms. Sparkle says looking through the books. "The princesses are gone and somehow Trixie has taken over," the boy looks to me as if to say 'I told you so.' She asks me if I could help them rescue them before it's too late.

**Tucker**

"_Sextum solidos et addere illud Mercuri scobis Aqua regia aurum liquatum_," reading the Latin very carefully I mixed the chemicals slowly. "What does Clockwork plan to do with this anyway?" carefully I poured the amalgam into the nitric acid. The chemicals fizzled and produced powerful fumes. I went to stir the concoction when I heard something in another room.

"Will you stop messing around we have work to do," a voice with a Yiddish accent complained. It was Vlad's vultures. He must have found out what I am doing but how. A moment later they phase in the room. "Okay _kind _hand over the book and we won't mess you up," the leader said swooping at me but I managed to dodge them.

"I'll turn you three into Thanksgiving dinner," I threatened looking for something to fight with. The birds laugh attacking but I kicked them in stomach and sent them into the wall. I see a phial on the table. "Not another step or I will blow this place sky high," picking up the tube and showing it to them.

They talk to each other in Yiddish before looking at me. "You don't have the guts to do it. Besides we're already dead," I tell them Danny would not pleased that this happened and would hurt them one by one. "We're not...," I throw it in the air causing them to scatter and retreat.

"Mr. Foley are you all right?" I hear Clockwork's voice through the Fenton phones. I tell him I am fine just a slight ghost problem. "That figures, look, Vlad has moved the targets to the Amity Museum of art." I ask him what this is all for, "you will find out when you arrive there," that's his answer for everything. I mention about Sam gone missing, "don't worry about that she's safe," he says before cutting off communication. I wish I knew everything like him; must be nice.

**Sweetie Belle**

"Why do you think Twilight and the others are going to see Dr. Whooves?" I ask Scootaloo as we arrived at our clubhouse. She says it must be important and that Princess Celestia ordered it. I gave out a sneeze as we climbed the ladder. Apple Bloom looked at me worriedly, "I'm fine now the medicine Applejack gave me worked like a charm." 

"Look at the sky," Scootaloo exclaimed as we gazed up and saw the largest swarm of changelings ever. "I bet this is something to with Twilight's mission and those two creatures with her," she picks up a rock and hurls it one of the changelings. "Take...," before she can run it swoops down and grabs her. "Sweetie Belle! Apple Bloom! HELP!" the orange filly cries out as we look as she is carried away.

"How are we going to stop those things? there are millions of them and two of us?" Apple Bloom asks as we try to figure something out. "The only one who would know anything is Twilight and she is at Dr. Whooves' place." a smile crept on her face, "it looks we're going to see the doctor," she says as we race to his place hoping we can rescue our friend.

**Clockwork**

"Well here we go," Foley said as we crawled into broken window at the museum. It had been closed for a few months thanks to Vlad's plan to turn into the next Louvre but his security wasn't it as air tight as thought. "I hope you know what you're doing Clocky." I was about to give him his next instructions when an Observant phased into the room.

"Chronos! The council is not pleased with this plan of yours," I roll my eyes. When are they ever pleased with anything. "You used the crossing pool without our permission; sent the two ghost children into another dimension without thinking about the chrono-spatial ramifications," I asked him if there was a reason behind this tirade. "You could have destroyed the universe." 

"I thought you that's what you wanted. The total annihilation of creation, the ultimate goal of fatalism," his eye grew wide and that remark. He was trying to find an answer to that question. "If you have no other business I suggest you observe the door and use it," I pointed to the way out as he disappeared. Thank the gods he's gone.

**Twilight Sparkle**

"So you three know each other?" I asked Sam as they embraced. She nodded saying Danny and Danielle here are some of her best friends. Time Turner muttered something about 'more humans,' as he organized his books.

"Look Doc we need to sneak into Canterlot," Rainbow tells him, "There is something weird going on and we need to stop it," the brown pony asked her what kinds of 'something weird' was happening. "Well to start someone is magically controlling the weather there. We tried to fly there but we were struck by lightning," she explains as the doctor starts to write it down.

"Now do you beleive us?" Danielle asked as the time pony sighed saying that could mean anything. She stared at him dumbfounded by his stubbornness. "Look we don't have much time Vlad and...," he stamped his hoof on the floor.

"I have had it with it this 'Vlad and Trixie' nonsense. Trixie Lulamoon is a nobody," Spike hands him the notes he wrote. "Trixie has taken over the palace...," he puts on a pair of glasses. Before he can say anything Applejack mentions the creature she and Dash fought on the mountain.

"What creature?" Danny asks, she describes as a huge bipedal metal monster with a glowing green mane like fire and a skeletal face. "Did he mention he anything about turning you into pelts?" AJ nods as Danny slams the table. "Skulker!"

"How do you know about this creature?" Rainbow demands to know. Danny explains that this Skulker is a hunter and sure sign that Vlad is here. Dash was about to ask if they were working with this Vlad and Skulker but Fluttershy pulls her back, "let me go Fluttershy!"

An angry expression crossed Danielle's face as she raced out of the room. Rainbow's remark must have upset her. I glare at Rainbow Dash as I tell Fluttershy to go out and talk to Dani hoping to calm them down.

"You got it Twi," the pegasus says galloping out the door.

I turned to both Time Turner and Dash glaring at them both but neither said a word.

**Dani**

"Why does this always happen?" I asked myself flying over the town looking for some place I could be alone. Why doesn't any trust me? I looked around and saw a forest nearby. "That looks like a good place to land," I said but before I could head for it a voice said it isn't. I turn around and see the yellow pegasus flying behind. "Did you come to make sure I wasn't go to report back to Vlad?" I spat but the pony simply shakes her head.

"I came here because we were worried about you. Dashie didn't mean to upset you." I slowed down so we were flying parallel. She says Rainbow is just upset over what all happened today. "Dashie almost lost her wings earlier and simply took it out on you," she tells me. I stop at that as it sunk in to me what had happened to her. If I lost my powers I would be sore too.

"I'm sorry too," I said as we landed down at the edge of town. "No one ever trust me, they think because I was Vlad's prisoner when I was younger that I still work for him," a tear rolled down my face. Fluttershy asks why I was Vlad's prisoner, "it's a long story," the pony placed a hoof around me. The thought of what I went through scared me. I didn't want to be his slave again not after all I've been through.

"It's okay Dani," Fluttershy said, "whatever he did to you is past. Now we need you to help us stop Trixie and this Vlad from wrecking all of Equestria." I ask her about Dr. Whooves, he refuses to believe anything is wrong. "Don't worry Twilight will convince him, she's very smart. Now we don't we go back," we both float off the ground and go back to Whooves' place.


	9. Foal's Crusade

**Chapter IX: Foal's Crusade**

**Sweetie Belle**

"Wait!" I told Apple Bloom as we slowed down, "we need to come up with a plan before we go racing into this." She asks me what I have planned. I told her I want her to go back to the clubhouse and get something we can fight with. "I am going to Twilight's to get some books about magic," we agree to meet back here when we're done.

I arrive at the Library but the door is locked. I look around for another way in when I see a window open. I climb up the tree and sneak into the house quietly as possible. I hear something cry out 'who who who' but it is only Owlowiscious. I tell the owl that I am not a thief and just want to borrow a book. He hoots at me again almost if saying this a bad idea. "I know but Scootaloo is in trouble and the Cutie Mark Crusader Oath says we never leave a fellow crusader behind." The owl hooted again and flew over to the shelf.

He knocked a book down, "Who Who," he called out as I looked at the title- _Defensive Magic for Beginners_. I thanked him picking up the book. I asked him if he knew if Twilight had weapons in here. He sighs before pointing a closet.

I open the door and find and old sword on a plaque. It was engraved 'Shining Armor's first sword.' "Thanks a lot Owlowiscious," I take the sword and climb out the window. Operation Chicken Rescue was a go.

**Danny**

"You're not going to leave are you?" Dr. Whooves said massaging his temples. He goes over to a shelf and pulls out a book. "This book contains one of the most accurate maps of the castle. It should help you get in defeat whatever is there," Twilight uses her magic to place it in her saddle bag and thanks the doctor.

"Come on everypony, we have a job to do," Twilight said as we walk outside as Fluttershy and Dani came down. "Where you're able to talk some sense into her?" the yellow pony nods. "Good, we're going to need everyone's help if we are going take back Canterlot," she takes out the book and scans through the pages. "It seems there is a secret entrance on the base of Mt. Canterlot," according to the book it was made as a way of escape for the princesses if ever they were under attack.

"Does it say anything about how to find the entrance?" I ask looking at the book. Twilight points out that a five rocks that form the shape of a star indicates the way. Knowing the fruit loop he probably is expecting us. "We better be prepared for anything," I warn them.

"No doubt the way to the mountain is guarded by Chrysalis' army," Rarity says, "Rainbow can and you and Fluttershy do a flyby of the mountain?" Rainbow stamps her hoof on the ground muttering something before agreeing.

**Queen Chrysalis**

"So we meet again," I said walking into a room where a lone mass of ectoplasm hung. "Oh how you vexed me last time; but now I am in command," no answer came just how I like it. "Maybe once we take care of those pests I could use you as my king," I was about to drain some of his power when one of my minions came into the room. "This has better be good." 

"The ponies are on their way here," that is the news you have for me. You interrupted my feeding to tell me the obvious. I charged my horn with power ready to turn him into dust. "My queen we have the upper hoof." he beckoned me to follow him as he teleported me to the dungeon. In one of the cells was little orange pegasus filly. "We caught her spying on us," I order him to leave and prepare for our guests, "yes my queen!"

"Well well what have here," I said looking into the little one's eyes. She was trying to break the chains that had tethered to the ground. "You're wasting our energy, not even the strongest unicorn magic can break those chains. Not that you have the strength to get off the ground without them on," she growled at me.

"Just wait until Rainbow Dash gets here. She will clean your clock sending you and your hive back to the rock you crawled out of," this gave me an idea. So the little one idolizes Rainbow Dash. I closed my eyes and transformed into the little filly. Your love for Rainbow Dash shall be their downfall.

**Sam**

"It seems Chrysalis is focusing her guards nearer to the castle," Rainbow said as she and Fluttershy landed at the foot of the mountain. "We should be able to sneak in no problem," well that may be true Vlad is preparing something for us as well and need to deal with him.

Danny stared up at the massive mountain, "what are you thinking," I ask him curious. He said that he was finding a way to trick Vlad's sensors. He mentions that Vlad can probably sense our location and would need act soon.

"What if you combine your ghost powers with the unicorns' magic," Spike chimes up as I smile. The little dragon had something there. "That way he doesn't know what we are using." he looked to Danny wondering if it could work.

"Twilight, can you use your teleport spell in midair?" he asks her. She says it could work. "Okay we're going to fly you halfway to the first ledge. Then you use your magic to teleport. She asks how he is going to do that as it would let them know we're coming.

Danny uses his power to create some ectoropes, "I am going tie you up using this rope. I will carry three and Danielle will carry the others," Fluttershy looks at the rope and ask if it will hurt, "Not at all, at most you'll feel a little tingle but that's it."

"HOLD IT!" Rainbow shouted standing between Danny and Twilight. "Fluttershy and me are pegasi and nopony ties us up," Twilight groaned and said it was the only way this was going to work. "Fine!" she takes the rope and fastens it herself. "Let's get this done!"

**Apple Bloom**

"Did you get the books?" I asked Sweetie Belle as we met back at the club house. She takes a book on defensive magic and a sword. She says it belonged to Shining Armor and Twilight wouldn't mind us using it on our mission. "Excellent," I take out the weapons I found- a baseball bat and hockey stick.

"Great," she takes out the book and flips to a page. "Here we go teleportation. It says to close my eyes and think about where we want to be," She does muttering to herself 'castle' and in flash we find ourselves in what looks like a castle.

"Um Sweetie, I don't think this Castle Canterlot," All around us are tacky green and gold stuff. She opens her eyes. She says she thought of the castle. "Did you think about Canterlot castle?" I ask her as she blushes realizing she didn't. I ask her if she can teleport us back to Ponyville.

"I don't think so, my powers need to recharge awhile," she says wiping sweat from her face. Well Applejack says when you're lost to stay where we are. "Normally I agree but what if no pony knows we're here? We need to find a way out ourselves," I take a compass out from my saddle bag trying to figure which way is south (since Ponyville is to the south of Mt. Canterlot).

"We should go left," I tell her as we head in that direction hoping to find a way back home.

**Tucker**

"Mr. Foley are you there?" Clockwork's voice came through the speakers again. I told him that I was here and ready for the next instruction. "Good, I want you to go the Amity Park Art Museum. You are to sneak in and find a certain set of sculptures...," Slow down for a sec. I write down his instructions.

"What is the name of the piece?" he say it's called _Die ac Nocte, "_What is that? German?" the master of time says it's Latin and that time is of the essence. "Okay Okay I'm going, by the way you know Vlad is on to us. He sent his vultures after me," the ghost simply chuckles noting nothing escapes his gaze. "It must be nice to know everything," I head outside and take off for the museum.


	10. Into Tempation

**Chapter X: Into Temptation**

**Trixie**

"What do you mean you _flew away_?" I heard Plasmius shout as I approached the throne room. "You are already dead you shouldn't fear an explosion?" he asked rolling his eyes. Whoever he was talking to got him steamed and I was beginning to think this isn't a good time to talk to him. "What do you want Ms. Lulamoon?" he motioned for me to enter.

"I just thought you would like to know the ponies have arrived," he glared at me. I told him not worry as I have set up some traps for them. He warns me that I better not fail. "These ponies won't even make it to the castle," he stands up to speak but something get his attention.

"MY HOUSE!" he shouts ordering someone to take care of intruders before storming off.

"He's lucky I am here," I said sitting on the throne, he may have the power but it's my intellect and skills that keep him on throne.

**Dani**

"is everyone okay?" I asked as we reached the first ledge. Applejack says she's fine but Fluttershy didn't take it well. "What's wrong?" the orange pony said that Fluttershy isn't keen on adventure. I walk over to her and assure her that everything will be okay.

"That's what I kept saying but then that third tree popped out of nowhere," Fluttershy says looking up at the mountain. I tell her not to think about that and focus on helping her friends. "You're right," she takes a breath rests for a moment.

I was about to ask Danny something when I saw something. "What was that," I walk towards the sound when I feel something wrap around my leg. I look down and saw a vine around my ankle. I form an ectoblade in my hand but another vine wraps around my hand. "DA...," a vine wraps around my mouth and faster than I could think am pulled into the darkness.

**Rainbow Dash**

"Has anyone seen Danielle?" Twilight asked looking around, "she was just here," I tell her I hadn't seen anything. "We should split up," I nod telling Twi that I will go search over the tree for her. "Okay let me know if you find her," don't worry I will.

I didn't like her and Danny very much. Dr. Whooves was uneasy about them and he is an expert on things like this. I sit down in the shade but something gets my attention. "who's there?" I ask as a small form comes out from the shadows. "Scootaloo?" the little filly comes holding a note in her mouth. "What's this you got?" she hands me the paper.

"Dr. Whooves sent me to warn you that the humans aren't to be trusted," she says as I look over the note. I knew it all along, "he says there is a trap up ahead. Lure them there and he will come take them away." I was about to thank Scootaloo but she vanished before I could say anything. She must be eager to get away.

"Uh Danny," I walk over to the human, "I think I found where your cousin went," he walks over and asks me to show me. "It's just a little over here," I tell him leading to where the note told me to take him. He says there is nothing here but a pit. "Look harder," he does but loses his balance and falls in, "oops,," I say going back to the others.

**Clockwork**

"This is your solution," an observant said watching the events unfold. "We trust you with this mission and you botch it up," I tell them the outcome has not been determined. "Our mother will not be pleased." 

"When is she ever pleased. Just because your puny mind can't see beyond the immediate you declare it over," he glared at that remark. "I am glad I got your attention now why don't you go back to your temple and do whatever it is you do," I push him towards the exit and shut the door. "Thank the gods he's gone," I say sitting down on my chair.

"You're not letting these one eyed idiots get the best you," I look up and see a beautiful woman with a pale face and silver hair. She is dressed in a lovely gown decorated with stars and planets. She was my consort Cosmia- the ghost of space.

"Not at all my dear," I tell her kissing her hand as she stroked my face. She looked at the events on the screen. She tells not to give up on the ponies as they are good in heart. "I know this is just a minor hiccup," she nods and kisses me.

**Sweetie Belle**

"What is this place?" Apple Bloom asked as walked through the dark hallways. There has to some landmark here to tell us where we are. "Sweetie Belle, I think I found something," I race over to where my friend is. "It looks some storage area."

It was a small room under the stairs, "I feel bad for whoever lived here." A pile of old rags sat in the corner acting as poor bed. A small loop was secured on the ground no doubt to hold some kind of chain. I shudder trying to get the image out of my head. "We better look somewhere else," I say walking out into the hall again.

"What's that?" Apple Bloom asked looking up and seeing three shadows in the darkness. A pair of red eyes glowed in the darkness as something swooped down trying to grab us. Three ugly green vultures emerged with bright red eyes.

"All right come along _ferdl_ and no one gets hurt," one of them said. I looked at my friend trying figure out what a _ferdl_ is. They swoop down again but we are able to outrun them.

I close my eyes and focusing on home, "come on work," I cast a teleport spell hoping that we were able to escape without being caught by those things.

**Vlad**

"Good news my lord," one of the changelings said entering the room. He said that the two most powerful humans have been taken care. I smile at this news with the ghost children out of the way my none can oppose me. "We have one of them in a cell," I use my power to teleport us to the dungeon.

"Well well what have we here," I said looking at the trembling form secured to the wall but large vines. The plants release her face revealing my wayward daughter. "I told you would not escape me," I stroke her face. She tries to turn away but she is held too tight by the tendrils to move.

"You won't get away with you sick fruit loop," I ask her who will stop me, "My cousin...," oh that is precious she thinks Daniel will save her. I tell her that she will soon see her beloved cousin soon. "What do you...," the tentacles wrap around her face again shutting her up as I walk away, today is the greatest day of my life.


	11. Mistaken

**Chapter XI: Mistaken**

**Twilight Sparkle**

"Any sign of Danielle?" I ask Applejack but she shakes her head. She couldn't have just disappeared. I go over to where the girl was last scene. "Look at this it looks like something dragged her away from here," I point to the boot tracks on the ground.

"Uh Twilight, I think we have another problem," Fluttershy says meekly, "Danny has vanished too," WHAT? I tell Fluttershy to tell all she knows. "Last I saw him he was talking to Rain...," a shout for help hits me ears. I motion for the pegasus to follow me.

Not far away we find Danny stick in a slime pit, "Twilight! Fluttershy am I glad to see you," he tries to pull himself out but I tell to stay still as the slime will only get thicker as he moves.

I take some rope from my bag and tie it around me. "Okay Fluttershy lower me down," she nods lowering me down into the pit. "Grab my hoof," I tell Danny as he reaches out. Once my grip on him his secure I signal for Fluttershy to pull us up. "Are you okay?" I ask him as we sit him against the mountain. He nods saying just a little shaken up. "How did you get in there?" I ask him.

"Rainbow Dash said she had found Dani. I followed her until I fell into that slime," why would Rainbow Dash do such a thing. I knew she had been uneasy about the two but to trick him into a dangerous situation. I told him that I would look into this and find out what possessed her to do this. "I would like to know too."

**Skulker**

"You called Vlad," I said as I entered the throne room. Plasmius stood up and told me that he had a mission for me. He tells me he wants me to track some intruders. I asked if this was whelp's friends. He shook his head conjuring an images of two ponies.

"I am afraid they had learned secrets that are best kept under wraps," I asked why me as he thousands of ghosts under his command. "Yes but you are the only one with tracking skills. Think of this as your redemption. Take care of this and I might let you scalp the ghost boy. I smiled as he dismissed me.

"Now to find out about these two _ponies,_" I phased out of the room and left to track my prey.

**Spike**

"If one hair is hurt on either of them, I will make you into a hobby horse!" Sam yelled shaking a fist of Rainbow Dash. The pegasus growled at her saying she would clobber the human. "Bring it on horsey!" I try to get between him.

"Please girls I am sure we can work this out," I tell her but she won't listen to me. I try to keep to the peace but the two are bent on fighting. I see Twilight coming back with Danny. "Thank goodness your here."

"Twi how can you trust him. He's in league with Vlad and Trixie," Twilight uses her magic to restrain each of them. She asks Rainbow why she tricked him. She tells her that Scootaloo was sent here by Dr. Whooves to warn of them about the humans. "They were going to betray us...,"

"First of all if you had suspicions you should have come to me. I would tell you that we can trust them. Secondly, how could Scootaloo get u..." Twilight swallowed hard realizing what happened. "A changeling!"

"But don't changelings need to see the person they're copying?" Rarity asks. Dash turns pales and says we have to hurry as they must have captured Scootaloo. "Oh no! what if they got Sweetie Belle?" she asks nervously.

"Don't worry we'll rescue them," Twilight says, "come on we don't have much time," Twilight says as Danny throws the rope up the next ledge.

**Queen Chrysalis**

"what the...," a bolt of energy hit me as I opened the doors to the throne room. "What is the matter Vlad?" I ask trying to get to my hooves. He glares at me and asks how I managed to bungle the mission. I asked him what he means by that.

"Daniel escaped the slime trap. Already he and those miserable horses are on their way up the mountain." he showed me an image of the boy and his friends climbing the mountain. I explain to them that the ponies are smart and..."I don't...I have a solution," he conjures a book on magic. "Here we have it a nullification spell," he smiles sadistically.

"Those spells can only be performed by an alicorn. Even with amulet it would be too dangerous to use." Plasmius assures he knows how to make it work. He vanishes from the room no doubt trying to figure out a way to use those spells

**Tucker**

"And I thought this place was creepy in the day." Why on Earth did Plasmius such creepy paintings to adorn his museum. I walk over to a information kiosk and hook my smart phone into it. "Search for Die..," I heard something, "who's there I sneak behind the stand.

"At last, I, the Box Ghost have in my possession the legendary puzzle box of Eris," the annoying specter said holding a wooden box in his hands. "Now I shall un...who dares to disturb my tirade?" I look down and see I stepped on something. "You shall not thwart mere mortal," I roll my eyes at the ghost and tell him to shut up. He asks me what I am doing here? 

"On a secret mission and if you keep quiet there is a reward for you," he laughs the great Box ghost cannot be bribed. "Not even for a 90" flat screen TV . His eyes sparkle and asks me if there is anything he can do to help. "Look out for trouble," he salutes me and pretends to search the perimeter.

I look back at my smartphone and enter in the name of the exhibit. According the computer it is in the Bret Favre statuary. "Why does he name everything after Danny's parents or football players?" It's on the fifth floor, "looks like I am taking the elevator,"

**Scootaloo**

I try to break the chains that hold me to the ground. "Come on just a little bit more," I think I can make it but slip and fall. "Darn!" I look at the chain and noticed that the links on my collar are rusted. An idea comes to me. I place the chain in my mouth and pull. "One...two...," the chains break and I am free, "Yes...what's that?" I hear a noise it sounded like someone calling for help.

I look around and see something in the cell next to me. I ask who's there and a muffled reply comes out. The space between the bars seem to just right for me to squeeze through. I take a breath and squirm my way out of the room.

In the next cell, there is a mass of vines on the wall, "it looks like something is in there," I squeeze in and examine it. A voice from within asks who I am. "I'm Scootaloo I'm here to help you." I look at the room trying to find something to cut the prisoner free. I see a piece of glass on the floor, "hang on," I place in my mouth and cut the tendril.

A strange creature falls to the ground, "Thank you," it says, "don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. You said your name's Scootaloo?" I nod, "maybe you can help me. I need to get back to my cousin Danny and the others out on the mountain." I was about to say something when I heard somepony coming. I tell her to hide.

"Hmmmm, I thought I heard something," a guard says looking around. He studies the cells and once he is satisfied disappears.

"I think I can help you," I tell my new friend as I try to look for a way out of here.


	12. Contrition

**Chapter XII: Contrition  
**

**Clockwork**

"Where are you going my dear," Cosmia asked as I opened a portal. I told her I am going to talk to Whooves about how he has treated Daniel and Danielle. "You really think you can persuade him to help them?" I nodded, at least maybe if won't help the ghost children he will do something else for me. "Have a safe journey Chronos," she placed a loving hand on my face and kissed me.

"Don't worry dear this won't take long," I fly through the portal and arrive at Whooves' place. I call out for the doctor to show himself.

"Oh….," he says walking into the room. He stares at me, "it can't be!" He comes out of an upstairs room me. "So you are real Chronos," he asks as I nod and beckoned him to come downstairs. he slowly trotted down the steps head hung low.

"Why did you refuse to help my wards on their quest?" the time pony said it was not his battle and his war ended when he came to Equestria. "You wouldn't get involved to see the place you now call home." He says he had enough adventure and promised him peace and happiness- especially since the war ended. "I did but peace does not mean refusing to get involved when all is at stake.

He looked down scraping his hoof on the ground, "I did help them. I gave them a book with a map of Canterlot castle in it. It shows a secret entrance." he looked at me, "don't you get tired of this bloody fight with evil. You've done so since time began," I do get weary but that is not the case here. "What do you want me to do?" I tell him that I will have a mission to do later then left for the Ghost Zone. "Bloody Time Master!"

**Rainbow Dash**

"We should be approaching the entrance," Twilight said as we climbed the next ledge. I stuck to the back so not to get anyone upset. How could I fall for such a stupid trick. "It's not your fault Rainbow Dash. Chrysalis knew you mistrusted Danny and his friends and used that against you. The important thing is that we stick together," Twi puts a hoof around me. "It's never too late to start again." That gave me an idea.

I fly up to Danny and Sam, "Hey Danny," he turns and looks at me. "I am sorry about not trusting you. I was wondering if we could start again," Danny and Sam look at me. "Hi, I'm Rainbow Dash, Cloudsdale's finest flyer." I stick out my hoof to shake.

"Nice to meet you I'm Danny and this is Sam," he says shaking my hoof. I was going to reply when I heard a noise from the bushes. "Stay back!" he motions for us to get behind him. Out from the green appear six glowing skeletons armed with swords. "I was wondering how long it would take Fruit Loop to welcome us," he blasts the skeletons but they block his attack.

"Hey Bone head!" I shout as they turn to look at me, "come and get me you creeps!" they start to run after me but that they too slow. Danny shouts to me hit their middle bone in the back. "is that all you guys got?" I ask as they come after me but I kick them in the weak spot and they crumble.

"Good…," before he can say anymore one of them grab him. "Let me go you creep!" he tries to get free but something is messing with his powers. It goes to stab Danny but before it can attack Rarity blasts it weak spot. "Thanks Rarity," he says blasting one that was going to ambush her.

"What are those things?" Spike asks nervously. According to Danny they are reanimated corpses of dead soldiers. Eons ago they served a despotic king and his knight. Recently Vlad has usurped the king's power and now commands them to do his bidding. "This Vlad guy has a thing for taking what doesn't belong to him," Danny laughs at that remark before getting ready for whatever Plasmius has up his sleeve.

**Dani**

"Did you hear something?" one of the changeling guard asked looked around the room. I grabbed the filly and went invisible. He searched the room for a moment before realizing it was just his imagination. He teleported to another part of the castle.

"That was…," the orange pony said until I gently covered her mouth. She blushed and apologized. She asked me how I did that. I explained that I was part ghost and that condition is what allowed me to hide us from the guard. "I never knew it was possible to be half ghost. Did you make some kind of bargain with a dark entity ? Maybe you traded half your soul to gain immortality like Dr. Lockjaw?" I sighed, I never had a soul and even if it did it belong to Vlad. Scootaloo looks at me and apologizes for her remarks.

"It's okay," I tell her taking a breath. I remember what Sensei Tommy told me once. It's not a person's past that decides what they are but what they do with the future. I may have been created by Vlad but my rejection of all he stands for freed me from his grasp. "We need to find a way out of here. I am not exactly sure where we are."

"We're in Castle Canterlot. My friend was practically raised here," she explains. I ask her if she can get us out of here. "No problem follow me," we start down the hall looking for an exit.

**Pinkie Pie**

"That was awesome, did you see how Danny zapped them into bits," I said excitedly as Danny blushed. "You're like a super hero? do you know Mistress Mare-velous?" He looked like he was about to answer when Twilight said we should move on.

"Pinkie tends to get over excited about things," she explains as Danny says it's all right. He looks up at the next ledge and flies up to secure the rope for us. As soon as he lands the ground crumbles beneath his feet and falls backwards. "Fluttershy!" she calls out as the pegasus flies up and catches the human before he falls all the way.

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asks gently placing him on the ground. "Normally Mt. Canterlot is very stable I don't know what could…," Danny said it was one of Vlad's tricks. He's using the Alicorn Amulet to alter the mountain. "How can he do that. Even with amulet he still needs to know magic?" Fluttershy says as Danny thinks for a second trying figure it out.

"We'll get to that bridge when we cross it. Right now we need to get up there and rescue our friends," Rainbow Dash says examining the mountain. "I think I see the real ledge. I can fly up there and secure the rope," Danny hands her the glowing rope and tells her to be careful. "Don't worry, Rainbow Dash is here."

Twilight's eyes grew wide, "Twilight? are you okay?" Rarity asks worriedly. All that she say was 'Shining' and that 'we had to hurry," She closes her eyes and uses her powers to take us to the next ledge.

**Technus**

"There is nothing like hacking into a secure computer system to make an old ghost feel young," I entered into my lair with my stash of valuable electronics. "Come to papa!" I poured them out on the table and examined him. "Ooh Exabyte storage. I so do love next gen tech," I was about to plug in it when Plasmius appeared in front of me. "Wow, a new ghost power?" I ask the billionaire as he smiles.

"You could say that. I have a mission for you," he produces an image of the Amity Park Museum. According to him the ghost child geeky friend is trying to steal a valuable piece of art from there. I ask why he would do that? The child and his friends fight for good "I stole it first and he was trying to get it back." I ask him what needs to be done, "take care of him anyway possible but make sure I cannot be tied to it," I salute and tell him I will do as he asks. "Excellent Technus," with that Vlad vanishes as quick as he came.

**Trixie**

"Hmmm this one looks nice," I said trying on a crown. If I am to rule Equestria I need proper headwear and my dusty old hat won't do anymore. I looked at my reflection and frowned; this one made my head look fat. "There has to be…" just then I sensed someone entered the room. "Oh Vlad," I turn around and see my benefactor standing before me. "I was just picking out a crown to wear for my coro…" he grabs me by the neck and glares.

"Have you forgotten Ms. Lulamoon that Equestria is my kingdom. You are merely the mouthpiece to keep this insipid ponies in line," he take the crown and vaporizes it. I was going to tell him that it was a priceless artifact but the look on his face ordered me to shut up. "Daniel and his friends will be here soon and I need them taken care of," don't worry we have plenty of traps for…"I have something more potent in mind," he drops on the ground.

"Like what?" I ask massaging my aching neck. He produces a scroll and tells I am going to cast it. "You must be crazy, only an alicorn can…," he uses his magic to lift me up again. He doesn't care about that I am going to cast it. "Like Tartarus I am. I could be killed and then where would he land be without my magic and intell…"

"You miserable little equine, I am responsible for your sudden rise to power. If you decide that you no longer wish to be under my tutelage I can easily dump you back on skid row. I am the power that rules this planet." he tosses me against the wall. "Now, the spell," I take the scroll and read it over. I tell him I need more power to do it." He snaps his finger and one of the unconscious guards appears. "Think of this as practice when we capture Twilight."

"Uh yes…," suddenly I felt strange doing this. I am not like this I am good a pony. Yes I am egotistical and boast of my greatness but I not a maniac not an evil pony. I cast those thoughts out of my mind for the moment and concentrate on the spell.


	13. Transmutation

**Chapter XIII: Transmutation**

**Tucker**

"3rd floor statuary," a voice that sounded eerily like Danny's mom announced as the door opened. Vlad is one major pervert.

I look at the map on smartphone; the statues should be right here. "What do you want to do when I fin….." a sharp raining blasted into my ear. "What the hell," I take out the Fenton phone and examine it. It must have been some feedback.

According to what Clockwork's description, the statue is of…."What was that?" I look around hearing footsteps. This floor was supposed to be clear. I do a scan of the room but I am the only one here. I walk out into the room and begin looking for the statue.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" a familiar voice cackled as the screen on my phone flickered off revealing the face of…"It is I, Technus," the ghost of technology announced his presence. He went on how I was prisoner and that no one could stop him. I went to pull something out of my pocket when a metal chord flew out of the wall and wrapped around my hand. "You seriously thought you could trick me?" the annoying specter asked as I looked around.

"Th….," another chord whipped around and coiled around my neck. Soon more came out until I was tightly bound. The ghost came out of my device and smiled at me. "When….Danny….," he laughs saying no can help me this time. He takes out a needle. He says it's a chemical designed to turn carbon into silicon. I try to turn away but can't.

"Don't move it will all be over soon," he says injecting into my neck and pass out. 

**Fluttershy**

"We're almost there," Twilight looks up at the next ledge. She watches as Danny flies up but something went wrong and he started falling. I race up and catch him before he gets hurt. "Good catch," she asks Danny if he's all right.

"I'm not sure," in a flash his clothes change into a white and red shirt and jeans. His white hair was now jet black and his green eyes blue. "It was like my powers switched off," he slowly sits down to recover his strength.

"Don't worry Danny I know a restore spell," Twilight says trying to cast a spell but something is blocking her magic. The boy says it's the work of Vlad, "but how could he….oh no!" she gasped. Rarity asked what is wrong. "There is only one kind of spell that has this power- a nullifaction spell." Danny looks at the two unicorns.

Twilight explains that a nullifaction spell can cancel anyone magical ability. "There is just one problem," Danny brings up. "My powers aren't the result of magic," Twi looks at him trying to figure out the link between his powers and magic.

While they are thinking I hear a noise nearby, "uh, I think there's something here," I squeek but no pony listens. I walk over to where I heard it. "uh hello is anyone…," a pair of blazing blue eyes stare back as I scream.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Danny tackles me to the ground as a changeling leaps out at us. "So I finally get to see you uglies first hand," he says picking it up. "Where is my cousin?" he asks but all the creature does is just laugh and changes into Dani.

"Why did you let me get captured Danny?" it asked the boy stood for a second cleared his head and tossed against the mountain. It changed back and sped off.

"Those mind exercises Dani taught you really work," Sam says as Danny blushes, "but we still need to get to the last ledge," she looks up at the sky where dark cloud swirl around. "That can't be good," the wind picks up as a storm brews. "Come on, we have work to do."

**Vlad**

"I always was the better the player Daniel," I said reveling in my victory. I had not only defeated the ponies but Daniel is powerless. "This calls…," an image of Technus appeared before. "What is Nicolai I am busy here?"

The master of technology reported that Danny's friend was going to be no more than a hunk of silicon very soon. "You're treasures are safe," this was truly a day to remember. "Speaking of treasure Plasmius, I think I deserve some compensation. It was my research that created the chemical." I rolled my eyes and told him I would give him so new toys. "Thank you oh great one," he vanished from sight.

"Lord Vlad," a changeling entered the room, "The ponies are on their way here. Shall I send out our forces," I told him to stay back as I wanted to savor this. "Sir?" I have no reason to fear them the unicorns have no magic and Daniel is powerless. "What are you waiting for GO!" I zapped him as he left to fulfill my orders.

**Apple Bloom**

"Okay I think I got it this time," Sweetie says closing the book. She is sure that she can teleport us into the castle. "I just need...," at that moment something crashed into the window and exploded. "Hit the deck!" Sweetie shouts as we hide underneath a desk.

A large mechanical creature stepped out of the smoke. He was at least as tall 2 or 3 of my brother. His main was flaming green and has skeletal face. "You can't hide from me," he took out a gun and aimed it at us. "You will not interfere with my boss' affairs again," he fired a net weapon at us but we teleported out of the club house. 

"Did you conjure that up?" I ask the little unicorn as she shakes her head. She recalls Applejack and Rainbow Dash talking about fighting a similar creature on Mt. Canterlot. "Do you think it works for whoever took over the castle?"

"I don't know but if it does we need to warn Twilight about it," she takes the book out again trying to picture Castle Canterlot. "cross your hooves that it works," she says as I close my eyes.

"I think it worked," I opened one of my eyes and found ourselves in a strange room. It was filled with all sort of weird technology. "This looks like a place Twilight would be," in the center was a large screen. I asked if she could turn it on with her magic. "I can try," she closes her eyes and soon a projection of a creature with a blue coat appeared and asked for a password.

"What the hey seed is a password," I ask as it announced that 'hey seed' was the password and asked what we wanted to know. "Who is that big metal guy who's after us?" it stood silent then produced an image of the being. She said it was named Skulker and was a hunter. "Why….," a rocket came bursting into the room.

"You were fools to come back here. This is my turf and I know like the back of my hand," Sweetie Belle asked what a hand is? She pushed me out of the room and down a hallway trying to outrun our pursuer.

**Dani**

"Are you okay?" Scootaloo asked as I fell to the ground. I tell her I am not sure. I look down at my reflection and see my human form. "What happened?" I told her that something took my powers away. "Well don't worry, I can handle anything," I smile at the pony's bravery.

I can hear footsteps approaching and motioned for the filly to get behind me. Two of Vlad's ghost skeletons along with two changelings marched down the hall. "Remember Lord Vlad wants the girl alive," one of the changelings told the skeletons who just nodded.

"What are those things? Zombies?" once they leave the area I tell her that they are soldiers of Vlad's. The thought of them teamed up with those changelings made me shiver. Scootaloo was trying her best to be brave. I told her that true courage isn't be fearless but being able to face your fear. "Who said I was scared I was just cold," I couldn't help but be reminded of myself.

"Come on the coast is clear," I tell her as we step out of our spot and continue our path.


	14. Royal Rescue

**Chapter XIV: Royal Rescue**

**Queen Chrysalis**

"How does it feel to know that you are now mine?" I asked my helpless 'guest' Soon my minions will have enough food to last forever. I was about to drain him of magic when one of my soldiers came in. "This has better be good, I was doing something important." 

"A thousands apologies my queen but the two prisoners escaped," Damn they could ruin everything. He says that he has our best troops searching for the castle. I told him to keep me informed if they find them. "Yes my lady," I noticed he wasn't leaving and asked if there was something else. "Yes...Lord Vlad requests that you and Ms. Lulamoon to report to the throne room at...," I use my magic to throw him to the ground.

"I am not Vlad's slave, if he wants the unicorn he can find her himself," I hiss as the lackey trembles. "Next time tell Plasmius that I cannot be bothered with such nonsense," he nods and flies off. Why must I be surrounded by such stupidity. I turn back to the guest, "Don't worry soon you won't be alone."

**Technus**

"You're not going to get away this Technus!" the boy said struggling to move his now immoble legs. I told not to wear himself out. "Danny...will...," Oh boy this is priceless; I tell him his ghost friend is busy and there is no one to stop me. He gasps as his legs are no frozen.

"There is no one to stop me!" I laugh noticing he is reaching for a phial in the ground. "What is this," It 's some kind of potion. I toss it behind me. "Your little experiment has failed," I would love to stay and chat but I have some technology to claim. "See you later sucker!" I teleport back to my lab in the ghost zone to continue my work.

"Now to create...," I was cut off by an image of Plasmius appearing, "Vlad, soon you're problems will be over." He asks why I am not at the museum with Foley. "He's history, he will soon be nothing will be...," he tells me he could escape and ruin everything. "Relax Plasmius he can't do anything and i got rid of the potion," I have everything under control.

"For a genius you are incredibly dense. GO BACK THERE!" Vlad shouted his eyes glowing with rage. I told him that I would right away before speeding out of my room to the museum hoping I am not too late.

**Twilight Sparkle**

" I don't suppose you have a key?" Sam asked as we gazed at the rock wall before us. Normally I would use my magic to open it but that is not an option now. She ran her hand around the surface trying to find a seam. "Are you sure this is the entrance?" I nod trying to figure something out.

"I might be able to open it," Applejack says as we stand aside. She gives it a powerful kick but the door refused to open. "I don't believe it," the earth pony said amazed that her most powerful kick didn't even dent it.

"If this thing responds to magic, why don't we get the elements out. One blast from them and this door would be rubble," Rainbow suggests. That might work but with the Nullification spell in effect Vlad would be able to sense the slightest bit of magic and trap us.

"Elements?" Danny asks raising an eyebrow. I explain to him that element refer to magical jewels that represent the different aspects of harmony in Equestria. When they are joined together they are extremely powerful. A shudder went through him, I asked if he was okay, "yeah just a bad memory," he shakes his head and focuses on the task.

**Skulker**

"I don't think this is Canterlot Castle," one of the equines said. They thought it was safe but Skulker never gives up. They talk about what they should do now. "Applejack always says to stay put if we're lost," nothing will help you now prey.

I entered a code into my gauntlet and a small robot appeared. "Skullbot search and capture these," I show a picture of the two ponies that I was after. It scanned the image and zoomed off to find them. I was about to find a place to hide when a hologram of Plasmius appeared. "Have you come to see my new toy at work?" 

"Have you captured those horses yet," I assure him that I am on it. He looks at me skeptically as I explain I sent my toy after them. The Skullbot will find and capture those... "you're leaving to this to a robot?" not just any robot but the Skullbot, "bring me those ponies, they cannot ruin my plans," I sighed and said it would be done.

**Princess Celestia**

"Wha?" it felt like I had been frozen in place forever. I felt something resting on my head; it was a white tarp. "Where did this come from," I removed the tarp looking around. It appeared to be a museum of some sort. I tried to figure out how we got her. The last thing I remember was that fiend attacked me and "LUNA" I looked around and found another tarp covering a statue. I pull it back and see Luna frozen in place. "Hang on sister," I cast a spell to restore her.

"Tia?" is that you? my sibling asked as came back to life. She asked me what happened. I told her about the battle with the fiend. "Yes I remember now. Come we must find...," her eyes moved, "Tia did you hear that? it sounded like a cry for help," she walked over to a corner where a strange statue was standing. "It came from here," she closed her eyes and cast a healing spell.

"...Hel...," a strange creature said looking around. I assured him he was safe now. "Who are you?" I introduced ourselves as Princesses Celestia and Luna of Canterlot. He looked at us and adjusted his glasses. "You're talking horses?" Luna glared at him using magic to pick him up.

"We are Alicorns and you shall address us as 'your majesties,' I chuckled at Luna's insistence and helped the creature up.

I asked him where we were now, "the Amity Park Art Museum," I had never heard of a such a place. He said we were probably far away from where we need to be. "You're obvious not from around here," he tapped his chin for a second trying to think. "I think I know how we can you get you back home," he told us to follow him.

**Vlad**

"I must thank Chrysalis for teaching me this," I mused draining a guard of his magic adding it to my own. I heard someone coming towards me. "Ah Ms. Lulamoon I trust you are feeling better?" the unicorn glared at me as I told her I need to help face the ponies.

"Why do you need my help? You already nullified their magic; it shouldn't be too hard to take on a couple of powerless uni...," I raised my hand levitating her to the ground. I told her not to underestimate especially Daniel. "Fine! Fine!" I tossed her to the ground.

"My lord," a changeling came in nervously, "they have arrived at the secret entrance," I smiled and told them to open it so they may enter. "Are you sure about that," I told him to do it. "Yes Lord Vlad," he bowed and rushed to welcome our guests.


	15. Lost in the Darkness

**Chapter XV: Lost in the Darkness**

**Scootaloo**

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Dani asked as we walked down a set of stairs. "It seems like we've been going in circles," she takes out a small flashlight. I tell her not to worry as I have been here many times with Twilight, she practically grew….

"Are you okay Danielle?" she tried to move but something was causing her feet to be stuck to the floor. A look of terror plays across her face. "Don't worry everything will be...okay," she pleads for me to help her. "I am going to find help maybe Twi is around here," I said as took off hoping to find somepony to help her.

**Tucker**

"Are you sure we are going in the right direction?" Luna asked as we emerged from the secret entrance. I tell her that I have been down this way thousands of times with Danny and know how to get back home. "Just where is thou leading us," she asked eyeing me up.

"I figure the safest place for you is my friend Danny's house. His parents are scientists and might have some way of getting you two belong," Celestia smiled and telling me to lead while Luna just stared at me. I asked her what is it she has against me?

"You must forgive Luna, she has never been very social," Celestia explained as Luna huffed. The princess smiled as we dodged behind into an alley so as not to be seen. I told the princesses they may want to wear a disguise or something. "Yes that is a wonderful idea."She closes her eyes as rays of light emit from her horn enveloping her and Luna. When the light cleared the two horses was gone and two college age girls stood in their place. "How is this?" I tried to say something but my mouth went dry.

"We must hurry, we cannot hold this form for long," Luna said as I snapped back to the present and showed them the way to Danny's house.

**Spike**

"There has to be some kind of crack," Danny said feeling the rock with his hands. He asks Twilight how this would normally open. She tells him that it would be done with magic. A unicorn would place their horn into a keyhole and their magic would open the door. Danny looks up and curses Vlad for his 'planning ahead' and searches for another way in.

"Spike?" Sam asks, "how hot can your fire breath get?" I tell her a few thousand degrees. She wonders if I could melt the rock with it. "I can give it...," just then the rock splits apart revealing an entrance. "Knowing Vlad he has a cold welcome in store for us," I warn everyone as I try to see into the darkness.

"Don't you fret sugarcube we took on Nightmare Moon and Discord. We can handle what this snake has in its coils," Applejack says looking into the dark entrance. Danny takes out a small flashlight from his pocket and signals everyone to follow him. "Okay let's stick together so we don't get lost," AJ tells everyone as she looks around. "I don't think I have ever been in this part of the castle."

"I have," Twi speaks up, "This is where Chrysalis imprisoned me and Cadence so she could use my...," her eyes grow wide saying something under her breath about Shining Armor. Danny asks Twilight if she is okay, "yeah, I am just worried about someone close to me," Danny gives her smile and assures her that we will help get that pony free. "Thanks Danny. Let's go!" we follow into the tunnels.

**Trixie**

My head still ached from that terrible spell Plasmius made me perform. "I need to unwind," I walk into one of bathrooms and draw a bath. I remove my hat and cape and slip into the warm water. "This is the life," my mind began to drift. I thought back to when I had the Alicorn Amulet and remember seeing the same glint in Vlad's eyes that I had.

"There you are Ms. Lulamoon!" a voice said as Vlad appeared in the room. I asked him what he thinks he was doing. He said that Sparkle and her friends are in the castle now and I was needed. Why so you can cast another spell that might be fatal to me. Plasmius' eyes narrowed. "How dare you talk to me like that you ungrateful equine!" he used the amulet to lift me out of the tub and throw me across the room. "If it wasn't for me you would still be out on the streets doing magic for money!"

"Fine! Fine!" I shook the water off my coat and put my hat back on. I asked what he wanted me to do. He said a teleportation spell should take care of that. "You know with that amulet you can easily cast a teleportation spell. You don't need me," Plasmius smiles saying I do. He caresses the amulet staring at me. 

"You are going to focus your magic through the amulet enhancing its power and allowing me to rid myself of these ponies," I looked aghast at his plan such a scheme could overload the amulet or send that feedback could...kill me. I shake my head and refuse to do it. "WHAT!" he lifted me up by the neck. "Have you forgotten that _I _am the one who gave you all this?" I told him I would not do the spell nothing is worth risking my life. "Fine...," he sighed as I went to leave when I felt something drain my magic.

"What...are...you...doing?" Vlad's eyes gleamed with lust for power. It was then I saw him for what he is. "I...have...," was all I could say as everything went black.

**Dani**

"You always were pathetic girl," a voice said as a pair of eyes leered at me. I tried to pick myself off the cold floor but arms and legs felt like they weighed a ton. "You can't even lift your own body. I don't know what I even saw in you," my heart stopped at those words. How did I get back here.

"Thi...s isn't real," I told myself trying to lift myself off the ground. Deep inside I knew this was trick but the illusion was so powerful. I tried to remember what Sensei Tommy told me that my mind is strong. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"You are finally where you belong girl," I heard my _father's _voice tell me. I tried to ignore it and think about my own strength. I tried again to lift my legs. I felt a slight motion and smiled as my right one moved an inch. "You are strong but not stronger than me!" my legs started to feel heavier. "You will make a fine decoratio...," it was then a bright light filled the room.

"Leave her alone!" a voice called out as I teleported my out of the cell. "You are indeed very strong Danielle," I asked it who it was and how it knew me. "I am a friend of Twilight Sparkle," something about this being made feel at peace and love radiated it.

"Where are we now? " she said we were in the space of my mind. I was brought her so I could rest up. I asked her what caused that illusion and why it was so real. My guide said that Vlad used a powerful amulet in conjunction with a fear spell. It was meant to subdue but Plasmius didn't count on my will power.

"You should find this very comfortable," we were teleported in what looked a bedroom. It had posters of my favorite bands, artists, and other things I enjoyed. "I believe this what your teacher would call your center," I smiled thinking of Tommy teaching me to find balance in me. "If you need anything I won't be far," she said as I got on the bed and made myself comfortable.

**Fluttershy**

"We shouldn't too far from the throne room," I heard Twilight say but it sounded like her voice was fading. I asked her if she was okay but no answer came. I called out for her all I heard was my echo. This was not good at all.

I looked around and saw that I was a different part of the castle. "Is anypony here? Twilight? Danny?" A strange glow covered the room. I thought I saw something move. I didn't want to move fearful of something attacking me but knew that Twilight and others need me.

Inside the room I found strange pods hanging from the ceiling. It felt slimy to the touch and resembled the ones changelings used to store their food. There were thousands of them and from what I could see they each contained a royal guard inside. I was about to leave when I heard a noise, "I thought I heard somepony in here," a voice said as a changeling and two of the awful skeleton monsters entered the room.

I hid in a dark corner and waited till they left, "I'll have to tell Twilight about this...if I ever get out here alive," no pony knew where I was and I could be lost here for ages. "Just calm down Fluttershy, Twilight and the others will find me. I hope so."


	16. The Eternal Question

**Chapter XVI: The Eternal Question**

**Vlad**

"You wanted to see me Vlad," the changeling queen asked as I bid her to enter the room. She asked me what was going on. I told her I wanted changeling guards at all the exits. "You don 't have to worry about that the ponies will never find their way out the castle," she started to walk out but I shut the doors.

"While my equine enemies aren't very bright the ghost children are and unless we prepare they will escape." Chrysalis rolled her eyes and told me everything will work out. "you don't understand they are resourceful and I can't find Danielle anywhere." The queen smiled saying it mean she was dead and that I shouldn't worry about it. "It is not that simple," Chrysalis raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

Ever since I created Danielle there has always been something different. She was not like the other clones mindless homunculi but more like a living being. If I wasn't agnostic I would dare say she possessed a _soul _and it has taught her to fight until the bitter end.

"Oh please!" the changeling said rolling her eyes, "it's a trick she has no more soul than my minions. However it will make you happy oh great one I will post gaurds at the exits," was all she said before she vanished.

**Rarity**

"What happened?" I came to and look around. I found myself in what appeared to be a hall of mirrors. The last thing I remember is that I felt strange. "That Vlad must have used some kind of..." it was then I heard something, "Who's there?" a shadow darted across the mirrors. "I warn you...," a dark laugh echoes through the room.

The shadow appeared behind me, "it is hopeless," it whispered to me. I asked him what he meant by that. "You were tricked. there is no way out and all because you listened to two humans." I will have you know I trust Danny and Danielle and this was not their fault," the voice laughed at me asking if I will after this maze is done.

"Nothing can shake my...," I look out at the vast hallway before me. Something in my begin to worry that I might not get out of here in time to save my friends.

**Princess Luna**

"What an usual house your friend has," Tia said as we walked into the building. Tucker explained that his friend's parents are ghost hunters. "Why on Equestria would they hunt ghosts?" he explains they want to understand ghosts and where they came from.

"Believe me nothing good can come from ghosts," Tucker glares at me and tells me not all ghosts are evil and some actually try to stop the evil ones from harming people. I scoff at that ghosts are evil and summoning them can lead to nothing but trouble. Tia tells me to relax and get something to eat. "Fine," I walk into the kitchen.

"Hmmm, Frankenfurters," I said opening the fridge. I take out a box and peek inside. Suddenly what looked a huge brown snake like creature came out and encircled me. "I am warning you, I am a princess and quite formidable." Tia and Tucker races into the room. She blasts the snake causing it to fall to the ground.

"I thought Danny disposed of them," Tucker said placing the creature in a box. I asked them if they found anything out yet. "Not...," an alarm goes off. "Looks like something is happening at Vlad's," he brings up a screen.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Tia gasps as two foals appear. "We have to rescue him. Where is this Vlad's castle?" she asks Tucker as he takes us downstairs. He explains that the quickest way to Vlad's mansion is through the ghost portal.

"Think of it like a wormhole. It instantaneously connects us to Vlad's." I place a hoof in it. "I wouldn't do that," I glare at him how dare he think he can order us around. Tia comes over and says it's okay. "Everyone get in the specter speeder," we enter the strange craft and take off.

**Danny**

"Is everyone okay?" I ask getting to my feet, "Twi, Rarity, Fluttershy," It seems like I am alone until I hear something moan. I rush over to the source and find Rainbow Dash laying on the ground. "You okay Rainbow?" she moans as her eyes open and asks what happened. "I am not exactly sure but Vlad has his hand in it."

From the looks of it we are in some kind of safe, "it's the gem vault." Dash explains that this where all the gems of Canterlot are stored. "The only thing is how did we get here, only Celestia knows to unlock it." This is definitely has Plasmius written on it. He thrives to get into forbidden places.

"Right you are Daniel," the voice of the arch fruit loop said as he appeared. "No one will ever find you," Dash glares at him and charges at him. I try to stop her but once she gets going nothing can stop her. The Pegasus hits her head on the metal wall. "You ponies are truly comical." he laughs sadistically.

"How did you do that?" she demands to know. I explain to her that it's a duplicate if it was the real Vlad my ghost sense would...wait I don't have my ghost powers anymore thanks to Vlad. "You are a coward Blahd why don't you come here and fight us!" Plasmius laughs saying even without the amulet we would still lose.

"How are you even using that amulet only a magic can user can wield it," the elder halfa smirks saying I should have studied mediaeval history and genealogy. "What does that mean," he explains that his mother's maiden name was De Rais. Where I had heard that name before it sounds familiar. "I am sick of your games Vlad!" I spat but he had vanished leaving us alone in the vault.

I look at the door that seals us off to the world. There has to be a weak spot every vault has one. "Even if you could find one it won't work. The lock is magic and only the princess can break us out of here." I ask her if we could send a message to her. "I don't know she vanished just before Vlad came here," figures Plasmius would do that. I start to push at it but nothing comes. "You're going need to conserve your strength," Rainbow tells me as I stare at the metal all. If only I had my powers I could get us out of here right now!

**Apple Bloom**

"I think I found something!" Sweetie Belle calls out as I run up to her. "It kind of looks like Twilight's place." It was a study of some sorts with books and weird gadgets. The walls were lined with pictures of strange creatures. There is a large screen above hovering above the chair. "What do you think it..." a rocket flies through the room as Skulker returns.

"You ponies will look perfect stuffed and mounted in my room!" that is just gross. Sweetie gets in front of me and blasts him with a beam from her horn. "Such pathetic...," it hits his hand causing it to beep. "Go feed the purple back gorilla!?" he said as he vanished again.

"I didn't know that I could do that," she says rubbing her head, "I need to sit down for a bit," she jumps up on the chair. The screen turns on and something called 'Operation Collect Call.' She calls me over, "What do you think it is." 

"it looks like a kind of magical gate, but how did he make it?" I ask her trying to figure it out. A voice suddenly explains that is a modified ghost portal. "What's a ghost portal?" the voice explains that is entry to another dimension. This gives me an idea, "come follow me!" I tell my friend as she gets up, "we are going this ghost portal and use it to go home." She looks at me but I tell her to trust me. 

**Head Observant**

"This is the last time we place our trust in Chronos!" I told my brothers as we watched the time master make a mess of things. "We should have known he would mess up!" The temple is in a tumult as my fellow Observants shouting things we should do.

"Pardon me oh great one," a voice said as one of the brothers spoke up. He said that maybe Clockwork does have this planned out and we can't see it. "This isn't first time he has made things a mess only to have be part of a grand scheme." He has a point Clockwork has a knack for weaving things together and it would spare us the hassle of tracking him down.

"What is your name, brother?" I ask him beckoning him to the front. He says his name is Makarius. "You have what Frater Makarius has said. What say you brothers shall we give Chronos a last chance?" the temple fell silent.


	17. Meditations

**Chapter XVII: Meditation**

**Queen Chrysalis**

"Are you sure of this?" I asked my guard as he nodded. I knew that mare couldn't be trusted. He asked if we should alert Vlad to this? "No the last we thing we need is to have that meddler stick his nose in it. Send your troops to search for her and bring her to me."

"yes my queen," the changeling left leaving me with my 'friend'.

"Don't worry Trixie won't interrupt our plans," I told my prisoner. I stared into his vacant eyes neither awake or asleep. His emotions strengthen me and soon I will powerful enough to retake Equestria. Then with my armies well fed we will find our dear leader's home and feed off the love there. "There is nothing that can stop it," I sat down on my throne and conjured an image of the ponies.

The orange earth pony was far away at the other end of the castle. There was no way she was going to make it here. "Oh together you are invincible but separate you are as helpless as new born foals. Wouldn't agree my friend," I drained some more love from him laughing.

**Sam**

"HEY THERE SLEEPY!" a voice called out as I opened my eyes and saw that pink pony standing on me. "You pick funny times to sleep," I push her off and look around to see where I am. From what I can tell we were in some kind of boiler room.

"Where are the others?" I ask Pinkie but she just shrugs and says it's just the two. "God help me." I as her if she knows where we are in the castle.

"From the look of things we're down in one of the basements." I asked her which basement, "I don't know but it's one of the bottom bottom ones," this isn't going to end well. I tell her to go look for an exit a secret passage anything to get us out of here.

I examine the pipes they seem to be for hot water so a bathroom can't too far away. "There has to be a service entrance somewhere." I feel the walls looking for a seam when I hear something move. I turn around and see Pinkie looking down a hole.

"Is this it?" she asks as I walk over. Somehow the pink nightmare found a way out. I tell her to follow me and not wonderful. "Okie Dokey Lokey!"

Slowly I climb into to the hole careful to land on my feet. "Okay Pinkie you...," she jumps down and lands on me. She tells me that I am it. "This isn't a..." it was then idea hit me. I tell her we are playing a game and the goal of it is to get back to others as quick as possible.

"I love these kinds of games. Follow me!" I roll my eyes and does what she says trying to not lose my temper at my partner. 

**Spike**

"What is this place?" I asked looking around the room. One minute I was talking to Rarity and the next she's gone and I am in this creepy place. I strain to look for something to tell me where I am. In the distance I see what looks like a pony. "Boy am I glad to...," I race over only to find that it is a skeleton.

"Okay get a hold of yourself...," I hear the sound of hooves approaching. I took a breath and warned whoever is coming that I am ferocious dragon. "I am telling I will...," a shadow appears on the wall as Scootaloo walks into the room. "Thank goodness it's just you," i asked her what she is doing here.

"I am trying to find help for Dani. She is in trouble," I tell her to lead the way.

When we arrive there is no one here, "I don't get it she was..." I ask her if she was sure this where is Dani was. She nods and tells me that we have to find her before it's too late.

**Clockwork**

"I still don't see why I am involved in this. They have the princesses with him," Dr. Whooves said watching the events unfold on the screen. He does have a point but even with that powerful help they will need an extra hoof.

"Think of it as back up," I explain waving my hand across the screen. "Getting into Vlad's castle is not easy," he asks if I am do this alone. I wave my hand again and image of Jasmine appears.

"Who is that?" I explain that she is Daniel's sister. She often helps Danny and his friends out on missions and if anything happens to them the two of them will be called in. "Another human?" the pony grumbles, "who does he the hoof think I am- Lyra?" Humans can be quite helpful, "oh yes." 

"This will allow you to be in touch with me," I hand him a wrist watch. I will be able to listen and offer advice if they come across a sticky situation. "I know you will two will make an excellent team," the brown stallion walks through the portal.

**Princess Celestia**

"I had thought that this place was just a myth," Luna said as we traveled through this strange realm. Tucker raised an eyebrow at that remark. "It's a long story, let's just I let my inner darkness out and saw things that a pony shouldn't see," I place a hoof on her and tell her that was a long time ago. "Thank you sister,"

"What are you listening to? I ask him curiously seeing the earpiece he has. He explains he listening for signs of trouble. This realm is filled with may threats and he needs to keep an ear out for any trouble. Something get his attentions and listens in.

"It's Technus, we better take another route," he says backing up. I tell him that me and Luna are quite power... "We're hit!" swarms of ghosts surrounded us. Tucker turned pale as a tall ghost dressed all in white walked up to us. "Good...day officer, what's up," he stuttered.

"Smuggling foreign species into the Zone is a grave offense," he flips through a small book. Tucker says we are just passing through and won't be here long. "Oh, I think you will be here a long time."

The start to walk into the ship and slap chains on us. "How dare you touch the royal person," Luna blasts him but he absorbs it. He pulls us out of the vehicle and leads us away. "where is he taking us?" my sister asks as Tucker slowly turns around and says 'jail.'

**Dani**

"How are you feeling Danielle?" my guide asked me as she brought some water for me to drink. I am doing much better. "Your teacher should be proud of you," I blushed thinking about Sensei Tommy. he said the same thing and that he never seen such a strong willed individual.

"You said Danny needs my help?" I ask her sitting up in bed. A light shines in the darkness creating a screen much like Clockwork. She tells that Vlad has used a powerful magic to divide and conquer the group. I clenched my fist in anger, that sadistic fruit loop won't leave my friends alone!

My friend told it will be all right and need to focus on the task at hand. "You're right," I get up and ask her what I need to do. She tells me I need go back to the castle and help free Danny and his friend. "You can count on me," she opens a portal and says that she knew that.


	18. Grandmaster

**Chapter XVIII: Grandmaster**

**Twilight Sparkle**

My head throbbed as I opened my eyes. The last thing I remember is talking to others than everything went black. "Where am I?" I hadn't been to this part of the castle before. I take out a flashlight and look around. "What's that over there?" it looks like a table of some kind.

It was made of stone and on the edge was a inscription_\- Here lies Starswirl the Bearded. The greatest wizard in Equestria_. This was his mausoleum but I always that it was old legend. I cleared my head and focus on how I got here. The last thing I remembered was that telling everyone that we were close to the entrance to throne room. "How did I get here?"

On the wall behind the altar was a map of palace. There many places that looked familiar to me but there were also locations I had never heard of "What's the emergency throne room?" I had no time to figure it out as I needed to get out of here and back with the others.

**Walker  
**

"Please...Officer Walker is it? Tucker meant no harm in bringing us here," The white horse said as I looked in my law book. She said they were passing to get to Vlad's mansion. "I am sure we can work this all out...," I tell them to be quiet.

"It's like I told your punk friend-ignorance of the law is no excuse for breaking it," I shut my book as Bullet brings in my new device. "Thank you," I tell him as he walks out of the room. "This little device allow me to drain your powers making it easy to subdue you," the blue horse looks nervously as I turn it on. "There may some discomfort," the equines collapse on the floor.

"You won't get away with this Walker," the geek says as my men lead them away, I am counting on that.

**Dr. Whooves**

"Hello, anypony home?" I ask walking into the building. It looked like some kind of lab, "at least the child has a decent amount of...," I heard somepony walk down the stairs. It was the boy's sister she looked at me strangely. "What? you've never seen a pony before?"

"Not a talking one or one that wears a neck tie," I may be a pony but I still want to look my best. "What are you doing here anyway?" I was sent here by Chronos..."Chronos?" Clockwork, "oh Clockwork," I tell her that her friend Tucker is in trouble and needs to be rescued. Her eyes grow wide as she races out to get something. "I have been waiting forever for this chance. Come on...uh...this is embarrassing but I don't know your name."

"I've been called Time Turner but prefer to be called Dr. Whooves," she drags me over to the a small skiff vehicle. She asks me where Tucker is exactly. "He's been capture by an enmity calling himself Walker," she rolls her eyes, "you know him?" she explains that he has caused trouble for her brother and friends before. "Then I say _Allons-Y_!"

**Vlad**

It appears that Miss Lulamoon has betrayed me. I took a deep breath and calmed down. Now is not the not time to lose my cool. "The game isn't over yet," I ordered the guards to keep an eye out for Trixie and the ponies and to bring them to me. "Yes Lord Vlad," the changeling says flying away.

It won't matter who the ponies have helping them they are doomed. I brought up a map of the castle. The spell had worked perfected scattering them to the four winds but something was wrong. "Where is Danielle?" the girl was nowhere to be seen. "She couldn't have escaped?" 

"A problem oh great one," Chrysalis asked walking into the room. "You're still not worrying about the wretched girl? I told her _soul _is a trick." I told her about Trixie defecting, "I will take care of that don't worry," I asked her why she did alert me to this. "It is a small matter, even with her help they won't make in time to stop us." She walks over to the map and smiles. "My armies are poised to take over all you have do is give the signal." I tell soon but not now everything needs to be in place.

**Applejack**

I slowly open my eyes and look around, I appear to be in an empty room. "What is this place," it looked like something out of Rainbow's Daring Do books. There are strange markings on the wall I try to get a closer look but my hooves are stuck to the floor. "What in tarnation is...,"

I hear a sound like something being poured into the room. It is cement; I have to do something to or else I will be a statue. There is a ledge on the other side of the wall wall. I take out my lasso and try to secure it. "Okay on the count of three...one...two...three!" the rope attaches and I start to pull myself free but even my strength isn't enough to free myself.

I try again to pull but this time I feel something help me. I look up and see Trixie standing in front of me. "Are you all right?" I look her at, "I know I made some poor decisions but I see that Vlad is no good for Equestria." She said that I had no right to trust her but just give her a chance. "I know what he's planning and give you a heads up. Follow me!"

**Sam**

"What are you looking at?" Pinkie asked me as we sneaked around a corner. A group of changelings were carrying what looked like sacks into carts and carrying them off. The pink pony tells me that they are storing ponies for food, "they mostly feed on love but any strong emotion will do," she explains. Just when I think I figured her she does something new.

"They must be planning a feast," it seemed like everyone in the castle was imprisoned but why would they need so much food. "Unless they're planning an invasion!" Plasmius must be preparing to bring those things back to Amity Park. "We have to stop them!" i turn to Pinkie only to find she's gone.

"I thought I heard something," a voice says as I duck behind a corner. A changeling armed with a spear searches. "Chrysalis will fry us if we don't hurry up," he looks around for a moment before going back to his task.

"I wonder what your hiding Mr. Changeling," I said sneaking behind the cart. I was going to find out what these bugs were...I jumped as I felt something touch my shoulder. I turn around and pin the attacker to the ground. "PINKIE!" the pony smiled and said this was a fun game. "Are you trying to get caught?" I pull her up.

"Why is that the game...," I put a hand over her mouth as I heard someone coming. "mmmmmm," she said as I realized her, "it's Fluttershy!" sure enough it was the pegasus. "Hey Fluttershy over here!" Pinkie calls as the timid pony came over to us.

"Pinkie, Sam am I glad to see you here," she says happily, "maybe now we can find the others and leave this terrible place," I shake my head explain I am going to follow the changelings to see what they're up to. "Why would want to do that? you could get captured or worse." Something tells me they are going somewhere important.


	19. Pieces of the Puzzle

**Chapter XIX: Pieces to the Puzzle**

**Sweetie Belle**

"Are you sure about this?" I ask Apple Bloom as she makes some final adjustments on her invention. She smiles and says Twilight has done similar things many times. I ask her what this is going to do anyway? "We are going to use your magic to change the ghost portal into a way home." She places a helmet on me and tells to concentrate.

"Whoa there little ones," a voice said as a short green creature appeared. He was dressed in a king's robe with a crown with a large wedge of cheese on top. Apple Bloom asks who he is, "why I'm the Dairy King, delivering quality dairy to the greater tri-state area," we looked at him curiously. "You two must be from out of town."

"I'm Sweetie Belle and this is Apple Bloom," I tell the king as he smiles, "we're trying to get back to Equestria to save our friend Scootaloo." He looks at the device and asks if it is safe. "We're mostly sure. We've seen books on portals in Twilight's library."

"Well maybe you should wait to fire up the machine. That sneaky Vlad knows when someone is fiddling with his stuff." I never thought about that and removed the helmet. It is then I hear something coming our way. "It's one of that hunter's predator bots. You two get out of here while I take care of this", we waste no time.

**Fluttershy**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked as the cart stopped, "what if there are monsters here or the queen?" The Goth said she had taken care of monsters and could kick the queen flank easily. "But you never met Chry…," an evil laugh echoed throughout the chamber.

"So sure you are of that," the queen appeared before us, "I have been waiting for you to come. Ever since you defeated me at the wedding I have wanted _revenge!" _Sam scoffed saying she could easily take her on. "Vlad was right about you humans, arrogant."

"Look who's talking bug. If you couldn't even ruin a wedding what chance you have against me," she morphed into a tall looking human creature with blue skin and red eyes. She was about the attack when something pushed her to the ground

"Tag you're it!" Pinkie said as Chrysalis growled getting up. She charged up her horn but Pinkie's party cannon send flying against the wall. The changeling hissed before she vanished into air.

"I don't believe it, who knew there was a warrior in you Pink," Sam said as she got up and looked around. I explained to her that changelings store their food in cocoons until they are ready to eat. "They eat ponies?"

"No they feed on love the longer they keep you alive the more love they can feed on." We walked around the chamber. I looked into one of the cases, "it's a royal guard," I gasped as Sam raced over to us.

She took out a strange device and freed one of the guards. "Thank you," he said looking around as if he lost something. "One of these has the prince in them." We began looking in the all shells for Shining Armor.

"Over here!" Pinkie said pointing a large one in the center of the room. Sam cut through prison and Armor fell to the ground. 

"Wha…," he moaned looking up, "Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie what are you doing here," I told him we are here to rescue him. "Is Twily all right?" I wish I knew that answer. He looked over at Sam trying to figure out what she was.

"She's Spike's friend Sam. She's helping us fight the Changelings," Pinkie said as the prince took it all in. He smiled saying any friend of Spike's is a friend of his. "Trixie took over Canterlot," he nods remembering seeing Trixie before being captured.

"Come on let's find the others," he said as we raced out of the chamber.

**Danny**

"You've stared at the door ten times. You're not going to find a crack," Rainbow said as I placed a hand on the metal wall. She says the only way it's going to open is by magic especially Princess Celestia's magic.

"I know I know but there has to be something we can do. A secret passage per…," before I could finish a brilliant light filled the room. It was like staring into a sun. A voice laughed and said 'I was always bright.' "Dani" I ask knowing to be voice.

"You tell me cuz," the light dimmed and Danielle ran to hug me. I asked her what happened to her. She said Vlad had capture but she manage to get free with help of Scootaloo. Dash smiled at hearing of her friend's heroism. "A fear spell paralyzed me but someone helped me."

"Who?" she shrugs saying her rescuer simply identified herself as a friend of Twilight and that she seem to radiate love. According to her it was like 'having a tea party with Jesus and Buddha' I looked over to Rainbow she said that sounded like Princess Cadence.

"She's the ruler of the Crystal Empire along with Twilight's brother Shining Armor." She was apparently Twilight's baby sitter and her and Twi are really close. "If she sent you here then it must be important," Dashie spoke up.

"It is I am going to help you get out of here," Dani holds out her hand and smiles, "come on the other ones are probably waiting for us," I grab her hand and motion for Rainbow to hold on. She slowly places her hoof in my hand.

We phased through walls. "How did you get your powers back? The nullification spell?" she said there are more powerful things than the Vlad and his amulet.

"Come on, we have to get the others," she says racing down the hallway.

**Vlad**

"You called Lord Vlad," one of the changelings asked bowing down. I told him that something was wrong. I sensed a power that was greater than mine. "With all respect magic is more of the queen's specialty."

"I want you to double your posts." Whatever caused that spike in magic could jeopardize my plans. He bows and leaves to carry out my order.

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on it. "It couldn't be!" there was a feel to it that I knew all too well. How did they get their powers back? My spell should have taken care of them. "No matter with or without power they are doomed.

"Don't be so sure of that Plasmius," Chrysalis announced, "The human girl along with the yellow Pegasus and pink earth pony managed to break into my vault." She said that they were freeing several guards including the prince.

"I thought you said you had this under control?" The changeling growled and blasted me but I absorbed it. She warns me not to cross her, "It is you who should cross me," I used my power to throw her against the wall. "You miserable insect, without me you would wasting away nothing but a skeleton. _I _was the one who took out Celestia and Luna and secured your future!"

She took a breath, "we shouldn't be fighting this is what the ponies want," something in me wanted to continue fighting but my logical side won over and I backed down. "I will have my minions lock every door in the castle. They shall not get out." 

**Dr. Hooves**

"Just exactly where are we headed?" I asked my companion as we traversed through this strange dimension. She said we are going to break into Walker's prison. "Did I hear you right break _into _a prison?" she nodded.

"According to this map there is a back way in that isn't guarded as much," I look down at the map. Breaking into anyplace is risky let alone a prison. I ask her if she is sure about this plan. "I am doctor, we have ghost weapons," in the back is stash of many weapons designed to deal ghost serious injuries.

"Sometimes the simplest weapon is the best," I took out my Sonic Screwdriver from my saddle bag. This little gem has got me out of many a sticky situation.

"Look there is the prison," Jazz says pointed out a large almost castle like building. From what I could see every last inch was surrounded by armed guards. Something tells me this isn't going to be easy.

**Rarity**

"It seems like I've been in this dreadful maze forever," I look around trying to figure a way out of here before I go crazy. I see what seems to be a doorway not far from here. "Thank Celestia," I race over to it only to find sealed. "There has to be a way to open it," I look down at the floor and notice a raised stone. If there is I learned from Dash's Daring Do books it's that it always means I've found how to open it.

I gently place my hoof on it. I hear a sound coming from the other side when something hits me. I look up and see, "Twilight I am glad to find you," I hug my friend as she smiles and asks how she got here. "I am not sure I opened what I thought a door." 

She looks up at where she fell, "This must connect the maze to Starswirl's mausoleum." I look at her puzzled. I thought his grave had been lost to the ages. "I thought so too but it turns out he's buried deep in the castle," her eyes light up, "I have an idea. In the tomb there was a map and it mentioned an emergency throne room. I bet the entry to it is in this maze."

"Are you sure about this Twi? I mean we could roam forever and never find it." She explains that the builders of the castle put clues to lead them to the room. All we have to do is find the clues and follow them. "What are you planning to find there?" She shrugs but insists there must something there worth finding.


	20. Regrouping

**Luiz4200: It is isn't it :)**

**Chapter XX: Regrouping**

**Walker**

"Bullet! Is the device hooked up yet?" I ask my assistant walking out into the yard. He nodded said only a few minor adjustments need to be done. "Finally my baby will be ready," at last I will have a way to deal with my most troublesome prisoners.

"Are sure about this sir? I mean we're talking about ripping holes in reality," Wulf does it all the time I am just doing it on larger scale. I couldn't wait to unleash it on the punk.

"Bring out one of the horses," a couple of cops brought the blue horse out. She looked at me and asked what I was going to do. "Don't worry; you're far too valuable to destroy."

"I warn you I am a princess and my kind shall not sta….," I tie her mouth shut and order the men to turn on the device.

The machine starts to glow as it drains the horse of her power, "Simply beautiful." Soon I will be able to…just then alarm is goes off. "What's going on?" I rush back to my office. "All units report!" an announcement comes in that an unidentified has been sighted near the parameter. "It's the punk's friends; let's welcome them to their new home."

**Trixie**

"So this Vlad is going to unleash the changelings on two other worlds," the earth pony asks as I nod. With that much power Vlad and Chrysalis will be unstoppable. She asks if I had a plan to stop them.

"No, I haven't thought that much ahead. I do know…," I push Applejack to the floor as two changelings charge at us. I cast a teleportation spell sending the two away. "Are you okay?" a sharp pain hits me in the temple.

"It seems like you are the ones who need help," I am fine I just haven't recovered completely from that damned spell of his. She wants to know what spell Vlad use on me. It was the same spell that cancelled out Twilight's magic and the human's powers.

"He has the Alicorn Amulet, he's using it to enhance his own powers," AJ asks how Vlad can use it he needs magic. I shrug; he mentioned something before about being related to a wizard. "Okay let's find a way out of here so we can get to others." She looks down the hallway. Her ear moves as she hears sound. "There's someone headed this way. It sounds like…Scootaloo?"

The little filly and the dragon come racing down the hallway, "Thank Celestia you are okay," Applejack says hugging the orange pony. "Where's Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle?" she says they got split up when the changelings attacked Ponyville." 

I try to use my magic to find them, "there's nothing," Applejack went pale at the words. I explain that either something is cloaking them or they are not here.

"Have either of you seen Dani?" we were trying to find you guys and she disappeared. I asked what she meant. "Vlad had used some spell to paralyze her. I went to get help but when I got back she was gone."

"Where did you see her last?" Applejack asks as where she say the girl last.

"This way," she pointed down a corridor with us in tow.

**Jazz**

"What happened? Why did we stop?" Hooves asked as we slowed down. "We should…," he swallowed as a stuck his head out.

We are surrounded by ghost cops, "this can't be good." One of them walked up to the speeder. "Lovely day officer," he pulls down his sunglasses and asks if I have a permit to carry the animal.

"Animal?" the pony took umbrage at the remark, "I will have you..," the ghost throws a glob of ectoplasm sealing his mouth shut.

I ask him if something is wrong, "you're trespassing on private property and smuggling animals into the Ghost Zone," he pulls us out and shackles us. "You have a date with Walker," the officer throws in a cop car and takes off.

When he isn't looking I pull the slime off the doctor's face, "Was this part of your plan my dear?" he asks coldly. I am not sure but I know we can think of something.

**Shining Armor**

"Cadence had sent me to pick up something from Princess Celestia. I was about to leave when the alarm went off- someone had broke into the palace and all available hooves were needed," I explained to Pinkie and her friends.

"Yep that sounds like Plasmius," Sam noted as we walked down the hall. She says that Vlad is known to take things that make him powerful. I explain that a powerful amulet was stolen and in the wrong hands it could wreak...

"Duck!" I shout pushing the three of them to the ground. A group of changelings swarmed around us. I used my magic to form a sword and shield.

"It's party cannon time!" Pinkie gets out her cannon and blasts the bugs. The noise disorient them scattering.

Sam takes out a strange device but before she can act the spit ooze at her and traps her feet. "What the…," before they can take her I charge at them. I put a shield up and helped free her. "Thanks Shining Armor," I tell her that any friend of Twilight and Spike is a friend of mine. "I am guessing that's what the bugs did you?"

I nod, they encase their victims in a cocoon and store them for later. "No doubt that's what they did to the princesses."

"No, they were taken somewhere else. Sam and a friend were trying to rescue them when she was captured," Fluttershy chimes in. That explains how they were able to take over so quickly.

I ask if they know where the others are, "No, we got separated," I close my eyes and focus on my sister. I see an image of her in a maze of some sort. But before we can get to her we need to take care of the bugs.

"Let see how you like being slimed!" Sam says firing some kind of gun at them gluing them to the wall. "That should keep busy for awhile," she says as we continue down the corridor.

**Danny**

"Look Danny…," Rainbow said looking at the ground, "I'm sorry I snapped back there I was just…," I tell her not to worry about and that we need to focus on finding Vlad and stopping him.

Before we can start Dani pushes us back, "something's coming," she says. I ask her how she knows that, "my ghost powers gave me super hearing," she teases how come I never got these powers. "You don't want to know," that was my cue to shut up.

She stands still, "down this way," we rush down a hall. I ask her what she's hearing. She mouths the word voices.

The closer we get I can begin to hear them, "it's Spike!" soon the dragon comes into view with Applejack, Scootaloo, and…Trixie!"

"RAINBOW!" the orange filly races over to the larger Pegasus and hugs her. "Are we glad to see you," she turns and goes silent at seeing Dani, "we were looking everywhere for you," the ghost girl blushes and says the important thing to find the others.

I ask what the blue mare is doing here, "I know I have down terrible things," the unicorn explains nervously "Now I see that Vlad is no good for Equestria and must…," she starts to faint but Dani catches her.

I look at her as Dani and the other tend to her. The words of Clockwork echo in my head "everyone deserves a second chance."

**Princess Celestia**

"What happened?" I ask as Tucker carries in an unconscious Luna. He explains that Walker is using her magic to power some device. I feared that was his plan. He says it looks like some kind of gateway.

"I think he's trying to create a prison realm," whatever he is up to we have to stop him. He thinks for a second before walking up the wall and pulls off a panel. "This might be a bit unpleasant," he takes a wire and touches the restraining device.

A brief shock went through me for a second but it wasn't unbearable. The electricity shorted it allowing me to use my magic again. "Tucker you are amazing," he smiles and says that it was trick he learned. I walked over to Luna and used a healing spell on her.

"Sis..ter?" she moans as I help her up. She asks me what happened. I tell her about Walker draining her magic and powering the device. "How horrible we must…," two guards come toward us.

"Look lively you have some new friends," the push Dr. Hooves and another human into the cell with us. She was wearing black blue pants and a black shirt.

"Jazz!" Tucker says hugging her and asking her how she got here. She says Clockwork sent her to rescue her.

"You don't mean Chronos Clockwork?" I ask curiously as she nods asking how I know him. "When me and Luna were foals we looked after us. He taught all we know about raising the sun and moon." I can't believe that after all this time that he is still around.


	21. From Depths of Hell

**Chapter XXI: From Depths of Hell**

**Twilight Sparkle**

"We've been wondering this maze forever," Rarity complained as I saw something up ahead.

It was a large ornate door, "Look at this," an image of the sun and moon appeared along with the words _Two lights in the Heavens Shine know this and the way shall be opened. _"Two lights? Two lights? Of course the moon can be seen in the early in the morning," I place the two images side by side.

The door began to glow bright and the two images swirled around one another. "By Celestia!" my friend said as the door slowly split and opened. "What is this?"

We found ourselves in a strange room. It seemed to be a vault of some kind. The walls were adorned with murals of the past. One of them was of Starswirl standing by the gates of Tartarus. "Magic's light shall lead to freedom," it wasn't a vault but a crypt.

"You mean there are _dead_ ponies in here?" Rarity backed up close to me. "How gross!"

Suddenly I felt a strange feeling come over. It was if a fire was lighted inside me. My horn glowed bright as it cast a beam on the wall. "Look at this," the mural splits apart revealing another map of the castle. Several of the rooms looked like there glowing. "It's a magic map!"

"Twilight what are thinking about?" Don't worry Rarity you will see.

**Vlad**

"What do you mean you were _defeated_?" I asked the queen as she stared down at the ground. She told me that Ms. Manson and two ponies stopped her. "You are the queen of changelings and you can't even handle two measly ponies?"

"It's not my fault," I massage my temples, oh Curly even here I am surrounded by incompetence. Once I am composed I tell her to double…a shiver travels down my spine. "Are you alright Plasmius?" How could they have done it? "Vlad!"

"Didn't you listen to me? I said go," I blasted a hole in the wall as the insect darted away. "Whatever you did it is too little too late."

**Princess Celestia**

"What do you have planned," I asked the boy as he sat thinking. He told me that he was going find some way to distract Walker so we can escape.

"I have no doubt this Walker has eyes…," Luna began to say when she heard someone coming.

"Quickly," she placed the restraints back on us and pretended to be powerless.

"You can't do this me, I have rights," a voice said as two of the gaurds pushed a pale human with green eyes down the hall. He had a short hair with a twisted beard and glasses. The gaurds laughed saying in here there is no such thing as rights. "I'll complain to the Ghost Council, I am sure the Observants would…" they pushed him into the cell next to us.

"Ghostwriter!" Jazz cried out as the newcomer peaked out from his cell. "What happened?" she asked him. The human fiddled with his glasses saying that he changed orange trees into apple trees.

"What kind of magic is this?" Luna asked curiously. Tucker explained that the ghost had a magic device that allowed him to change reality. "You wield such power unchecked?"

"I rarely use it anymore. I have still have memories of _The Fright Before Christmas II_ in my head." He said it uses it to play little pranks like what he did just now, "however Walker has no sense of humor."

"Ghostwriter, you think you could help us with something," Jazz asked as the man asked what she needed. "We needed to get out of here you think you can distract his goons?" He stroked his beard and smiled.

**Skulker **

"Your pelts will look lovely hanging in my trophy room," I smiled as fired up the blast on my skullbot. All it would take is one…..

"Skulker!" the voice of Plasmius said as his image appeared before me. "I have need of you at once!" I try to explain I was about to take care of some intruders. "I don't care you fool, my new kingdom is in danger and I want you to protect it."

"Can't you get those bugs to do it?" he tells me to come at once. "Yes sir."

I open up a portal and arrive at the castle, "What is going on?" I asked as Vlad rose from his throne. He told me that ponies had regained their magic and wanted me to take care of them. "This is what you summoned me for? To be your spy?!"

"No I summoned you to take care of the ponies. You are going to do it or I will turn you into my fool" I sighed and told him I would get on it. "I knew you would see things my way," he took out a whistle and summoned some of the liches. "Go with Skulker find and capture the ponies at once!" the saluted him and took off.

**Spike**

"He said once he's conquered Equestria he was going bring the changelings into your world and the ghost realm." Trixie explained to Danny who seemed to be taking it all in. With that much food the changelings would be unstoppable.

"Not if we have anything to do with it," Danny said about to go when Trixie stopped in her tracks. "You okay?" Trixie shook her head and said got a message from Twilight.

"Where is she?" I asked eagerly. She said that it was coming from somewhere called the main crypt. I asked her if she knew where it was.

"No, but I can follow the magic to its source," she closes her eyes and teleports us to where it was coming from.

I open my eyes and see Twilight and Rarity, "Boy I am glad to see you," I race over and hug my friends. Twilight smiles and says she's glad everyone is okay. "We have to stop the Chrsyalsis she going to take over Danny and Dani's world."

"Don't worry Spike we won't let that happen," she looks at a map of the castle. "This is master plan for Castle Canterlot. I read about it years ago. It's how I was able to contact you," I ask her about the others and how we are going to get to them.

"Don't fret sugar cube we will find them and put an end to this snake's plan," Applejack assures me as I watch the unicorns study the ancient map.


	22. The Sun, The Moon, and The Techogeek

**Chapter XXII: The Sun, The Moon, and The Technogeek**

**Sam**

"We should form our own fighting team. We'll call ourselves Pinkie'sFlutterShiningSammies," I turned around and said that no one calls me Sammy. "Why not it's a really awesome I mean everyone calls me Pinkie and my…," Fluttershy puts her hoof on the pony's mouth.

"We should be able to…," She was cat as Shining Armor's horn began to glow. "Shining! Are you all right?" The unicorn nodded saying he got message from Twilight. "Is she all right?"

"From what I can tell yes; she wants us to meet in the main crypt," There is just one problem we don't know where it is. "I do follow me," Shining starts to head off when something gets his attention. "Stay back!" he places his hoof in front of us. "Something is coming." He used his magic to conjure a sword and shield.

A group of Vlad's liches came down the hall. They readied their weapons as they saw the white stallion. "Pinkie! Sam! Go free some of the guards," the pink pony nodded and pushed me down the hall. I looked back at fight.

"Don't worry Sam Shining is an awesome fighter. They don't let anypony become captain of the Royal Guard," for once she had a point if they made shining the captain then those skeletons don't stand a chance.

I pick up a stone and mark the wall with an X, "This way we'll be able to find the others again," Pinkie nodded. "Come on let's find those gaurds!"

**Princess Celestia**

"Are you feeling better?" I ask my sister as I cast another healing spell on her. She nods and thanks me. "No need, do you think you are up to helping us?" She nods and asks what has to be done.

"This is outrageous!" a voice in the next cell cried out angrily, "Down with Walker the Tyrant!" a couple of guards raced towards the cell.

Once they were close enough I used my magic to grab their keys. I give them to Tucker who uses it unlock the door. "Princesses do your stuff" I used my magic to cast a stun beam at the guards allowing us to escape. "Jazz you and the doctor go dismantle Walker's toy. Me and the princesses will deal with warden."

"You got it!" Jazz says as she and the doctor race outside.

"Princess Luna do you have a sleep spell," my sister nods, "Then send his goons to dreamland!" Luna smiles as cast her spell rendering the guards unconscious. "Now to pay visit to the lawman himself," Tucker says I teleport him to Walker's office.

**Dani**

The three unicorns watched the map closely. More and more dots were appearing on the map indicating they are freeing the gaurds that changelings imprisoned. "We're almost ready," Twilight said smiling. "With the gaurds we can easily over power Vlad…," just then a missile came out of nowhere.

"TWI LOOK OUT" I grab the three unicorns and make them intangible. I fired a ghost ray at it causing it to explode. "Are you alright," I begin to feel dizzy like the room's spinning and feel myself fall.

"Hang on Dani!" was the last thing I heard as everything went black.

I am not sure what happened but I remember asking Trixie if I was going to be okay. "Yeah," Danny's voice answered. "Using that much ghost power exhausted her," I slowly open my eyes and see my friends looking at me.

"That was some move you did their kid!" Rainbow said excitedly, "you saw that thing coming and boom leapt into action." I smiled saying it was nothing. "No it was something- something awesome!"

"It must be if Dash…," something flew through the air and trapped the Pegasus in green slime.

"That was for beating me on the mountain," Skulker appeared from the shadows. "Looks like I will finally get your pelt after all Whelp." Trixie growled as she and Rarity fired at the ghost but he dodged them. I went to help them but felt the hunter grabbed me. "Vlad would love to have you back."

Something in me went off at those words. I will NOT be Plasmius slave. "Never again," green crystals formed around my hand and with one fierce punch sent the hunter flying.

"This is new low for you- being beaten by a girl," Danny said using his ice powers to freeze Skulker in place.

**Fluttershy**

I watched as Shining dispatched the monsters. They were no match for him, "Now let's go find….," he cries out in pain as one of the demons jab a spear into his side.

"How dare you hurt my friend!" with a powerful buck I sent the boneheads into the wall shattering them like a puzzle. I could hear a swarm of changelings down the hall. I needed to get Shining out of harm's way. "There has to…yes." I look up and see a boulder nearby. "I've got to seal…them…off," it felt like it weighed a ton.

It seemed to get lighter and easier to push. I thought it was Shining Armor but he was still tending to his wound. "I guess Iron Will was right. There is a powerhouse inside every pony!" Once they were sealed off I went back to the unicorn.

"I'm….fine," he tried to stand up but his back leg hurt too much. I steadied and told him to take it easy. "We…have…to…find Twily…," he passed out. Don't worry Shining we will get to her I promise.

**Jazz**

"Great Whickering Stallions!" the doctor gasped as we went out into the yard and saw a huge device in the center. It looked like a lightning rod. "A Spatio-Temperal dislocator bloody brilliant," he explained that using magic he was planning to rip a hole in the very fabric of reality. "I've only seen personal ones never monsters like this."

I asked him how we can destroy it. He studied the device and said if we can cause a power surge we can fry its circuits. We would need a large power supply to do it, "like an electric fence," I raced over to guard post and shut down the power. "Doctor, can you hook up the fence's battery to the device?"

"The power from the device would send about 12 amps into it and…brilliant!" he dashed off to the corner and found the battery. "Now to see if works, "he hooks up it to the device. "Okay Jazz power it up,"

I throw the switch. Sparks fly from the console as electricity travled into the device. The machine began to glow before exploding in a way that would make the Mythbusters happy. I just hope that Tukcer, Celestia, and Luna are having luck on their end.

**Apple Bloom**

"Are you sure about this?" I ask Sweetie as she fiddles with the controls. That Dairy guy said the owner knows when his stuffs been messed with." The unicorn said we have to save Scootaloo and it's worth the risk. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"I saw Twilight work on teleportation machine once. It's practically the same thing." She slams the power button as green vortex appeared. "One small step for a filly; one giant leap for ponykind," she jumped into the energy.

"I guess there is no choice," I slowly walk into the energy field.

The first thing I notice is that we're floating, "I don't think this is Equestria," I see Sweetie floating nearby and swim towards her. "I thought you said you knew what you were doing. You saw Twilight do this before?"

"Well I thought it was similar. We can't be too far off course," She looks around and sees a tower nearby. "I think there's a city nearby," she points to the distance. "Come on maybe we can get our cutie marks in navigation!"


	23. Queen's Move

**Chapter XXIII: Queen's Move**

**Pinkie Pie**

"Hello!" I called out tapping the case that imprisoned the gaurds. "How are we to…," Sam took out a small knife from around her neck and cut open the cocoon.

The guard slid out and began to cough, "what happened? Where am I?" I explain that he was captured by the changelings bur we freed him. "Changelings? In the palace," he draws a sword and goes to attack but Sam stops him.

"There are too many to fight on your own. We need to free the other gaurds," the solider nods and goes to free his comrades. "We better find Shining Armor and Fluttershy, they might need help," Sam says as we search for our friends.

**Walker**

"All units report! What the Hell is going on?" I shout trying to get in touch with my forces. There have been reports of a riot in the maximum security. "Bullet! Where are you?" a bright light shined in the room as the punk's friend and the white pony appeared. "Kid you made a mistake coming here,"

"No Walker, you made the mistake when you hurt my sister!" the horse glared at me. She says my men are neutralized and my device is destroyed. I smile, "what have you to be happy of?" I tell them that their little plan failed.

I roll up my sleeve revealing my trump card. I blast the horse with it. "A smaller version of my new toy; your precious magic turned against you." I fired a bolt of energy back at her but the boy got in the middle.

"You really think you could outwit me?" I asked the horse. "Your precious magic isn't so useful now?"She asks how I know about magic. "You think yours is the only realm with magic in it," now it is…"AHHH!" 

"Luna!" the blue horse and the punk's sister raced into the room. I get out my device but it is damaged.

"You dare to assault royalty?" she asked blasting me to the ground. "Thou shall pay dearly for thy crime." I rush to my desk to get my gun but the girl blocked my way.

"What's wrong lawman don't like it when the odds are against you?" she asks as I phase through the wall.

**Applejack**

"If this is correct the emergency throne room should be not far from the main room," Trixie said as she and other unicorns studied a map. She is actually quite brilliant when she is not being egotistical.

"Just what are we to expect from this Alicorn amulet?" Danny asked curiously. I explained to him that amulet grants the user incredible powers while slowly corrupting them. "So we're dealing with One Ring here?" I look at him curiously no pony said anything about rings. "A joke from where I'm from. I was never good at jokes."

"What I don't get is how Vlad is able to use it- he's not a unicorn or any other magic speicies." Danny explained that Vlad had some magic in his family tree something being descended from a black magician. "Oh, but still how are we going get it off him?" Rainbow asked curiously.

Danny winced, "knowing Vlad he's probally put it someplace where only he can get" Dash asked him where.

"I'll show you," he rolled up his shirt. A large scar was on his chest. "I got this from fighting a powerful ghost. To make sure I couldn't get back home he implanted a special medallion behind my heart. Dash paled at that asking if he at least put him out for it. He shook his head, "he used his powers to make it intangible so all he had to is stick it in the right place."

"That is…," Spike was about to say until I heard something. It sounded like someone was coming down the corridor.

A whips of blue smoked rushed out of Danny and Dani's mouth making them shiver. "It's Vlad's goons," Danielle says as she clenches her fist. It glows green and a sword appears in her hand. Danny asks how she did that as even he can't do that. "My DNA is not exactly like yours. Certain errors in the coding gave me different powers.

"That is awesome," Dash says doing a loop de loop. "Do you know what or who is coming?" Danny closed his eyes and said it was 'Skulker and few liches.' "Just like in _Daring Do and the Lost Temple_; Ahuizotl finds the black book and summons all kinds of undead creatures. Daring has to defeat them all with only a whip and a pistol."

"Whatever Plasmius can dish out we can take it," Danny says as we prepare to deal with our guests.

**Queen Chrysalis **

"What are your orders my queen," one of my generals asked as I arrived in a far off room. I tell him that Vlad has betrayed us. "Shall I order a retreat?" No we're just going to plan B.

"Assemble the troops tell them we are moving out," he saluted me and left to fufill the orders. Soon we will have new worlds to feed…I heard something nearby.

"Easy now Shining," This day has gone bad to good. I teleport outside and see that yellow Pegasus helping the prince down the hall. "We should be nearing where the others are," don't be so sure of that.

"Well well," I leapt out and smiled at the two, "trying to escape my dears." Shining glares at him, "you are so cute when you're angry." The unicorn growled at me saying that even though he was wounded he would not let me win. "So brave of…," a blast from his horn sending me flying.

"Stay away from my friends!" he draws his sword out. Oh come now Armor you truly think can take me on. I was about to attack when I heard some more gaurds come.

"We will have to continue this some other time."

**Ghostwriter**

"I trust your conversation with the warden went well?" I asked as Tucker and the others got in the speeder. Jazz says that walker escaped. "Then we better get going," I step on the accelerator and take off.

"Are you not afraid that he will come back and find us," Luna asked worried. Not to worry when Walker goes to heal his wounds he vanishes for days. She asks me what we are we going to now. Luna says they have to get back to their home and stop Vlad from whatever he's doing.

"Equestria is another dimension right?" Tucker asks as the princess look at each other. "What I am saying is we can probably rewire the ghost portal so it would lead to Equestria." Celestia warns him that such a plan would be risky. "Danny, Sam, and I do risky stuff all the….," he stopped as I hit the brakes.

"Writer why do you stop?" the blue pony asked as I point outside to where two little horses floating in the aethyr. "That is Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom. What are they doing here?" Tia simply smiles and says rescuing a friend.

"Ghostwriter, open the hatch, I'll go get them," the princess of the sun says as I open the door and watch her get out to fetch the two little ones.

"Princess Celestia, what are you doing here?" the white unicorn asks curiously. She tells them the same thing they are helping a friend. "We have to find Scootaloo she might be in danger?" Celestia tells her they will find them leading them back to the speeder.

"I would like to introduce to some friends of mine. This is Tucker and Jazz, they helped save us and their friend the Ghostwriter." The yellow one asks what we are as we don't look like ponies. "They may look strange but they are on our side trust me."

**Skulker**

"You go that way I will search this sector," I tell the liches as they obey my orders and march off. I will end these miserable equines and…"well well this hunt may not be a bust after all," I follow my lead.

"Beaten by colorful ponies Skulker oh how the mighty have fallen," the whelp taunted. You speak big words when you're hiding. "At least I don't have go back slinking back to Vlad with my tail between my legs." Enough of this I will show what I can…a powerful shock races into my form.

I look behind and see the waif with her hand in my armor. "First ponies and now a girl; you really are the worst hunter in the universe," I try to lift my weapon but my circuits are damaged from her attack. I hit the eject button. Once I am free of my armor I use my eye lasers to blast them.

"No one mocks Skulker and lives," I have in her my sights. "I could kill you but then you wouldn't….," something knocked me off course. "What now?" I see two more horses but these wear armor. There are too many of them. "Another time," I open a portal and escape before they can attack.


	24. The Hunter Becomes the Hunted

**Chapter XXIV: The Hunter Becomes the Hunted**

**Fluttershy**

"We…need…to…," Shining says as he collapses. His hind quarter is swollen probably infected. He tries to get up but is in too much pain.

"You need treatment," I take out some first aid supplies. He protests but I assure him it's necessary. I take out some antiseptic. "This is going to sting," I pour it on the wound. The stallion breathes in working through the pain. "We're almost done," I take some tape and splint and bandage up his leg. "There you go."

"Thank you Fluttershy," he says slowly rising to his feet. "Chrysalis is up to something. She never backs down from a fight." Maybe something upset her? "That could be…we haven't much time come on," he galloped as fast he can down the hall with me flying behind him.

**Danny**

"Skulker will never change," I phase back into the room. The three unicorns were studying the map. "What's up?" I ask walking up to them. Twilight says Vlad is on the move. I rolled my eyes figures that he wouldn't be still.

"He's near the palace observatory," Twilight explains as my ears perk up. You mean observatory as in a telescope. "Of course Princess Luna loves to look at the stars.

"I can go check it out," I volunteer as Twilight nods and tells Rarity to come with me. "Don't worry we'll deal with Senor Fruit Loop," I say as we phase through the door.

"You got really excited when Twilight mentioned the Observatory," I blushed I love studying space and stars. "A pity Luna isn't here you two would be fast…," I held her back as I saw couple bugs coming down the hall.

They were talking about the queen's orders. "This had better be worth it," one of them says as they fly past us.

**Sweetie Belle**

"What is this place?" Apple Bloom asks as we step out of the vehicle. Jazz explains that this is her house. She says her parents away at ghost conference. "So your parents hunt ghosts?" she nods as Apple Bloom smiles.

"What are you thinking?" Apple Bloom says with this ghost technology we could get our cutie marks in ghost hunting. "I am not sure it's a good idea," I look at the princesses and their new friends looking over a strange device.

"Come one, what could go wrong?" I rolled my eyes and followed my friend if only to get her out of trouble. "Hey look at this, what's a soup can doing here." She opens it and bright light shoots out.

"At Last I am free! The Box Ghost is…," a strange creature with a blue coat says looking at us strangly. "Hey you are not the ghost boy." Apple Bloom asks what he is, "I am the fearsome and powerful Box Ghost!" it shouts proudly.

"You mean you haunt boxes?" he looks sheepishly saying he does it evilly. "How can you haunt boxes? I mean did you die in some horrible box related accident. Your soul is now bound to this mortal plane?" he said he got a paper cut once. "Seriously?"

"Apple Bloom! Sweetie Belle? What are you two up to?" Celestia asks as she walks into room. She smiles and says nothing. Celestia shakes her head and laughs. "Try to stay out of trouble," we nod as she walks back to the others.

"That was close," I sighed in relief but it didn't last long as Apple Bloom left the room.

**Vlad**

"What are you doing here?" I asked the hunter as he teleported into the room. "I told you to find those ponies?"He frowns saying the ghost child went after him then more of those guard ponies showed up. Normally I would blast the fool into oblivion but luckily I have something up my sleeve.

I wave my hand brining up an image of Chrysalis. That is strange she is in the palace. I close my eyes and see her arm retreating. That miserable insect! How dare she think she can trick me? I give out a whistle to summon the liches.

"Round up the bugs and bring their queen to me," they salute me and obey my orders. I turn to my hunter and tell him to get his backup suit and continue searching for the boy and his friends.

**Rainbow Dash**

"While Danny is busy with Vlad we will take the throne room," Trixie explains. Finally some action, "we can take him by surprise," I ask what I can do. "There is a secret tunnel above us. It leads to a study. You can cut off any ambush from there. I salute her and take off.

"Rainbow Dash wait for me!" I hear Scootaloo say racing ahead. "you need some pony to clear any tricks Plasmius has cooking," I do have admit she is fast on her scooter and having her with me will prevent she doesn't run off.

I pick her up and fly her to the secret entrance, "stay close to me squirt," I tell her as we crawl into the passage way. "Danny said this Vlad character can teleport like a unicorn. Keep your eyes open, your senses have to be focused.

"Do you see anything Dashie?" Scoots asks me as I peek through a crack. I see a pony and human walking together. "It's Pinkie Pie and Sam," I carefully punch out the opening and lower us down.

"Dash!" Sam says as they race up to us. "Are we glad to see you," I tell them about Vlad being on the move. She rolls her eyes. Don't worry Danny and Rarity are looking for him. "Good Danny can handle the…,"

She says some in is coming, "It looks like some of those skeletons." Sam hands me a strange device and says this will take them out. I hand it to Scootaloo as her eyes grow. "This is your chance squirt take out the boneheads and come back here.

"Yes ma'am," she salutes and takes off on her scooter.


	25. Bound by Fate

**Chapter XXV: Bound by Fate**

**Applejack**

"While Danny and Rarity are taking care of Vlad; I want you…," Twilight said as the door opened up revealing Fluttershy carrying a wounded Shining Armor. "ARMOR!" she races over to him asking if he is all right. He tells us how Fluttershy saved him after being attack by the skeletons.

"I couldn't leave any creature to suffer," she and Danielle help Armor lay down. "He didn't want to be treated but I insisted," that's Fluttershy for you. "Have you heard word from Pinkie and Sam?" she explains that they had gone to free some more of the gaurds to help us in the fight.

"Last I saw them they were heading towards the royal greenhouse," Trixie said pointing to the map on the wall. Shining told them about them about the encounter with Chrysalis. The blue unicorn looks at map seeing her forces retreat.

"Something must have perturbed her. Applejack I want you and Fluttershy to follow them," Fluttershy gulps asking why she has to go. "You can talk to the animals they might be able to lead you to the queen." I tell Twilight she can count on us. She smiles and opens a portal. "I know you can do it."

**Jazz**

"Great Whickering Stallions!" Dr. Hooves said looking at the ghost portal. "A stable transdimensional gateway; tell me does it run on cold fusion or maybe some rare element?" I tell him I honestly don't know mom and dad never explained how they power it.

"I think they use ectoplasm to power it," Tucker explains. He saw it once on Vlad's portal. Hooves takes out his scanner and says it does use ectoplasm. "I knew my skills would come in handy." The doctor rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Do you think you can really rewire it?" Princess Luna asks examining it. The doctor scoffs saying he can rewire anything. Tucker says all he needs is soldering iron, his multi tool and his smart phone. The princess asks if there is something she can do to help.

"Can you use your magic to hold the circuit boards in place?" the blue Alicorn nods and to say when he is ready. "Jazz would you get the soldering iron from the tool chest," I nod walking over to the cupboard. "All we need is adjust the frequency sweep and reroute the amplifier." I look around and noticed that Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were gone.

"I will go get them," Princess Celestia says teleporting out of the room searching for the fillies.

**Queen Chrysalis **

"Vladimir might have betrayed us but we still feed," I tell my subjects outside the castle. "These humans found a way to our world. That means there must be a way into their world." I order my forces to search for any gateways.

"My queen," one of my generals spoke up, "what if we are detected. I doubt that Vlad has left it unguarded." That is a good point but I assure them that we can overpower them. This will be a day of glory as the changelings shall rise again.

"No go find the entrance into their world!" my minions spread across the land looking for the gateway into the human realm and endless food.

**Sam**

The little orange pony quickly knocked down the bone heads. "I taught her a few things," Dash beams with pride. I do have to admit she is impressive and with time could be quite powerful. "Way to go squirt!" the older Pegasus cheers as Scootaloo bows.

I could hear something coming, "What is it more skeletons?" Pinkie asks curiously. It sounded like those bugs. They're looking for something. I place my ear to the wall listening to what they are saying.

"Do you really think the gateway is here?" my eyes grow wide they are looking for a way in our world. Another comments that Queen Chrysalis is seldom wrong and they will soon feed.

"What's wrong Sam?" Dash asks as I turn pale. I tell them about the bugs looking for way into our world. "This will be just like Daring Do in _The Ruby Gateway_. She explains that some Nazi wannabe was looking for a portal through time. "Daring stops him just in time and so will we Sam. We won't let the changelings take your world!"

"Thanks Dash, come on we better get going," I tell them as we try to find out of the castle.

**Rarity**

"A cape? Seriously?" Danny asked uneasy at my suggestion that he add to his uniform. I tell him not a long one a short one maybe slung around the shoulder. "I'd look like Boba Fett," I raise an eyebrow at that remark. Who is the Boba Fett and what does…Danny places a hand on my mouth. "He…," something knocked him clear across the room.

"You should have taken my offer to train you," a voice says as Danny gets tries to get up. The boy orders 'Vlad' to show himself and fight fairly. "Oh please what fun is that?" an energy beam fires from thin air but I block it with a shield. "Oh no a unicorn I'm so…," I closed my eyes and used a reveal spell.

"Never insult a unicorn Mayor McFruitloop!" Danny gets to his feet and counters Vlad's attack. He laughs as he disappears. "This isn't your world Plasmius!" the boy shouts but our foe laughs saying every world is his.

Something grabs Phantom by the throat and hits him against the wall. "You're just like…" Danny kicks the air and falls to his ground. I race up to him and ask if he's all right.

"Yeah," he rubs his neck, "We have to follow that maniac" leave it to me Danny. I close my eyes and use a teleport spell to leave the room.

**Apple Bloom**

"I don't think we should be here?" Sweetie says nervously as I look at the scientific equipment. "They'll be looking for us." Relax just think of the cutie marks we'll have once we catch that box guy. "That would be pretty awesome," see everything is fine.

"I think I found some kind of tracking device," I press a large red button on it. A voice says the Fenton Finder is active. "What's a Fenton Finder?" it says there is a ghost nearby. "Come on Sweetie Belle, we have a ghost to catch." I tell her as we follow the directions on the screen.

"Ghost ten feet away," the device said as we went into another room. That Box creep is history.

"Not today little ones," a voice says as we look up and see Princess Celestia. "I thought I told not to get into trouble?" well we're not causing trouble we're getting a ghost hunting cutie mark. She raises an eyebrow and teleports back to the main room. 

"Okay, move the dial to the left you should hear three beeps." Dr. Hooves tells Jazz as she does is told. I race over to the doctor and ask if we can help. "No we have all the help here," he says as I sit down in protest. You know just because we are small doesn't mean we're helpless!


	26. Spread Out!

**Chapter XXVI: Spread Out!**

**Fluttershy**

We watched as the changelings scurried out of the castle. They were looking for something but what we are not sure. "I have an idea," I give a whistle and one of my robin friends came. "Hello little one we need your help. We need to find what they're doing. You think you can round some of your friends." The little bird tweeted and flew away.

"Nice thinking Fluttershy," Applejack as her ears perked up. "Something's coming," we hide in the nearby bush. It was some of those skeletons things Vlad orders around. "What are they looking for?" she asks as the search the area.

They look around as if sensing something and teleport back into the castle. "We have to war…," I began to say as shadow came over us. It was that hunter ghost.

"I thought this would be humiliating but now this is turning out better." He aims his weapon at us. "There is no one to help you," his weapon warms up.

**Vlad**

"Damn that boy!" I hissed as arrived in what looked a den of some sort. Knowing Daniel and his pony friends they are probably on my tale. "I need get them off my tail," an idea entered into my mind. I closed my eyes and chanted a spell. They will be in for a surprise.

I give out a whistle as my ghost vultures appear. "What is this time Plasmius this is our day off," the leader, Anacletus, complained. I tell them I need to make sure I am not disturbed while I prepare for my visitors. "We are not your personal security force. You have the bone heads and the idiot hunter and…" I grab him by the neck and tell him he will do as I say. "And if we refuse?"

I formed a ball of flame in my hand and threw it at the morons. The fire consumed them as they shrieked in pain. When they finally died Anacletus and his boys had changed. "Excellent" they were more demonic in appearance. Their eyes gleamed with power. "Take care of the ponies!" they teleport out of the room. "Now…," something wasn't right.

I waved my hand as an image of Fentonworks appeared. Those miserable pony princesses will ruin everything. I close my eyes and cast another spell. "That should keep those royal pains from interfering in my business.

**Shining Armor**

"You need to rest?" Twilight asked as I shook my head. My leg is feeling better thanks to Fluttershy's knowledge of medicine. "The main room can't…." Twily's knees gave way as Trixie and I caught her. I ask her if she's all right. "I don't know it was like a surge of darkness took over me." 

"It's Vlad; the Alicorn Amulet is taking control of him. I felt the same way when I had it," but why did it hit Twilight? My sister looks up and says it's from when she and Spike went to find the Crystal Heart. She had tried to use dark magic to find it.

"That was incredibly stupid," I scolded the purple pony as she blushed. "You know dark magic is dangerous." I took a breath and calmed down. If she hadn't done the Crystal Empire would still be under Sombra's control.

Twily was about to say something when she heard something. She teleported us behind a corner; a group of the skeletons were heading our way. "There's something different about them." Trixie agreed and said we have to…

"You are not going anywhere," a voice said as the boneheads surrounded us. "You are prisoners of…," I blast them as they crumble. Before I can say something they reform but Trixie blasts them allowing us to escape.

"Come on we have to find the entrance to the throne room," I yell at them as he run like the wind trying to outrun the skeletons.

**Tucker**

"Is that what I think it is?" Luna asked as she removed a circuit board. A small crystal was held in place by a small claw. I nod- the harmonic resonator. There was a just one problem we don't know what Equestria's resonance is? "I think I may be able to help," she whistles a tune.

"How did you know that?" Jazz asks amazed. The blue Alicorn says she studied harmonic resonance when she was younger. I ask Jazz to get the keyboard from Danny's room. We hook up the resonator to it and enter the fre… the lights flickered. "I thought they…" she begins to say as Celestia shakes her head.

"It was influx of dark magic," the princess of the sun comments. I ask how that is possible Vlad is in another dimension. "The amulet he posses can all…," she is cut off by a scream. "The fillies," me, , and Celestia race out of the room to see what happened.

"Plasmius!" I sneer as the arch fruit loop turns around. There was something different about him like he went from being just an egotist into a monster. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were locked away in an energy cage behind him.

"No, Mr. Foley, I am but a projection of Vlad's energies," I take out an ectopistol and aim at him. "You really think you can stop me! I am now the most powerful magic user ever…." Celestia blasts him with an beam from her horn. 

"You are NOT the most powerful magic user ever," she states. She tells him that real magic and power come through love and friendship not hatred and greed. Vlad laughs saying that she no longer connected to the elements and cannot stop him.

"If he's a projection that we should be able to break it," Hooves says taking out a device. "Mr. Foley get the fillies to safety while the Princess and I deal with him." I sneak over to the cage and use my multi tool to disrupt the energy.

"Come on you two let's get back to Luna and Jazz," the follow me back down to the lab while the two ponies take care of the fruit loop.

**Rainbow Dash**

"Way to go Scoots," I said as I flew to where she was parked. "You should those…," before I could continue a blood curdling shriek pierced the air. The little Pegasus hid behind me as Sam, Pinkie, and myself got ready to fight whatever was coming towards us.

Three monstrous birds swoop down at us. "It kind of looks like Vlad's geezer squad," Sam comments trying to shoot them. "Plasmius usually hires three ghostly vultures to do his dirty work." She takes out a device from their pocket. "It's them but…," a glowing chain wraps around her wrist.

She tried to grab the chain but got shocked. The bird swung her around and slammed her against the wall. "Who are you calling geezers?" it asked as I raced up and kicked it to the ground. "You made a mistake _ferdl_!" he tried to get up but I kept pummeling him.

While we were fighting Scootaloo noticed Sam dropped her weapon. "Hey Uglies come and get me," she taunts them as she takes off on her scooter blasting the chain freeing Sam.

"Is she all right?"Pinkie asks nervously as we race over. I place a hoof on her neck; she still has pulse, but that demon gave her quite a beating. I tell her we need to get to that study and hopefully find a first aid kit.

"We're not far from it!" Scootaloo says returning on the scooter. "Follow me!" I pick up Sam and carry her as we follow the orange filly.

**Dani**

"Something's wrong," I tell Spike pacing around the chamber. Something was telling that Danny and the others were in danger. "We have to…" I feel my knees give way and collapse on the floor.

"Are you all right?" the dragon says catching me. I massage my temple and try to get to my feet. I tell him something is wrong. It's Vlad I can hear him in my mind. Spike helps me to a chair so I can rest. I tell him Vlad is trying to control my mind."How can he do that?" he asks nervously.

The amulet, he's using the amulet to magnify the trauma in my mind to control him. "It's…the….," no I will not succumb. I feel the energy inside me boil. "Spike! Run!" the dragon races out of the room hopefully to somewhere safe.

"Oh Danielle my wayward daughter; did you honestly think you could escape me?" a duplicate of Vlad appears in front of me. "Your pony friends will not make it and you will be mine again." I tell him no I won't. "You are mine forever!" I try to clear mind like my sensei taught me but Vlad's influence is too strong. "Come to…" something drives him from my mind.

"Your friends need you Dani. Hurry!" Twilight's friend tells me as I steady myself and race out hoping to them before Vlad gets them.


	27. The Changelings are Coming!

**Chapter XXVII: The Changelings are Coming**

**Queen Chrysalis**

"I would put that down if I were you," the creature faced me and sneered. "You're Plasmius' pet aren't you?" He says that he is no one's pet and the…"spare me the dramatics, Plasmius pays your bills don't he?"

He lowers his weapon. "This just makes it easier for me. I can eliminate these ponies and your hive. Two pelts with one arrow." I tell him that we could help each other out. "Why shouldn't I just kill you all right now?" I can offer you a reward greater than that fool back in the castle would. "What do you mean?"

"Gaurds deal with our guests while I discuss the details with our new friend." They lead Applejack and Fluttershy away to be processed. I tell him that I could offer more wealth than Vlad has to offer. He asks why he should trust me. "I am glad you asked," I transform into him.

"Nice trick but that's all it is," he says Vlad would know his presence. We changelings can do far more than just impersonate. I once fooled all of Canterlot into… "The moment Plasmius would see it is not me he would blast you to bits. Which is what I'm going to do now." He raises his weapon at me.

"But he won't let have the prize you seek," I tell him how he wants the human/ghost hybrids alive and he wants them as trophies. "Help us get what we want and I promise you not only them but the ponies too." He looks at the castle. "Do you really want to give your prize that easily to a halfbreed?" he puts weapon away and asks what I want. "You will know soon my friend."

**Dr. Hooves **

"Okay when I give the signal aim your beam directly in the center," I tell the princess as she nods. The image of the maniac tries to blast us. "On three- one…two…three." My sonic device crosses with Celestia's beam. The image begins to flicker it; it's working.

"You cannot stop…,' was the last thing it said before bursting into a shower of light and electricity

Celestia slouched down exhausted from the burst of magic she expended. I ask her if she is going to be all right. "Yes, just tired," I help her up. "We must get back to the lab."

"Princess Celestia you're all right!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle cry out hugging the Alicorn. She assures them that she is fine. "Princess Luna and Tucker finished the device come see," the little Apple show us to where they have the portal hooked up to a musical keyboard.

"We should be able enter Equestria's frequency and open a portal home" Tucker says a little crestfallen. Luna asks him what's wrong. "Things are going to be boring without you here. I mean you can only face the Box Ghost so many times."

"I know but we are needed in our home just as you are needed here. Your friend is lucky to have such supportive family and friends at his side." Tucker smiled at Luna words. She went over to the keyboard and played the tone to open the portal home. "Fare thee well friends," with that Luna and Celestia went through the portal with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle behind them.

"_Allons-y_!" I call out going through the luminous gateway before it closes.

**Danny**

"A greenhouse? This castle does have everything," I comment as we arrive in a room filled with plants. Rarity explains that the princesses love flowers especially Celestia. I look around the room trying to see if I could sense where Plasmius went.

"Do you see anything," the white unicorn asks when I feel something wrap around ankle and throw me in the air. "Hang on darling," Rarity leaps into action blasting the vine that had me trapped. I tried to phase out of it but something is blocking my power.

I feel it pull me into the dense foliage no doubt to turn me into plant food. Wait a second that's it. "Rarity can you do a freeze spell?" she nods as her horn starts glowing. I tell her to aim toward the direction I am being pulled in. A blue beam pierces the plants as a cry is heard. The tendril around me becomes brittle and breaks. "Good job." I look down and see little thorns imbedded in my boot.

"Here I'll deal with them," Rarity uses her magic to remove them. "Twilight told me about this kind of plant. It's very poisonous you're lucky it didn't pierce your boots." I thank her as I catch my breath. "Although I never seen it attack something as large as you." I tell her that is Vlad's influence; I really need to ask Clockwork just what that maniac is capable of.

I was about to start walking until I heard someone scream. I charge up an ectobeam ready to fight when Spike comes racing in. "Dani…she…needs…help," he gasps nearly out of breath. Rarity asks him what happened. "We were going to help you when that Vlad creep tried to take over mind," I clenched my fist about to go to her when I felt something.

It was Dani, "come on let's go meet her," I tell the two as they follow behind me.

**Scootaloo**

"The study is just up ahead," I told Pinkie and Dash as the carried the unconscious Sam. Rainbow asks if there are any obstacles up ahead. "I'll do a double check." I zoom forward only to find a group of changelings blocking the way.

They glared at me as they powered up. I got out the blaster and fried them. It will take more than bug-brains to stand in my way. Then I head back and tell them its all clear.

"Way to go squirt," Dash says ruffling my mane. Sam starts to moan. "Hang in there we're almost there." We arrive at the door of the study. Rainbow gently lowers the human to the floor. "Pinkie, there has to be a first aid kit in here. See if you can find it."

"Okey Dokey Lokey," she says hopping away while I go to help Rainbow tend to our friend.

"Those birds brains did a number on her," Dash nods agreeing with me. "Is she going to be okay?" Dash says that she is not sure but we will do all we can to help her.

"It looks like her hand is broken," Rainbow says noticing the swelling when something gets her attention outside. "We got company, I am going to check it out," I nod while Dashie goes to deal with whatever is coming our way.

"Wha… happened?" Sam starts to stir. I tell her that those birds messed her up. "Those weren't Vlad's vultures. They are incompetent their biggest concern is getting home in time to watch Matlock." What if he used the amulet do something to them?

"Doctor Pinkie is here," Pinkie says hopping back with the first aid kit. I tell her to get some pain medicine for Sam but the Goth says she's fine. "But those birds" she says that won't be our only problem if we can't stop whatever Vlad is up to.

**Walker**

"Those punks will pay," I storm into my office. I will find out where those horses come from and arrest them all. I sit down in my chair and look over the business for the day. Before I get to involved there is a knock at the door. "Enter!"

"Sir," Bullet says slowly coming in. "We need you in the observation room." He tells me that portals are opening up like crazy. "We first thought it was Wulf or the ghost kid but the numbers are too great for that." I follow into the 'war room' as I call it.

My cops bring up a map of the Ghost Zone. "Do you have any idea what could be causing it?" they shake their heads. "Bring up the feed maybe we can catch them." The monitor turns revealing a strange creature searching the area. "What is that?"

"We're not sure, it's unlike anything we've seen," It looked like a horse with bug features. It might be from where those rotten equines come from. I tell them to keep an eye out for any strange activity. "Yes sir," the scatter to begin the patrol.

**Princess Celestia**

"It is good to be home sister," Luna says as we arrive home. Something was wrong I can feel it. "Sister what troubles thee?" I tell her there are changelings nearby. She asks if I am sure as they were banished from Equestria by Shining Armor and Cadence.

"There is no doubt; our absence has provided a way for them to come back." She turns to the doctor and asks them to take the Cutie Mark Crusaders back home. "Big Macintosh should be at Sweet Apple Acres." The fillies moan saying they want to help us. "It is too dangerous; I can't risk you getting hurt."

"Don't worry your majesty they are in safe hooves with me," the scientist leads the two back into town.

I hear something nearby, "we will need sustenance if we are to make the journey to our new home." It was Chrysalis she was talking to her drones. "Soon we will…," she looks up. "Well it seems we have guests. " I get ready to teleport away but she intercepts us.

"Whatever you are up to we will stop you," I tell her as she laughs. "The monster you allied with…" she says she no longer aligned with him. "Then what are you doing?" she blasts with her horn but I block it.

"You should be happy Celestia, I am leaving Equestria," she says as Luna kicks her to the ground. "A bad move princess," a swarm of changelings desecend upon Luna. The encase her in a cocoon. "A royal snack, perfect for our trip," I blast her but she dodges it. I run back to the woods trying to think up a plan.


	28. C-Day

**Chapter XVIII: C-Day**

**Vlad**

"Fruitcakes," I slammed into the wall from the force of the magic. Those ponies will pay for this. I slowly get up but something is wrong. "No," I produce an image of the nearby forest where Chrysalis is dealing one of princesses. "Maybe she is not as useless as I thought."

I have no time revel in short victories not with the others coming. I summon a group of liches and use the magic of the amulet to give them new powers. "The intruders must be stopped. Do want you want to the ponies but I want the ghost children alive!" they salute and take off.

I wave my hand producing an image of Ms. Manson with those insufferable pegasi. Perhaps a spell might come in handy. One to cloud her mind; I whisper an ancient incantation. "That should keep them busy for awhile."

**Applejack**

"Princess Luna!" I gasp as some grunts bring a cocoon with her inside it. The moon princess looks at us sadly. "What did you do to her?" before they could answer that Skulker character comes up and smiles.

"We meet again, twice you have humiliated me and now I will have my revenge," he aims his gun at us when Chrysalis orders him to stop saying they haven't drained us yet. "Yes your highness," What in thunderation just happened? I thought he was Vlad's flunky not the changelings.

"Don't worry, this will be the last you see of us in your world," the queen says smiling. "Using Skulker's help we plan to move into the human world and feast on their love." I doubt Plasmius will be happy. "Don't worry about Vlad, I have plans for him."

"We have to stop that lowlife before she destroys Danny's home." Fluttershy asks what we can as we are trapped in her. I have an idea, "you honestly think that varmint is going to just let walk into his world? Have his plans brought to nothing?"

"MMMMMM, you have a point," Chrysalis orders the gaurds to release us. Skulker protests saying we are his prize. "Don't get your cords in a knot. You will get to skin them after we have dealt with your boss."

They come over and release us, "Okay now," I kick the bugs to the ground. Chrysalis growls ordering them to stop but I am too fast for them. "Come Fluttershy our friends need us."

**Dani**

"I am glad to see you cuz," I say seeing Danny come round the corner and hug him tight. He asks me if I am okay. "Yeah, Vlad tried to get to me but I was able to fight him off." He ruffled my hair and said he was proud of me.

Rarity smiled noting the relation between me and Danny was like Shining Armor and Twilight. "Except we're not siblings," Danny opens his mouth to say something but something comes over him. He falls to the ground but I catch him.

"Danny? Can you hear me?" I call out he moans something about Vlad getting more powerful. "Danny it's me Danielle?" Rarity says he was hit by dark magic. Vlad is using the amulet and the more he uses it the more it takes over.

"But Trixie used it and Twilight didn't seem affected but its presence?" Spike asks confused. According to Rarity it's the type of magic enmeshed in Vlad's being. Despite the damage she did Trixie only used a fraction of its true power. "Then how do we stop him?" he asks.

"I have a link to Vlad; a modification of my DNA allows me to sense his presence. I can act as a dowsing rod and locate him." Rarity refuses saying she's not risking my life. "I want to do this. You are my friends and can't allow Plasmius to destroy your home." She nods and lets me get to the front of the group.

**Sweetie Belle**

"This isn't fair," I said as I tied some bed sheets together. Apple Bloom asks what I am doing. "Scootaloo needs us, we never leave a fellow Crusader behind." She agrees but warns me that the doc put some kind of listening device in our room.

"He knew we would try to escape," an idea hits me. I can use my magic to find the device. She asks me if it will work. It's worth a try.

I close my eyes and focus on looking at hidden things but something outside distracted me. I race over to the window and see changeling searching the farm. "What could he be doing so far from his have?" Apple Bloom said she didn't know. "I think we better follow him."

We climb down the wall into the fields, "Come on!" I tell Apple Bloom as we follow the bug.

**Jazz**

"What's going on?" I ask Tucker racing into the room. I was hoping he had received word from Danny that he was coming home. He points to the ghost probe he sent out into the Zone. Portals were popping up all over the place.

I ask him if it's another ghost invasion. He shakes his head saying he's not sure what is going on. "Come on, we have to go find out what's going on." He runs into the speeder. "Whatever is coming through is huge," he says as I buckle up and zoom back into the Ghost Zone.


	29. The Warden and the Queen

**Chapter XXIX: The Warden and the Queen**

**Trixie**

"I...think...we...lost them," Twilight said looking back. She asked how those things can talk. "Danny always described them as mute." It's no doubt the amulet he's using to power up those minions. We're getting close to him and he's throwing everything he got at us.

"I see something up ahead." Shining says as we race to where he is. In front of was a door. "I think it's the door we're looking for." He walks up to it but I get in front him. Vlad is no doubt expecting us and has something waiting for us.

I cast an energy blast at the door as a large block comes down. I walk up to it and read the script on it. "Ye who enter best beware only courageous shall be cleared." Shining asks me what it means. "I am not sure I've never seen anything like it."

I was about to say something when Twilight said she was feeling woozy. Before she could fall Shining caught her "what's the matter?" he asks concerned. The unicorn says there's something in there that isn't natural. "More leftovers from your dabbling in dark magic." She shrugs saying it could be but wasn't sure.

I place a hoof on the door and it slides open. "We should be careful," I tell my friends before we enter.

**Skulker**

"Our forces are beginning break through," Chrysalis said looking at the map. "Once we arrive in the human world there will be enough food to last several lifetimes." She tells that I will be rewarded for my services all I want is to get revenge on these infernal ponies.

"My queen we are encountering resistance," one of the bugs says coming towards the queen. She looked at him and asked who is opposing them. "It appears to be army of police," I smiled at this Walker would never let them cross the Ghost Zone.

"Skulker I want you to find out who is defying my...," the changeling looked at Chrysalis nervously. "Why are you still here?" he says that the orange and yellow ponies escaped

"WHAT!" how dare they continue to mock me. I prepare to leave but the queen orders me to come back. Not until I have those ponies hides.

**Spike**

"Are you sure about this," I asked Danielle as her cousin prepared her to locate Vlad. She says it's the only way we will be able to keep ahead of him. She muttered something under her breath that only Danny heard.

She took a breath and closed her eyes. Danny asked her if Plasmius was nearby. "I…can't…be sure…," we all looked confused about her words. "There is something blocking me from seeing him clearly." The boy asked her what is causing this.

"Something tells me the Alicorn Amulet is at the heart of this." Everyone turned to Rarity. "Vlad has been using it for the longest time. More so than Trixie ever did; It's hiding him so we can't see him." Danny turned pale at the thought.

"Yet he can see us clear as day," he clenched his fist trying to restrain his anger. "We need to…," he began to say but stopped. He clawed at his throat and collapsed on the floor.

"It's Vlad," Danielle said as a glowing green blade formed around her hand. She slashed at the air around Danny as he was able to breathe again. "Show yourself Plasmius!" she demanded. A faint laugh was heard in the air.

"You really think you can stop me?" he asked as I glared at where the voice is coming. "Ah my dear dear Spike you surely are joking." I tell him that I am not and I am going to defend my friends no matter what. No answer came. It was like he vanished.

"He revealed himself. I know where to find him," Dani says motioning us to follow her.

**Fluttershy**

"Where are we going?" I asked Applejack nervously. She said if we are going to free Luna we would need help. "Are you sure we're going to find help…," I heard a noise and cowered behind the earth pony. What if it the changelings are on to us?

I opened my eyes a bit and saw a form in front of us. "There is nothing to fear Fluttershy," the voice of Celestia said as I sighed in relief.

"Princess what are you doing here?" Applejack asks. The alicorn tells her that she escaped from Chrysalis' goons and was waiting for the moment to stop them. She explains the changelings are planning to invade Danny's home. "That would explain why Skulker is working for them," Celestia says they must be stopped. "First we need to rescue Luna those bugs got her."

"Come follow me," she says walking deeper into the forest. I slowly followed behind her and AJ hoping that there were no monsters in here.

**Scootaloo**

"I know what you are up to," Sam said coming closer to us. Something was affected her mind. She mentioned something about us being Changelings in disguise and was not going to let us harm Danny.

"We're…," Rainbow says dodging her attack. "…Changelings," nothing seem to be getting through to her. She looks around the room and sees a pile of rope. "Squirt you think you can grab that rope?" I nod and race over to it.

Before Sam could attack Rainbow took the rope and wrapped around her. "Do you think it will hold her?" I ask nervously as Dashie nods. She says this is Vlad's work. The fruit loop won't leave us alone. I look around at the books in the study. "Let's fight magic with magic," Rainbow smiles and says that's brilliant. "I know there is some magic non unicorns can do."

"Then let's get to it!"

**Walker**

"We got this one flying around the Zone." A guard says brining in the bug. He hands me a canister saying this was all he had with him. I tell him to leave us as I will take over the investigation. "Yes sir," he walks out of the room.

"So you bugs thought you could get past me," I picked up the canister and opened it. An image of black bug like horse appeared and introduced herself as Queen Chrysalis.

"You will grant my armies passage or else," the queen said as I laughed. You may be the queen but I am the law here. You want to play ball we'll play but I will make the rules.

I summoned Bullet into my room, "have you mean capture as many of these things as possible. I want to send a reply to her highness." The ghost saluted and took off as I looked over a map of the Zone.


	30. Throwing Stones at a Wasp's Nest

**Chapter XXX: Throwing Stones at a Wasp's Nest**

**Princess Celestia**

"What's the plan?" Applejack asked as soon as we were a good distance away from the changelings. I tell them they seemed to be intent on finding a way out of Equestria. "Yeah, they plan to enter a friend's world to feed on them." I assure her they won't get far.

"I am going to open a portal, it should attract the changelings. While they are busy you will rescue Luna and bring her here. We will need all the help we can to defeat Chrysalis and her allies." Fluttershy asks what happens if they find out about this. "They won't they will be busy trying to find the portal I created.

"You can count on us Princess," the earth pony says as I close my eyes and open a portal.

**Danny**

"Dani, are you okay?" I ask noticing that a look of terror on her face. Vlad was getting cowardly now that we know how to find him. I slowly walk up to her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"GET BACK!" she yells throwing me against the wall.

"Darling are you all right?" Rarity asks helping me up. I nod but say Vlad is flooding her mind with visions. Plasmius knows that his time is getting short and… a screech fills the air. The unicorn screams as what appears to be Vlad's vultures on steroids appeared.

"Well, well if it isn't the _takhshet_," Anacletus said firing an ecto beam from his eyes. "You've interfered with our business for too long." I blocked his attack and ordered everyone behind me. He eyes up Danielle and grabs her. "You have a date with Vlad."

"Let her go you ruffian!" the unicorn blasts the bird with her magic. Æsc swoops down and chases her. A quick ectoblast stops him.

The birds look at each other and vanish with my cousin.

**Dr. Hooves**

"Doctor! Doctor!" a voice called out as Derpy raced into my home. "You've got to help me. The changelings they took my daughter," I calm her down and tell her to slowly tell me what happened. "She was playing in the backyard when a swarm appeared out of nowhere and carried her off." What would those bugs want with Dinky?

"Come on my friend we will get her back," I take my screwdriver and race outside. Changelings were everywhere. It was like they were searching for something. I did a reading of the area. "They are searching for a…," not far from us was Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.

"Come on let's follow him," the unicorn says but Derpy and I grab the two before they can move. "Dr. Hooves? What are you doing here?" I ask them the same thing.

"Scootaloo is in trouble we have to find her. We don't leave a crusader behind," Apple Bloom explains. There will be no such rescue as it is too dangerous. I order them to get back home. The two fillies look at each other before agreeing and running off.

Another crisis averted.

**Sam**

"I think she's coming too?" I heard a voice say as I slowly opened my eyes. My head throbbed wildly as the image of Scootaloo appeared in front of me. "We were starting to worry about you. One minute you were fine and the next you were attacking us." I don't remember anything but the birds attacking.

"You were under some kind of spell," Dash explains helping me up. "We figured it was that Vlad creep trying to stop us." I ask her how they snapped me out of it. "We…," she placed a hoof over my mouth as we heard a group of changelings approaching.

"Chrysalis will pleased we found the way to the new world." Had they found a way to earth so soon?

"Hold it," the blue Pegasus says watching them fly away. "you need to get your strength up before we can go after them. Not to mention find the others." I take out a small homing beacon. I explain we can use it to find Danny."

"How is that tiny tiny thing going to find him?" Pinkie asks looking at it. I explain it's honed in Danny's vitals. "Cool!" I press a button and set lose hopefully it will take us to Danny.

**Rarity**

"Why don't you face me like a man instead of picking on Danielle!" Danny shouted trying to use his powers to go through the walls but something blocking his powers. "VLAD! DAMN!" I place a hoof on his back and assure him that we will find his cousin. He takes a breath and calms down. "You're right."

"If he took her then we must be close to him," Spike chimes in. He has a point if weren't so close him he wouldn't have taken Dani. He mentions something about the birds that attacked us. He said they are usually feeble and easily dealt with.

"It must be the amulet," he says closing his eyes. He explains that he might be able to follow them by sensing the change in Vlad's ectoplasmic signature. "That amulet is probably messing with his vitals. If I can sense that change we find the fruit loop." 

Spike asks if there is a spell I can use to help, "Twilight did show me a spell for tracking auras once," I close my eyes and cast it on Danny. The boy shivers for a second but soon gets back and points to the left "Come on!" I tell the dragon as we follow Danny down the hallway.

**Jazz**

"Tucker what's wrong?" I race up to him but he stares at the phone. He points to screen where dozens of new portals were opening. "Is it a ghost invasion?" he shrugs his shoulder never seeing anything like this. I ask him if this could be the work of someone like Technus.

"These aren't created using technology. It's like what Celestia and Luna use," Magic? I race over to the speeder but he stops me. "We don't want to attract their attention or that of anyone else." He walks over to a locked door and enters in a code.

"What is that?" I ask in awe of what's inside. He tells me Danny stole the plans for this from Vlad's lab when Dan Phantom attacked. According to what Danny told him it was some kind stealth suit. It should be able make us invisible to them.

I walk up to the suit and place the helmet on my head. "What are you doing?" Tucker demands to know. If those things break though he will be needed to stop them. Besides I have both used the Ecto-Suit and the Ghost Peeler armor and can function quite well in them. "Fine," he give me the breastplate and pushes a button on it.

The armor automatically attaches to me attaches to my body. He says the button on the right gauntlet turns on the cloaking device and should invisible to anything. He presses a button his watch and a portal to the Ghost Zone appears. "Something I learned from Danielle," he says as I enter the gateway to fight these things.


	31. Breakthrough

**Chapter XXXI: Breakthrough**

**Fluttershy**

"Are you sure about this Applejack?" I ask nervously. There has to be some other way to do this. AJ shakes her head and says if we went to free Luna we have do this now. "O…kay," she tells me to signal my animal friends to do their part.

I give out a whistle and a swarm of bunnies rush to where the Changelings were keeping Luna. "What in the name of the queen is going on." They follow them away from the cocoon allowing us to get up to her.

My bear friend comes up and slashes the casing open. "Applejack! Fluttershy! Are we happy to see thee," she hugs us tight. "We must hurry Chrysalis is looking away into Danny's home. They must be stopped."

"Don't fret Princess we will stop them," Applejack says, "your sister is waiting for us." She asks if Celestia is okay. Applejack nods as we teleport away to the sun princess.

**Walker**

"Warden, more of those horse-bugs are breaking through." Bullet says saluting me. I ask him what he know about them. "Recon hasn't found much, they seem to be emotional parasites." I look down at the report our forces gathered.

They were more than we originally thought. Soon our forces would be outnumbered but Walker doesn't surrender. "I think it's time we initiate plan XC-109," Bullet gulped at the order. He asked me if I was sure I wanted to do this. "Yes, now go to the contraband room and prepare to clear the block."

"Yes sir," he salutes taking off. These bugs will wish they never heard the name Walker!

**Apple Bloom**

"We're not going anywhere?" Sweetie asked as I nodded. I don't care what the doctor says we never leave a fellow crusader behind. "How are we going to find her. She could be anywhere?" She is obviously where Rainbow Dash is; all we need to find her and there will be Scootaloo.

I look up and see a swarm of changelings, "follow me I have an idea." We race behind a group of trees. Sweetie asks what we are going to do. "Do you know any transformation spells?" she looks at me strangely. We are going undercover.

"I saw Rarity use one awhile back. She used it to turn fabric into different colors." She closes her eyes as her horn glows. I feel the magic come over me. "Well what did you think," she conjures a mirror. It worked now all we have to is sneak into the swarm and follow them to our friend.

**Dani**

"You have a date with a Plasmius," the bird brains say. They carry on how Vlad will be so happy to have his little slave back and the reward they will get for doing a good job. "I am thinking Matlock the complete series on DVD."

"DVD? Are you _meshuge_ no one cares about DVDs it's all about Blu-Ray." Æsc comments as the leader growls complaining that he won't shill out money for another toy.

It seems that though Vlad changed their outside they are still idiots inside. "Maybe I can use this to my advantage," I grab on Anacletus' leg and throw him to the ground. The bird growls darting at me but a shield makes quick work of them.

"_A brokh!"_ his hisses, "We may not get her to Vlad but she'll be lost here." He tells his friends as they flew away.

**Twilight Sparkle**

"Get behind me!" Armor shouts as the door slowly opens. I ask him what he sees, "I hate to say it but nothing."

I come out from behind him and see an old study. The walls were covered in hieroglyphics. "I think this is a Sanctum." In ancient times ponies would dedicate a whole room to magic. Trixie asks who do I think owned it. "I think Starswirl but some of these markings seem older than him."

"There were legends that before Canterlot Castle was built ponies worshiped the mountain." I ask Shining how he knows this. "There were some benefit to being your brother," I blush. "maybe there are something in these books to help us."

I take out a book on ancient charms, "look at this," I turn to page that describes the forging of the amulet. It says eons ago an evil unicorn forged the amulet to steal the magic from other ponies. "The amulet doesn't only corrupts you; it makes the unicorn's spirit possess your body. Trixie gulped hard realizing just now what she was playing with.

I was about to say something when I heard something. Shining Armor conjures a sword and push me and Trixie behind him. "What do you see?" Trixie asks nervously. He says it looks like those skeletons Vlad controls but there something different. He says it's like he's experimenting with them.

"I bet if we follow them they will take us to Vlad," I suggest sneaking out quietly so not to attract attention.

**Vlad**

"What do you mean she got away?" I ask Anacletus pacing around the floor. "You are possessed by dark magics stronger than anything. How could you let her escape?" He starts to say something but I grab him by the throat. "YOU ARE ALL USELESS!" I throw him to the ground.

"Don't get so angry, she's lost with no way to ge….," I use a spell to turn him into stone. The others looked in shock at what I did.

"What are you looking at?" Æsc says nothing and says they will get the girl. "No. I have had it with your stupidity." I summon my liches ordering them to find Danielle and destroy her. "Don't my worry my friends I have another use for you. I want you to spy on Skulker for me."

"But isn't he your _ongeshtelter_?" Yes has worked for me in the past but now I fear he may have strayed from our goals. "I see don't worry boss we'll get to the bottom of this," they say taking off.


	32. Trojan Horse

**Chapter XXXII: Trojan Horse**

**Queen Chrysalis **

"Skulker what have you found," I asked the hunter as he comes out of a portal. He says that the warden is attacking us. I smiled, so this Walker wants to play. "I have just the thing to deal with him. "General!" I call for my top solider as he flew in. "I want you to take some…"

"My queen? Are you all right?" he asks as I look around. There is a portal, a powerful one, nearby. I order him to send some of his men to search for it. "Yes my queen." He goes to fly away but I call him back. I order him to sneak into this ghost realm and take care of our legal issues. He bows and flies away.

"You really think he will be able to trick Walker?" Skulker asks skeptically. Don't worry about the warden we will deal them. All you have you to do is get rid of your ex-employer.

**Bullet**

"Everything is ready sir," the warden walks out into the mess hall and looks at the ghosts assembled.

"The Ghost Zone is under attack and it's up to you to bring order." He explains that he is willing to drop several charges on their record for this. "I might be able to see that some of you are released. However your only chance is through me. Double-cross and you will be back in prison or worse."

"Why we trust the Fuzz?" Johnny 13 shouted. The delinquent always had a hatred for the law and knows Walker's whims very well. The warden takes out a small ledger and rips a page out. He says that for vandalizing another ghost's lair.

"Any questions?" he orders them to march out to the battle. "Bullet, I want to you to check on our boys in the field. Any bugs show up squash them."

I hear a noise as I walk out the main gate. "Who's there show yourself!" I see flash of blue in the corner of my eye. "If you're a bug you better just give up!" I get out my gun but something blasts it out of the way,

"I think it is you who should surrender." A voice said as something hit me in the chest and everything went black. The last thing I heard was someone mention there is new assistant in town.

**Derpy**

"This is where I last saw her," I tell the doctor running into the backyard "She was playing on the slide when a swarm of changeling appeared and took her. I tried to catch up but they teleported and…the doctor says not worry we will get her back.

"This is most perplexing. Changelings feed on love not magic unless…" I ask him what he's thinking. "There is one theory, it's just that but might help us find your daughter." He says they must be using unicorns to boost their own powers. 

"Why would they do that?" he explains to me that they might be looking for love in other realms. With enough magic they could open a portal anywhere. "We have to find her before they hurt her." He tells me to calm down.

"I promise you we will get her back," he takes out his probe and scans the area. "I am picking up a magical signal this way," he points to the north as we begin searching for Dinky.

**Skulker**

"Sneaking up on Plasmius won't be easy. Even without that amulet his senses are highly attuned." Chrysalis snickers saying that she is not worried. She gives out a whistle and her soldiers bring out a small light purple unicorn.

"You have the ability to possess a beings' body," I nod as she walks over to the foal and smiles. "You will posess this little one. Using her magic you should be able to trick Vlad and take him out." It might work. "My forces will be waiting for…" I tune her out as I hear something in the distance.

I go invisible and follow the signal to a nearby tree. Two of Vlad's vultures are there talking. Plasmius must be spying on me. "I have to hand it the boss," the birds turn around. There is something different about. "Where is your leader?"

"Vlad had a tantrum and Anacletus is taking a nap." Æsc says nervously as I look at him curiously. "The important thing is that Vlad sent them to see what you are doing." I have to hand it Vlad keeping his bases covered.

"Don't worry I have this under control," they look at each other and fly away.

**Pinkie Pie**

"Did it find him?" I ask as Sam adjusts the controls with her good hand. She places a finger up. She says that he's heading away from us. "Why would he do that?" She adjusts the machine saying there is something odd about Danny's vitals.

"Do you think it's Vlad?" Scootaloo asks curiously. She shakes her head; whatever Danny is under seem to be calming and focusing him.

"It sounds a like spell, whoever is with Danny must be using it keep him from freaking out," Dashie explains. Sam breathes a say of relief knowing it was someone friendly. Sam shows us the tracker and says that we can catch up with him. "Then let's go!" Rainbow says as we leave the room and go find our friend.

**Tucker**

"There has to be thousands of them!" I gasp as more of the creatures swarm into the Zone. According to the sensors they are using natural portals.

"What do we do?" Jazz asks even if we work as fast we can thousands more are…"Tucker we have other problems. Every ghost Danny's bagged is heading this way." She explains it seems their coming from northeast. That's where Walker Jail is.

I put the speeder into drive and head in that direction. She asks about the bugs, "I hate to say this but right now the ghosts are a bigger threat." I activate the lasers and set them to zap the bugs along the way. I just hope whatever's going on we can handle it.


	33. Return to Prison

**Chapter XXXIII: Return to Prison**

**Sweetie Belle**

"I can't believe we made it into the castle," Apple Bloom says as we land in a secluded area. "Maybe you'll get your cutie mark in disguises." That would be awesome maybe a white mask cutie mark or maybe a pony in a costume. While I was thinking Apple Bloom pushed me into a corner someone was coming.

It was Dani; she looked like she was lost. "Come on," we carefully get behind her. Apple Bloom asks what she's looking for but before I can answer Dani pins me to the ground. "Wait! It's us," I break the spell revealing who we are.

"Sweetie Belle! Apple Bloom?" She asks what we're doing here. We explain that we want to find Scootaloo."Well I am looking for someone too. Vlad's geezers tried to take capture me and dumped me here." She is trying to get back to Danny and the others.

"Maybe Scootaloo is with them," Apple Bloom suggests looking at Dani with big eyes. She sighs before allowing us to follow her. "All right Cutie Mark Crusaders rescuers!" the ghost child rolls her eye and tells us to stay close. "You got it!"

**Vlad**

"DAMN IT!" I shouted throwing a book into the air and frying it. "I should have known it would not be this easy."All my allies have betrayed me and…," I sense someone entering the room. "Well if it isn't the mighty hunter?"

Skulker says he would never leave me. I ask him what about his new employer the queen. "Her plan is doomed. They are searching for way into our world in order to feed." He tells me they are also going to sneak him in here by overshadowing a unicorn filly.

"You don't say," I walk over to my chessboard this is an interesting situation. Mayhap I can use this plan to my own advantage. "You have new assignment. Go into the town of Canterlot and bring me some unicorns. I will use their magic to overpower the changelings and wipe out Daniel."

"Are you sure that is wise?" I raise an eyebrow at the hunter's comment. "The ghost children are going to re…," I blast the ghost with a force so powerful it pinned him against the wall. I ordered him to go or else next time I won't be so merciful.

**Shining Armor**

"New orders from Vlad," one of the skeletons said approaching another group. "He wants us to take out the bugs?" Why would he turn against the changelings?

Trixie says that Vlad is pretty paranoid, "Even when he is sure you are on his si…," She gasps as she hears something crack beneath her hoof. The skeletons turn around. I order every pony to run.

"Capture the ponies!" one of them yells as I blast the center vertebra causing them to collapse. The other starts to chase us. I run down a hallway only to find a dead end.

They corner me, "I am not afraid of you!" I tell them creating a shield. I see Twilight and Trixie nearby and signal them to run. "I'll meet up with you later…" They stand there motionless. "Didn't you hear me I said…." The blue unicorn blasts the skeletons allowing us to escape.

Twily races up and hugs me, "I am okay kiddo," I tell her ruffling her mane. "Why didn't you run when…." My sister reminds me that she wouldn't leave me to these things. "The only problem is that we don't know where to find Vlad."

Trixie steps up and say she will allow herself to get captured. We both say no, "I can keep you updated as to what he is doing."

Me and Twilight nod and wish her good luck. She bows and teleports away. I hope this works.

**Walker**

"What the Hell are you doing here Bullet?" I ask my second command as he enters the room. I told him to go back and…he raises his hand and says he is in charge now. "Do I need to remind that before _I _risked my neck for you. You were facing annihilation."

"You should have finished the deal." He goes to fire but I block him. "We gave you a chance to profit from this and you refused." A ring of light surrounded the ghost as transformed into a bug. "Now we will take over." He transforms into me and attacks.

"Impersonating an officer of the law twice and attempted spectricide; that's an eon of hard labor," I quietly open the top drawer of the desk and take out my precious weapon. "It's finally time to use you." I turn on my energy whip and strike at the imposter.

"Nice toy!" he grabs the plasma cord and yanks me to the floor. I warn him he won't get away with this and I will hunt them down and squash every last damn Insect. "That is quite a threat," he looks up and spits up some green ectoplasm like slime. "A pity you won't be around to enforce it."

The last thing I heard was the insect cry out, "for the good of the hive!"

**Dinky **

"Why are keeping her. We can easily take out Vlad ourselves." One of the changeling said looking into the cage. I try to hide my tears and be strong. It's what mommy would want me to do.

"No matters what happens always be brave," she told me that ponies can overcome any challenge. I believe her.

"I say we eat her…," they begun to stay until something scares them away.

I hear the sound of hoofsteps approaching and hear familiar voice. "Down this way!" it's Sweetie Belle what is she doing here. She walks up and sees me. "Dinky? What are you doing here?" she asks as Apple Bloom and some weird creature follows them.

"Don't worry she's on our side," Apple Bloom says as the creature destroys the lock. I race out and embrace my friends. I tell them about how the changelings foalnapped me. "Derpy and the Doctor must be terrified."

"They're looking for me?" Sweetie nods. She says they will get me home.

I walk out of the cell and follow them down the hall. Hang on mommy I am coming.

**Jazz**

"Tell me again what we're doing here?" Tucker asks as we approach the massive prison. I tell him that if Walker is involved then Danny is trouble. "Danny can handle himself and…" a voice comes through the comlink.

"Attention this is Warden Walker; we have been overrun by the changelings. All units are to stand down at once. I repeat we have been overrun and all units are to stand down and surrender." That didn't make sense Walker never surrenders, he'd rather destroy himself than be captured by any enemy.

"Are you getting this Tucker?" I ask Foley. He says if Walker has given up then we should go too. We can't do that we have to see what is going on here. He reminds that we escaped from here and probably has guards posted all over the place. "It actually looks empty. Come on!" Tucker curses under his breath and sets the speeder into park.


	34. Magic Harvest

**Chapter XXXIV: Magic Harvest**

**Princess Celestia**

"What a surprise. I come finding a way into the human world and find you," Chrysalis sneered landing in front of me. I told her that she would go no further. "Who is going to stop me? You couldn't defeat me last we met what makes you think this will be any different?"

"I will not let you harm another world!" I fire an energy beam at her but a shield spell dodges it. She says that Luna is hers and there is no hope for anyone. I charge at her but she teleports out of the way.

"How stupid...," something flies overhead, "where does he think he's going?" While she is distracted I blast her sending her flying into a tree. She moans as she rises and glares at me. "You will pay for…." Something falls from the sky and hits her head. "What the?" a small army of birds are attacking her.

"Sister art thou all right?" I hear Luna say as she, Fluttershy, and Applejack appeared. "We can as quick as we could." I smile hugging my little sister saying I am glad to see her. "We must stop the changelings they are…" I know.

I look up but the queen has vanished. "we must find her!" I tell my friends taking to the skies.

**Danny**

"This way!" Spike calls out we come to a large iron door. "Do you think he's in there?"

I place a hand on the cold metal. A million images race through my mind. I see Dani, lost and alone. Vlad's shadow stands over her. He laughs saying I should have known this was coming. A coldness seizes me. I feel pain all around me. "This is all…," Vlad says until the images are cut off.

"Are you okay Darling," Rarity's voice snaps me back to the present. I am back in the castle. Everything I saw was a vision. "When you placed your hand on the door you froze almost like you were…"

"Possessed?" the unicorn nods worriedly. I saw a vision of something horrible. Rarity says it's only a vision; no doubt more Vlad's dark magic. If I am going through this I can only imagine what Dani's going through.

"Dani is pretty strong," Spike chimes in. "I am sure she can take care of anything that comes her way." I hope you're right Spike because she will need every bit of strength she has to deal with this.

**Skulker**

"So Vlad wants unicorns?" I said hovering above this wretched city. I will give him unicorns. I activate my sensors picking up on their magic. "Bingo!" a powerful one dead ahead. "Activate…," something knocked me off course setting my blaster off.

A group of three pegasi coming zooming after me. "Okay let's show this clown what the Wonderbolts can do." They want a battle they will get it. "Hyper Tornado NOW!" a pony with orange hair shouts as they start spinning around me. For a moment it confuses my sensors but soon get use to it. I go to fire but the hit me in the chest. "This for Celestia!" she shouts as I zoom above them.

"Let's see how you like this?" I take my ectoplasm cannon and blast them with the sticky substance. They come crashing to the ground with a blast. "Wonderbolts, uh? Such pathetic attempts. Klemper is more of a challenge than you." I walk over to them.

"You won't get away with this," the orange haired pony says trying to break free. I remove her goggles. "Hey those official Wonderbolt goggles." An idea hits me, I am only one but if I have some help I could capture more unicorns for Plasmius.

"Today is your lucky day. I am going to spare your miserable hides." They try to act brave but against Skulker none can survive.

**Dani**

"One moment I am outside playing and the next a swarm of changelings swoops down and grabs me," the young unicorn, named Dinky, explained as we walked down the hall. Why would the changelings capture unicorns they already have magic.

"Maybe they are using them to use them as batteries," Sweetie Belle explained. She had read a book at Twilight's about an evil wizard doing the same thing. If that's what they're doing I can only…. "DANI!" the filly say as my knees give way and everything goes black.

I am not sure how long I am out of it. All I can remember is the suffering I saw. "Danielle can you hear us?" Apple Bloom's voice calls me back to the waking world. I see the filly standing on my chest. "Thank goodness you're all right; you collapsed and said something about someone owning you.

"Bad memories from my past," I explain getting up. The three young ponies look at me worriedly. "Don't worry I'm fine let's…" I hear someone coming. I use my power to make us invisible. I hear a familiar voice.

"I am definitely getting strong readings here," it was Dr. Hooves he was scanning the area with his device what is he doing here.

"Mommy!" Dinky cries out as she leaps toward a gray pegasus with yellow eyes. The two hugs each other tight happy to see each other.

I release the others making them visible. "Danielle?" the doctor says stunned to see me. I tell him I got separated from my cousin while trying to track down Vlad. "It seems that though his iron alliance is broken he's still fighting." He turns and sees Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom. "I thought I told you to stay put." 

"These two have come in handy, doctor. If not for them I might not be here." He looks at the two and says something about them staying with me. "Don't worry they are in good hands." He nods telling them to keep close to me.

"You got it, Cutie Mark Crusader ghost fighters!" they shout clapping their hooves together! 

**Rainbow Dash**

"What's going on?" Sam shoves into a corner. She says someone is out there but she's not sure who it is. "Whoever it is we can take it." She says it sounds like ponies coming. "Maybe it's the others?" I peek out but Sam pulls me back in.

"Come on move it! We don't have all day!" that sounded like Spitfire but what she is doing here.

Sam takes out a small device to spy on them. Sure enough there is the captain of the Wonderbolts or I at least think it is. She's dressed in some high tech armor and has some scope over eye. She is leading another pony down a hall.

"That's Fancypants!" Pinkie calls out, "but why would he be with Spitfire this doesn't make sense?" Sam points out the technology looks familiar but isn't sure where Spitfire got it. "Maybe she using to fight the changelings or…," Sam places a hand over Pinkie's mouth for a second. She zooms in and see a logo.

"DALV!" Scootaloo asks her what it is, "spell DALV backwards." She thinks of a second then spells out V-L-A-D.

"That low down worm! I am going to make him pay for making the Wonderbolts do his dirty work." scoots calms me saying we need to think of a plan. I suggest that I go after them while she finds Danny.

"Okay keep out of sight, we don't want to let him know we're on to him." Don't worry stealth is my middle name.

**Applejack**

"It looks we came just in time," Celestia says we have to find where Chrysalis went to before she can infest Danny's home. "Don't worry we'll find them." I tell them.

Celestia closes her eyes, "I can't sense her. She's gone!" she couldn't have gone too far. "I am not sure but we must stop her."

A little sparrow flies near Fluttershy and whispers something to her. "He's says that she saw Chrysalis heading away from the castle,"

"We shall find them sister; you take care of the monster who took our kingdom!" Luna says as we take off hoping to catch the queen before she can escape.


	35. Coup d'état

**Chapter XXXV: **_**Coup d'état **_

**Jazz**

"Something is seriously wrong here," I say as we enter the fortress.

There is no sign of any prisoners or guards. "This isn't like…," Tucker begins to say until he sees something move. He aims his weapon to fire but I stop him. "What is that?" he asks as I examine it. It appears to be cocoon of sorts.

I gaze into and see a ghost in it. "Whoever is doing it is using ghosts for…," something skirted around. "Hey wait," I shine a light on it and see something dart away. "I think we need to split up." Tucker swallows hard. "What's wrong you're a master at the demon infested house in _Doomed 3_?"

"That was video game and I had a code. Who knows what these things are and what they want." He says hiding behind me. I roll my eyes and tell him we will be in constant contact. "Are you sure," he mutters as I nod and comes out. "Okay I can do this," he says as tell him to search the upper levels while I take the lowers.

"If you find anything let me know," I tell him as we go our separate ways.

**Trixie**

I can feel my heart pounding as I look around the room. "Vlad shou…," I began to say until I felt something cold around me. I look up and see Plasmius standing before me. He asks what I am doing here.

"I have decided it was wrong to try to go against you." He stares into my eyes. "I can help you defeat the ponies and the changelings," I tell him as smiles at me.

"How good to have you back Ms. Lulamoon," he says as I feel myself being lifted off the ground. "However your role has changed in the arrangement." He slams me against the wall and puts a collar around my neck. "You are no longer my associate you are my power source."

"WAIT! I MEAN…," a surge of electricity flows into my body leaving me winded. "Why…are…you…?"

"Doing this, simple." He says know what I am going to do. "Don't worry Trixie you will be joined with others very soon." He I sink into a black sea.

**Clockwork**

"What is it this time?" I asked as a pair of Observants entered the room. They told me the temple is under attack by creatures. "Your defenses should have…"

"They can take the form of anyone. We think they may have our leader. We just got away with our after lives." I ask them what they want me to do. "We need you to help us take care of this. It's your job." I sigh and roll my eyes. "How dare you take that tone with…," I press the button on my staff freezing them to panic.

Suddenly someone blasted the door to bits. "Who dares enter my inner sanctum," I reach for my scythe ready to fight whatever is coming.

A group of changelings walk in the room. "Get the last of the seers. I will take care of the time master," one says as he transforms into my and a blasts me.

I block his attack, "you may look like me but you are a sad imposter," I swing my weapon at him but he flies out of the way. "Whatever you are doing will come to…," more of the bugs swarm in.

"He might provide a tasty meal," another says as it spits some goo at me. I dodge the attack and teleports out of the room. It was time I call on a friend.

**Rarity**

I look at the ghost boy, whatever he saw shook him to the core and wasn't letting go. "Still worried about your cousin?" I ask as he and Spike search the room for anything that can help us. He mentions something about the horrors she's faced under Vlad's control over her.

"Hey! I think I found something," Spike says racing up to me with a scroll. I start to unroll it when something hits me. It felt like a scream only magnified a million times. "RARITY!" the little dragon tugs on my mane as I snap out of it.

"What's wrong?" Danny asks coming over. I tell them about feeling another unicorn in pain. "VLAD!" he sneers recognizing the monster's work. He must have cast spell to amplify a unicorn's connection to another unicorn. "We have to find Plasmius!"

"How we will know we are doing," Danny thinks for a second. He says maybe we can fool him. "What do you mean?"

He takes out a metal device and holds it to his chest, "Spike! Rarity catch me when I…," he pulls the trigger as electricy flows into his body. I can sense he's trying to not scream. After about 5 seconds he stops and powers down falling on the ground.

I conjure a cushion for him to fall on, "What was that?" I ask worriedly. He says it's a device to block his powers. He explains it should keep Vlad from sensing him. "How will we find Danielle without your…," he take out another device saying it will help us find her.

"With…my…powers…out…you can track the other unicorns and find Vlad." He says still panting. I am not sure this is a good idea but I trust you.

**Tucker**

"This was a stupid idea," I complained walking down a hallway. I can't believe that Jazz convinced me…I heard something "Who's there?" I call out but I hear nothing. "I am warning you I am armed with ghost weapons and ready to fight. 

I close my eyes and race into Walker's office. "Warden for once I am…," the chair turns around and 6h the ghost smiles at me. "Your prison is…," a green flame surrounds him and turns into some kind of bug creature. 

"Sorry the warden is unavailable I am in command now!" the creature said smiling playfully. I stumble trying t get my weapon. "Don't worry you won't need that," she blasts it out of my hand laughing. "You think I am afraid of your little toys." She asks as millions of eyes appear in the darkness. "You shall make a…" I push the desk into her and run out the room only to be cornered by these things.

A couple of bugs come out and spit some kind of slime at my feet. The lead bug walks up to me and transforms into me. She tells me that she will find the other and nothing can stop her.

"Keep an eye on him, I am going hunting," she says walking out the door and locking it behind her.

**Fluttershy**

"We couldn't find any sign of Chrysalis," Applejack as we met up with Luna. "We searched high and low and nothing. I know they can change form but disappear?"

"She must have run into a portal. She could be anywhere by now." That didn't sound very good. "There are countless portals she could have gone in any of them." The princess explains as a little mouse climbs up my tail.

"What is it rusty," I ask the creature as he explains he can track Chrysalis' sent. "Um, I think I know what to do." AJ and Luna turned. "My mouse friend said he picked up her scent this way," I point to the west corner of the forest.

"Thou art brilliant Fluttershy." Luna takes to the skies, "Lead the way," she tells me as we follow the trail and hopefully find the queen before it is too late.


	36. Gathering the Forces

**Chapter XXXVI: Gathering the Forces**

**Sam**

I rolled my eyes as the blue Pegasus ran off to find what's going on with her friend.

"Come on, we need to get to Danny and shut down Plasmius," I tell Scootaloo and Pinkie as we sneak out of the room.

I take out the receiver but can't find Danny's signal. I adjust the frequency but nothing just static. "You don't think?" Scootaloo asks worriedly. I tell her I don't want to think about it and we can't stay here.

"Maybe he's not far from us," I motion for them to follow me when I heard something. "Something's coming." I warn the ponies.

"We're ready for them!" Scootaloo says putting on her helmet. That gives me an idea. I take a wireless webcam and attaches to the filly's helmet. I ask her to go see what she can find, "we'll be tracking your Wi-Fi signal." I explain as she smiles ready to her part.

"Pinkie, we are going down this way, keep an eye out for anything," the pink pony says she'll do better than that. "What do you mean?" 

"I can…" her left hind leg begins to shake. "There are ghosts is nearby my Pinkie Sense is telling me," I ask what she means by that. She explains that she can sense various events and things by how she feels. I ask her how accurate her sense is. "Fairly but I can't tell who the ghost is?" Well whatever we find we'll be ready for it.

**Derpy**

"You okay doc?" I ask my friend as he stares out at the skies. He mentions something about a convergence of magic coming from the palace. I ask him what is wrong.

"Something is gathering a lot of magic at the palace," I explain to him it might be the princesses returning. "No, it's not a large surge like we would get with the princesses. It's as if a lot of small amounts is being herded there." He takes out a small device from the drawer and turns it on trying to locate the source.

"What do you think is causing it?" Dinky asked worried. He assures her that he won't let anything happen to her again.

"I am not sure but if something is scouring Canterlot for magic it won't be long until they come here." He tells me to take Dinky to her room and keep an eye on her. "I am going to find out what is going on."

"Be safe Doc," I hug him before he walks out the door. May Celestia protect him.

**Bullet**

"We routed out another bug nest," the voice of Johnny 13 comes through the comlink.

Walker will be pleased with how many of these things we've squashed. "Unit 89A what is your status?" I call out to others in the zone but something is blocking the signal. "Must be…," suddenly a voice comes from the comlink.

"This Warden Walker activate protocol 664-00." I looked in disbelief why would he make such an order. That is only for emergencies. I try to get in contact with the big man but all I get is static.

"What's going on," Desiree asks noticing my expression. I tell her Walker order a retreat. All forces to return to base. "It might be a trap," she warns as I decide what to do.

"Continue your advance. I will go back to the prison to find out what is going on." I tell her as I open a portal and return to the jail.

**Princess Celestia**

I shuddered as I walked down the hall something was not right. "I must…," just then Fleetfoot comes down the hall with a group of unicorns. "What is she doing?" I sneak into the group of ponies cast a hiding spell and follow them.

We were lead to the lower levels where that hunter was waiting for us. "Here is another bunch of ponies," the Wonderbolt tells him. He orders all the ponies into the room.

"Good work, soon we should have enough," he says glaring at us. "There is something wrong here." He gets out the scanner. He says there is a surge of power here. "I am going to alert Vlad, "he goes through the ceiling.

Other Woderbolts hook up the unicorns to machines. "The monster!" I hiss beneath my breath as Fleetfoot looks at me.

"We have an intruder!" she shouts as she races towards me. I cast a spell and knocks her off course. She stays still for second before shaking her head. "What is going on?" she says it looks like whatever controlling her was lifted.

I reveal myself to her, " Princess," she bows to me. I tell her there is no time for that. Vlad is still on the loose and we need to stop them. "Don't worry we can handle it," she says racing up the unicorns and freeing them.

**Dani**

"Danielle?" Sweetie Belle asks me snapping me back to the present. "Are you all right, we were worried about you. You spaced out for a moment." I tell her I'm fine I just had flashback and we should continue our search.

"You know I don't care what that Vlad varmint did to you. That was long ago and this is right now. Applejack always says not to dwell on the past but focus on what's here and now," I smile at Apple Bloom's words.

She is right, what is past is past and we need to… I hear something zooming down the hallway. "What is it that?" it sounds like bike or a…

"Scootaloo!" Sweetie calls out as the orange filly appears and jumps off her scooter. "We were worried we would never find you."

"I am fine and I am glad to see you too. " She says that Sam needs our help. She can't use her device to find Danny and is worried about him.

I close my eyes and try to find him. I can't sense his ectoplasmic signature but I do sense him. "What did you find out?" Apple Bloom asks curious as I come back to the moment. I tell her that he's here he just shut off his ghost powers to avoid being found.

"Come on, I'll take you back to Sam and Pinkie," Scootaloo says hopping on the ride and motioned us to follow her.

**Twilight Sparkle**

I tried to keep my focus on discerning the glyphs but I keep getting these images in my mind. "I think you should rest Twily," Shining says as I massage my temple and relax for a moment. Judging by his face I can see my brother is having the same problem.

"What do you think it means?" I ask him worriedly. He says that it like that something is gathering a lot of magic in the castle. "The changelings?" I ask as he shakes his head. He explains that it's as if somepony is building a weapon and using magic to power it.

"Vlad!" I gasp out, "we have to stop him."

"Have you heard anything from Trixie?" I shake my head I think something is wrong and she needs our help.

"It is more than that," a voice says as Princess Celestia appears in the room.

"CELESTIA!" I hug my mentor tight. "Where did you go? What happened?" she says she will explain everything later but right now she needs our help.

"Vlad is using unicorns to increase the power of the amulet. He must be stopped," she explained to us. Shining volunteered to round up some guards and ambush him. "No we must stay together. Follow me."


	37. Uprising

**Chapter XXXVII: Uprising**

**Vlad**

"DAMN!" I cursed blasting a hole in the hunter's armor. "Technus said he had it under control!" he said he would make sure they wouldn't be a problem.

"I can easily take her out, it won't…," I grab him by the neck I will not have him bungle things further and order to prepare the unicorns. "Are you sure about this? With Celestia back she might be getting ready to…"

"You will do as you are told!" I throw Skulker to the ground. "We must break them up!" he trembles as he gets up and goes to execute my orders.

I walk over to the cage where Ms. Lulamoon is kept. "Don't take this as a glimmer of hope, my dear Trixie. I shall soon capture our royal guest and add her power to my own." Her eyes slowly open. "I know you are feigning to be injured," I pick her up by the neck. "You're friends are doomed."

"You don't know Twilight very well do you?" she asks as I throw her to the ground. Ms. Sparkle will learn that there are some things friendship can't fix.

**Applejack**

"This is where the trail ends," Fluttershy asks pointing to a tree. Luna uses her magic and discovers a portal.

"She has escaped into another world," the princess said worriedly. Fluttershy asks what are we going to do. "You are going to aid my sister in taking back the castle. I am going to send a message to a friend who can help us catch the changeling queen."

"You can count on us princess," I tell her as we head towards the palace.

Before we could get any further we get surrounded by changelings. "You're not going anywhere," they said as the bugs starting spitting goo at us.

"Fluttershy look out!" I push her out of the way of the goo but it hits a bird sticking it to the tree.

"Oh No!" she gasps racing over to the bird. "How dare you!" she yells beginning to kick the changelings' flanks. "No pony harms an innocent creature on my watch" I have to admit that when she gets into it Flutters can be quite the fighter.

"Come on, the others need us," I tell her heading off to the castle hoping we're not too late.

**Jazz**

"What happened here?" I asked myself as I searched the prison for signs of ghosts. There were none but the floors and walls were covered in green slime. Whatever this stuff is it isn't ectoplasm. "I'll have to…," I heard someone coming.

"Jazz," I heard Tucker's voice as he walked up to me. "I found the warden I think he's dying" I ask him how ghosts can die. "He's destabilizing like Danielle once did." I was about to follow him when I began to fell strange. "What are you waiting for?"

I heard a voice in my head, "beware! That is not your friend," it whispered in my ear. I stared at him and something did seem off.

"Tucker, I need you to send a message to Danny," he took out the smart phone and tried to unlock it but failed.

"Damn this infernal device!" he hissed as I blasted him with the ecto gun. The energy peeled away the disguise revealing a hideous bug like creatures. Her body was black with a pair of tattered wings and withered legs. A gnarled horn shot out of her forehead and above her stringy blue hair was a small crown.

"Where is Tucker?!" I demand to know. The creature says that he is stored away for future use. "Release him or I will blast you into goo," I point the pistol at it. The creature smiled and before my eyes transformed into Danny.

"You wouldn't hurt me Jazz," it pleaded I tried to tell myself that it wasn't Danny. "Please Jazz you know me," I didn't know what to do until something blasted it from behind. "Who dares!" it hissed as the ghost of time appeared.

"Follow me Jasmine," Clockwork said opening a portal. I ask him about Tucker. "We will get him later right now we need to regroup." He motioned for me to run into the portal. "There is little time," he said as I raced into the vortex with him.

**Shining Armor**

"This way," I told Celestia and Twilight as we entered a room where the changelings were keeping the guards in storage. "We'll need all the help we can get if…" I heard something coming our way and ran into a corner.

A couple of changelings walked in to the room. "The queen wants these transported to her new hive," one of the bugs said as they began to pull the cocoons from the ceiling and carry them outside.

"The changelings are preparing to invade another world. Chrysalis must have established a new hideout near there," Celestia explains while I try to figure something out.

"Do you think you could distract them while we free the guards," I ask the princess as she nods and cast a spell.

"What was that?" one the changelings ask trying to figure out what they saw. They both run off to warn the others.

Once they are gone we begin freeing the guards. "It won't be long until they return," Twilight warns us. I tell her that we will be able to take them with guards' help.

I place a pod on the ground and rip open the casing, "Captain Armor!" the solider gasps trying to stand and salute. I tell him now is not the time and that we need as many ponies as we can find to take on Vlad and cronies. "I can summon all available guards to come," he explains as I tell him to be careful. "Yes sir!"

"We need to get the throne room," I explain as we take off hoping to take Vlad by surprise.

**Johnny 13**

"Walker, come in!" I shout through the comlink trying to reach him. I turn to the ghost cops and ask if they can sense him. "You have a psychic link to him. He can't be far."

"I think we have other problems," Ember said pointing to a group of bugs surrounding us. She takes her guitar and blasts them with sonic attacks. She takes down several of them before one of the blasts the weapon out of her hand.

"A fine weapon," the creature says catching it. "The queen will want to see this. He changes into a ghost cop and orders us to stand down. "You are all prisoners of the Changeling Kingdom."

"Yeah, well I am an American ghost and I don't bow to any queen." I tell him as I send Shadow to sic them.

Their horns start to go and blast Shadow with one unified beam. I turn around and see them sealing Ember in some kind of prison. I signal the others to run before they catch us but they start spitting some kind of slime at me sealing me up as well.

**Rainbow Dash**

"What is the meaning of this?" Fancy Pants asked as I watch Spitfire hook him and the other unicorns to some kind of machine. The Wonderbolt says nothing but orders the other bolts to work on some kind of device.

"Looks like it's time for Daring Dash," I tell myself sneaking into the room. I hide in the corner trying to think of a plan to take her down. "There has to be some…," I feel something under my hoof and trip.

"What was that!" she calls out staring at me. "It's one of the ponies. Surprise! High Winds! take her out," she points to me as the two pegasi race towards me.

I take to the air and lead them into the wall to knock him out. "I am sorry bolts but I have…," an alarm sounds as Spitfire tackles me to the ground. She tells me that I cannot stop Vlad's plans. Vlad! That's it! I remember seeing that device on Spitfire it must be controlling her. "I hate to do this," I kick her in the chest sending her flying into the wall. The device falls away freeing her from the creep's control.

"Rainbow Dash?" she asks confused as I help her up. She asks me to explain what's going on but I tell that will have to wait.

We make our way to the door but that hunter ghost appears again. "I am surprised to see still flying after what I did to you on the mountain?" he says aiming his weapon at us.

"Dash, follow my lead," the captain of the Wonderbolts whispers. "We're going to perform the Aeolain Assault." I smile that is one of the Bolts most powerful moves.

"Whatever you are doing it will fail," Skulker says about to fire as we spin in the air and push the creep into the wall. "Nice trick but… what the 'go clean the purple back gorilla cage no!" a pair of wings pop and he takes off.

"Come on!" Spitfire holds me back saying we need to free the unicorns and get the other Wonderbolts. "Yes ma'am!" I salute her and go up to Surprise and High Winds and remove the device.

"Ma'am?" Surprise asks trying to stand up. She was confused as to what was going on. Spitfire says that Equestria needs us. "Yes ma'am come on lets fly," she calls out helping her comrade up as we go to free the others.


End file.
